Adventure Of The New Legend
by Blacktender
Summary: [AU!] Sesuatu yang berbeda dari yang seharusnya pasti ada alasan kuat yang melandasinya, itulah Hukum Mutlak. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, dia yang terlahir tanpa adanya Chakra ditubuhnya, ternyata mempunyai Alasan yang sangat menakjubkan. Dia ditakdirkan untuk menjadi penerus para Penjelmaan Spirit Planet terdahulu.. (Full Summary & Warning Inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Adventure Of The New Legend**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

[ Naruto X Tayuya ]

( Maybe Harem )

**.**

**.**

**Warning : **OC, OOC, Alive!Minato, Slight Avatar : The Legend of Aang (Slight karena hanya Unsur kekuatannya saja yang saya ambil dan chara Avatar hanya muncul di 2 chapter, selebihnya melalui Flashback), Typo's, Godlike!Naruto (Maybe), Good!Tayuya, Etc.

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **[Semi Canon/AU!] Sesuatu yang berbeda dari yang seharusnya pasti ada alasan kuat yang melandasinya, itulah Hukum Mutlak. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, dia terlahir tanpa adanya Chakra ditubuhnya, ternyata mempunyai Alasan yang sangat menakjubkan. Dia ditakdirkan untuk menjadi penerus para Penjelmaan Spirit Planet terdahulu, dan bertugas untuk menyeimbangkan dan membawa perdamaian didunia ini.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Alasan kenapa kau berbeda.**

* * *

Seorang bocah berumur 10, terlihat saat ini dia sedang terlentang di bibir pantai sebuah pulau tak dikenal yang ukurannya tidak bisa dikatakan besar ataupun kecil.

Kedua iris Shappirenya memandang langit malam Yang bertaburkan jutaan bintang serta kehadiran sang Ratu malam, Bulan Purnama. Pandangannya terlihat kosong. Difikirannya saat ini hanyalah bagaimana kilas balik dirinya bisa sampai disini.

**Flashback On.**

_Brak!_

Seorang laki-laki berrambut Blonde berjambang dikedua sisi wajahnya mendobrak pintu sebuah kamar dengan cukup keras, dan membuat seorang bocah yang sedang tertidur menjadi terbangun karena terkejut mendengar puntu kamarnya didobrak.

Melihat siapa pelaku pendobrakan itu, bocah itu dengan cepat membangunkan badannya dan duduk ditepi ranjang. "Ada apa Ayah?" Bocah itu memandangnya takut-takut.

Laki-laki itu menghampirinya dan langsung memeluk bocah itu. bocah berrambut pirang itu sangat bingung dengan perlakuan laki-laki yang berperan sebagai ayahnya itu.

"Anakku, maafkan ketidak mampuan ayah dalam mengurusmu dan menjagamu. Sekarang siapkan semua barang-barangmu," Kata laki-laki itu sambil mengusap rambut anaknya.

"A-apa maksud ayah? Kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya bocah itu dengan nada polosnya.

"Para tetua-tetua busuk itu saat ini kembali membicarakanmu. Mereka terus memojokkanku untuk membunuh atau mengasingkanmu dari sini, mereka terus saja menganggapmu aib didesa ini dan aib dari keturunanku. Aku sangat tidak terima dengan keputusan para bajingan tua itu, tapi apa daya bantahanku sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh mereka," jelas laki-laki itu yang ternyata adalah sang Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Naruto.

Bocah yang berada dipelukan Minato itu sekarang mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi soal kenapa ayahnya itu terkesan terburu-buru sampai-sampai mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

"Ternyata itu ya." Bocah itu menunduk.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya sekali ini saja kejadian seperti ini. Bahkan hal ini dimulai saat dirinya masih berusia 8 tahun. Hanya karena dirinya yang tak punya aliran chakra ditubuhnya, dia dianggap aib Desa dan aib keluarga Hokage sendiri. Ayahnya selaku Hokage sangat tidak setuju dengan hal itu namun para tetua-tetua yang haus akan kekuasaan itu terus memojokkannya.

Semua itu karena ulah Danzo, dia yang sangat menginginkan gelar Hokage mengambil celah ini untuk mencapai tujuan itu. Dia selalu beralibi, _'Jika desa lain mengetahui kalau anak sulung Hokage tak mempuyai chakra ditubuhnya. Konoha pasti akan menjadi bahan tertawaan desa-desa lain. Maka untuk menghindar dan menjaga nama baik Konoha karena hal itu, anak sulungnya harus dibunuh atau minimal diasingkan dari desa ini.'_ Ya, itulah Alibi tidak masuk akal situa Danzo itu.

Minato dengan berbagai cara membantah keras keputusan itu, namun itulah tujuan si licik Danzo, dia akan langsung berkata, _'Kalau kau tidak mau membunuh atau mengasingkan anakmu itu tidak apa-apa. Asalkan kau menyerahkan gelar Hokage padaku dan kau harus tunduk dibawah kendaliku.'_

Itulah sebabnya Minato tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, dia tidak bisa membayangkan akan bagaimana Konoha jika dipimpin oleh orang tua itu. Maka dari itu sekarang Minato mengalah dan akan mengasingkan putra sulungnya sendiri, walaupun sangat berat baginya, namun ini demi kebaikan Desa Konoha, desa kelahirannya.

"Nak, aku sama sekali tidak ingin melakukan semua ini. Tapi apa dayaku melawan mereka, sekarang cepat siapkan pakaianmu, aku akan membawamu pergi dari desa ini sebelum Danzou mengirim Anbu miliknya untuk membunuhmu. Aku akan mengirimmu ke pulau kecil di sebelah utara Negara Air, Guruku Jiraiya saat ini berada disana. Ada kapal yang akan berlayar kesana sore ini," terang Minato. Lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil anaknya yang bernama Naruto. "Sekarang cepatlah persiapkan apa yang ingin kau bawa, ayah akan menunggumu dibawah." Setelah itu, Minato pun pergi keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk disana.

"Desa ini dihuni oleh para bajingan yang sok berkuasa. Mereka hanya mementingkan diri dan kekuasan mereka sendiri. Aku bersumpah, jika aku mempunyai kekuatan, aku akan membunuh mereka suatu saat nanti, terutama bajingan yang bernama Danzou itu," Desis Naruto pelan. Setelah itu, Naruto menyiapkan beberapa helai pakaian yang akan dibawanya nanti.

**Scane Break : Sore Hari, Dermaga Negara Api. 04.08 PM.**

Naruto dan Minato sekarang sedang berada di dekat sebuah Kapal yang cukup besar. Dan saat ini pula mereka sedang berpelukan layaknya ayah dan anak. Mereka tidak tau pasti berapa lama mereka akan bertemu lagi. Orang-orang yang ada disekeliling mereka memandang mereka dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

Setelah beberapa menit berselang, akhirnya kapal yang akan berangkat ke Negara Air itu berangkat. Naruto berteriak mengucapkan kata perpisahan pada ayahnya dan dibalas lambaian tangan oleh ayahnya. Minato sendiri mengeluarkan air matanya saat melihat kepergian anaknya.

Beberapa jam berselang, kapal yang dinaiki oleh Naruto mengalami guncangan besar. Naruto yang awalnya tidur didalam kapal langsung berlari keluar. Setelah berdiri diluar, dia sungguh terkejut melihat badai dahsyat yang terjadi saat itu, para penumpang maupun awak kapal berteriak dan berhamburan karena kepanikan mereka.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, guncangan kedua yang lebih besar dari guncangan pertama berhasil membuat Kapal itu terbalik, dan membuat semua penumpang maupun awak kapal itu tercebur dan mengapung mengikuti arus Air laut itu.

Naruto juga salah satu dari beberapa orang masih mempertahankan kesadarannya. Namun karena liarnya arus air laut, beberapa saat kemudian dia tak sadarkan diri.

**Flashback Off.**

Itulah asal usulnya sampai dipulau tak berpenguni ini. beberapa saat setelahnya, Naruto mencoba untuk membangkitkan tubuhnya yang serasa kaku dan sulit digerakkan. Namun bukan Naruto namanya kalau dia tidak mampu hanya untuk berdiri.

Walaupun terlahir tanpa adanya Chakra yang mengalir ditubuhnya, dia menjadi sosok yang pantang menyerah untuk melakukan sesuatu dan memiliki tekad yang sangat tinggi diusianya yang masih 10 tahun.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa kali mencoba, sekarang dia sudah bisa berdiri. Perlahan dia mencoba berjalan untuk menyusuri hutan yang ada dipulau itu, tujuannya saat ini adalah mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Namun belum genap 4 langkah dari tempatnya. Dia kembali diam setelah Iris Shappirenya tak sengaja melihat sosok tubuh manusia yang tak jauh darinya. Penasaran dengan sosok itu, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kearah sosok yang tengkurap itu.

"Rupanya Gadis ini juga terdampar disini," Gumam Naruto saat sesudah sampai dan membalik tubuh itu hingga dalam posisi terlentang.

Didepannya saat ini seorang Gadis berrambut merah cukup panjang yang sepertinya berusia sama dengan Naruto tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Lalu Naruto mencoba memastikan apakah gadis itu masih hidup apa tidak dengan memeriksa denyut Nadi gadis itu.

"Hmm, Denyut Nadinya cukup Normal, kemungkinan Gadis ini terlalu banyak meminum air laut," Gumam Naruto lagi.

Lalu Naruto mencoba menekan perut gadis tersebut untuk mengeluarkan air laut yang masuk ke tubuhnya, karena cukup kelihatan dari perut gadis itu sedikit mengembung. Namun nihil, tak ada setetespun yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu. kemudian dia berfikir lagi bagaimana cara mengeluarkan air laut yang tak sengaja diminum oleh gadis itu.

"Hmm, menurut buku yang aku baca. Salah satu cara mengeluarkan air yang seperti ini iyalah memberinya Nafas buatan," Gumam Naruto dengan wajah memerah saat mengatakan memberikan Nafas buatan pada gadis itu.

Jangan heran kalau Naruto begitu. Selama 2 tahun terakhir dia selalu membaca buku apapun untuk memperluas pengetahuannya, salah satunya ya buku yang menjurus ke hal-hal yang berbau dewasa pun pernah dibacanya.

"Hmm, lebih baik aku mencobanya, toh tak ada untung-ruginya buatku. Tak apa kalau ciuman pertamaku aku berikan padanya. Dan sepertinya dia juga tak pernah berciuman sebelumnya mengingat gadis ini masih 10 tahun sepertiku. Yah, jadinya impas lah."

Setelah menyelesaikan gumamannya. Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir pucat Gadis itu. tak lupa juga tangannya sedikit menekan rahang gadis itu supaya mulutnya terbuka.

_Cup!_

Naruto dengan santainya menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir gadis itu. setelah itu Naruto menyalurkan nafasnya pada gadis itu, yah juga diselingi dengan beberapa kali mengecap rasa bibir gadis itu sih. _'Inikah rasanya berciuman? Tak buruk juga.'_ Batin Naruto.

_Bwuss.. Uhuk! Uhuk!_

Dengan cepat Naruto menjauhkan bibirnya setelah gadis berrambut merah itu menyemburkan cukup banyak air dari mulutnya sambil terbatuk. Gadis itu juga bangkit dan terduduk sambil celingak-celinguk melihat sekitar. Dan pandangannya langsung terhenti saat melihat Naruto didekatnya.

"D-dimana ini, siapa kau?" tanya gadis merah itu terdengar panik.

"Tenanglah Nona, kita saat ini sedang berada dipulau yang entah aku juga tidak tau pulau apa ini. perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto," ujar naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

Gadis itu melotot saat mendengar Marga Naruto, lalu dengan takut-takut, Gadis itu menunjuk Naruto dengan tangan bergetar. "U-uzumaki? Apa kau menyebutkan namamu Uzumaki?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan nada terkejutnya.

"Ya, meskipun setengah Uzumaki sih. Memang kenapa Nona? Apa ada yang salah dengan Namaku?" tanya Naruto beruntun.

"T-tidak, tidak ada yang salah kok. Oh iya, perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Tayuya," Kata gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Tayuya.

Naruto cukup terkejut mendengar itu. Dia tau sekarang kenapa gadis itu terkejut mendengar namanya tadi, ternyata dia juga seorang Uzumaki. Dan Naruto juga tau satu hal, pantas saja gadis yang mengaku dirinya bernama Tayuya itu langsung bisa bergerak Normal, tidak seperti dirinya tadi yang cukup kesulitan. Ternyata gadis ini adalah Uzumaki murni, tidak sepertinya yang setengah, karena bagaimanapun seorang yang murni berdarah Uzumaki akan lebih cepat meregenerasi serta memulihkan tubuhnya.

"Oh, ternyata kita satu Clan ya. Lantas kenapa kau seperti panik sekali tadi Tayuya-_chan_?" tanya Naruto dengan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ia ingin tanyakan setelah melihat gelagat gadis itu.

"Itu, itu karena aku melarikan diri dari seseorang yang ingin menjadikanku bahan percobaannya. Untung saja kemarin aku bisa kabur darinya sebelum menanamkan Segel kutukan ditubuhku," Kata Tayuya menjelaskan dengan semburat tipis dipipinya yang muncul setelah mendengar dirinya dipanggil dengan suffix _Chan_ oleh Naruto tadi.

"Segel Kutukan? Apa maksudmu orang itu adalah Orochimaru?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang Gadis Uzumaki itu.

"D-darimana kau tau Naruto-_kun_?" Uppss, semburat tipis kembali muncul setelah secara tidak sadar dia memanggil Naruto dengan menambahkan suffix _Kun._

"Hmm, itu karena dia satu-satunya yang setahuku bisa menanamkan Segel Kutukan ketubuh orang lain," Jawab Naruto mengingat-ingat soal Orochimaru karena dia pernah membaca Biografi serta Status salah satu dari tiga legenda Sannin itu.

_Krryyuuukkk.._

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Tayuya setelah sebelumnya tadi dia memikirkan Orochimaru. Tayuya saat ini menundukkan wajahnya malu setelah perutnya memberi tanda untuk segera diisi.

"Haha, sepertinya kau lapar ya. Sekarang, ayo kita masuk kedalam hutan itu untuk mencari makanan." Naruto setelah berdiri sambil mengulurkan Tangannya kearah Tayuya.

Tayuya pun meraih tangan itu tanpa ragu karena dia yakin Naruto adalah orang yang baik tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang pernah dia temui, lagi pula dia juga seorang Uzumaki seperti dirinya.

"Aduh!"

Baru saja dia setengah berdiri, namun kembali jatuh setelah merasakan sakit di pergelangan kaki kirinya, mungkin terkilir. Naruto yang mengerti keadaan gadis itu pun berjongkok membelakangi Tayuya.

"Sepertinya kakimu terkilir. Sekarang naiklah."

"Ehh!" Tayuya cukup terkejut mendengar perkataan barusan. Semburat merah kembali muncul dipipinya. "T-tapi.."

"Sudahlah, ayo naik Tayuya-_chan_," Potong Naruto cepat.

"B-baik." Secara perlahan Tayuya menaiki dan memeluk leher Naruto dari belakang. Setelahnya, Naruto berdiri walau agak sulit dan mulai melangkah ke hutan yang ada didepannya.

"_Nee_, terima kasih sudah mau menggendongku Naruto-_kun_," Bisik Tayuya.

"Ahh, itu tak masalah Tayuya-_chan_," Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Hampir 1 jam berlalu. Naruto dan Tayuya masih saja terus menyusuri hutan yang cukup lebat itu, namun sesuatu yang dapat dikatakan makanan belum secuilpun mereka temukan. Dalam perjalanannya, mereka sesekali ngobrol seputar masalah kehidupan mereka. Dan disitulah Naruto tahu bahwa Tayuya adalah anak dari sepasang suami-istri Uzumaki pengembara, Tayuya terlahir saat pengebaraan orang tuanya sampai di Negara Api. Namun ketika berusia 8 tahun, Ibu dan ayahnya meninggal karena terbunuh oleh sekawanan _Nuke-nin_ yang mengincar harta mereka. Dan mulai saat itu dia sendirian mengarungi tempat yang satu ke tempat yang lain.

Naruto berhenti di depan sebuah Kuil yang terlihat Kuno namun masih dapat ditinggali, disekitar tempat itu juga dipenuhi oleh Patung-patung manusia yang membuat Tayuya meneguk ludahnya karena takut.

"K-kenapa kita kesini Naruto-_kun_?" Tayuya mengatakan itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Naruto.

"Entahlah, tapi sejak langkahku yang pertama di tepi pantai tadi, entah kenapa seperti ada sesuatu yang menarikku ketempat ini. Jangan Takut Tayuya-_cha_n, itu hanyalah kuil yang tak berpenghuni." Balas Naruto sambil mencoba menenangkan gadis digendongannya itu.

"B-baik Naruto-_kun_."

Setelah itu, Naruto menggerakkan kakinya menuju ke pintu Kuil itu. Saat sampai 3 meter didepan pintu, Pintu Kuil itu tiba-tiba terbuka dengan sendirinya, kejadian itu sempat membuat Naruto terkejut namun dia kembali tenang dan melangkah kedalam kuil tersebut.

_Brak!_

Hampir saja Tayuya menjerit karena kaget lantaran pintu yang tadinya terbuka itu kembali tertutup dengan cukup keras. Dia yang berada digendongan Naruto itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya karena dia tidak melihat apa-apa didalam kuil itu saking gelapnya.

_Pss.._

Tiba-tiba kobaran api menyala di Obor yang tertempel di dinding Kuil itu, tak hanya itu, obor-obor yang ada didalam kuil itu pun ikut menyala, sehingga sekarang apa yang ada di dalam kuil itu terlihat dengan jelas.

Naruto maupun Tayuya kagum melihat tempat disekelilingnya, dimana lantai Kuil itu dipenuhi dengan corak-corak Aksara Kuno berwarna hitam. 4 buah patung yang agak besar berdiri tepat di 4 arah mata angin utama.

Di timur, patung itu berbentuk seperti seorang laki-laki brewokan yang memakai mantel tebal dengan kulit kepala beruang Kutub sebagai tudungnya. Di barat, patung itu berbentuk seperti seorang laki-laki tua berkumis dan berjenggot panjang, memakai pakaian Khas seorang bangsawan kerajaan. Di utara, patung itu berbentuk seperti wanita yang mengenakan sebuah bando berbentuk kipas dan memakai pakaian Mirip Kimono, bersepatu besar, serta dipinggangnya terlihat benda seperti kipas. Dan yang di Selatan, patung itu berbentuk seperti seorang laki-laki dewasa botak berjenggot dengan gambar anak panah di keningnya. Keempat patung itu mengarahkan tangan kanan mereka ke lingkaran yang agak besar yang menjadi pusat Aksara dilantai itu.

Naruto menurunkan Tayuya setelah diminta oleh gadis itu, lalu Naruto menelusuri Kuil itu dan melihat semua yang ada disana, sampai saat dia berdiri didekat lingkaran di tengah-tengah lantai Kuil itu. Naruto menyeringitkan alisnya setelah melihat apa yang ada didalam lingkaran itu.

Didalam lingkaran itu Naruto bisa melihat 4 lingkaran dengan gambar atau Simbol berbeda, gambar tiga pusaran angin berbentuk tomoe, gambar ombak, gambar kobaran api, dan gambar lingkaran dengan persegi 4 kecil tengah lingkaran itu.

"Seebenarnya tempat apa ini?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah selesai mengamati keempat gambar itu, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah satu-satunya patung wanita ditempat itu. lalu Naruto berjalan ingin mendekati patung itu karena Tayuya juga berada disamping patung itu.

Namun, saat dirinya berada di tengah-tengah lingkaran itu. seluruh Aksara dilantai kuil itu memancarkan cahaya putih yang cukup terang, serta lingkaran di sekeliling Naruto itu membentuk sebuah dinding Transparan berwarna putih transparan.

Keempat patung yang ada disana ikut memancarkan cahaya putih dari masing-masing mata mereka, kecuali patung yang botak juga mengeluarkan pancaran putih dari gambar panah dikening dan kepalanya.

Tayuya sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Lalu dia mencari keberadaan Naruto ditempat itu, gadis itu terkejut dan heran melihat Naruto yang saat ini berdiri tegak dengan mata tertutup ditengah-tengah lingkaran pusat Aksara lantai kuil itu.

_Wuusssh! Wuusssh!_

Tangan kanan keempat patung itu mengeluarkan cahaya memanjang menuju tempat Naruto berdiri, cahaya yang dikeluarkan berbeda-beda. Cahaya Biru laut dari patung sebelah timur, cahaya Merah Api dari patung sebelah barat, cahaya Coklat kehijauan dari patung sebelah utara, dan cahaya biru keputihan dari patung sebelah selatan.

"AAARRRGGGGGGHHHH!"

Tayuya membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar teriakan keras yang berasal dari tempat Naruto berdiri. Teriakan itu terdengar setelah keempat cahaya berbeda warna itu bercampur membentuk sebuah tornado kecil empat warna yang menutupi tubuh Naruto.

"AAARRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"NARUTOOO!"

Teriakan Naruto semakin keras disetiap detiknya, dan itu membuat Tayuya berteriak memanggil Naruto karena Khawatir mendengar temannya itu berteriak seperti orang yang kesakitan.

Ingin sekali Tayuya berlari ketempat temannya itu, namun tidak dia tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya, seolah ada yang menarik kakinya dari bawah.

Beberapa lama setelah teriakan-teriakan kesakitan Naruto, keempat warna Aneh itu masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto dengan perlahan serta seluruh Aksara ditempat itu menghilangkan cahayanya.

_Bruk!_

Naruto jatuh bersimpuh sambil menundukkan kepalanya ditengah-tengah lingkaran itu. Tayuya kembali mencoba menarik kakinya, dan berhasil. Lalu dia dengan cepat berlari ketempat Naruto tanpa mempedulikan sakit yang mendera kakinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Tayuya ikut bersimpuh disamping Naruto.

"Ahh, apa itu tadi? Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit sekali." Naruto meringis dan malah mengacuhkan pertanyaan Tayuya.

"Itu adalah Efek dari pemindahan _Spirit_."

Tayuya dan Naruto menegang mendengar suara asing yang terkesan Feminim di tempat itu, lalu mereka melihat kearah asal suara itu, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua melihat Patung itu sekarang menjadi Manusia dengan ukuran tubuh normal orang dewasa.

"Oh iya. Selamat datang di _Kuil Avatar_, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Tayuya," Ucap sosok itu sambil berjalan kearah mereka berdua.

"S-siapa a-anda?" tanya Tayuya memandang sosok itu takut-takut.

"Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama kita menunggu, Manusia yang ditakdirkan menjadi Avatar didunia ini datang juga."

"Dan dia datang bersama Pasangannya, bukankah itu menarik _Aang_."

"Kau benar _Kuruk_."

Mendengar beberapa suara asing lagi ditelinganya, Naruto dan Tayuya mengedarkan pandangan mereka kesekeliling tempat itu, dan keterkejutan mereka bertambah setelah melihat tiga orang yang ternyata adalah patung yang tadi berdiri di depan dinding kuil ini.

"A-apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, si-siapa kalian?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang keempat orang itu bergantian.

"Haha, kau tak sabaran nak. Baiklah perkenalkan, namaku Kuruk." Pria brewokan yang memakai mantel memperkenalkan diri sambi tertawa.

"Namaku Kyoshi," Sambung satu-satunya wanita di andara mereka berempat.

"Namaku Roku," Sambung lelaki tua berrambut serba putih yang memakai pakaian yang mirip pakaian Filsafat berwarna merah.

"Dan namaku Aang," Sambung lelaki botak berpakaian Jumpsuit Shaolin berwarna kuning-orange.

"Dan kami ber 4 adalah Avatar." Mereka berempat mengatakan kalimat itu secara bersamaan.

"Avatar? Apa itu? aku sama sekali belum pernah mendengar kata itu?" tanya Naruto setelah mengetahui siapa mereka.

"Avatar adalah manusia penjelmaan _Spirit Planet_ yang mampu mengendalikan 4 Unsur Kehidupan dan bertugas menyeimbangkan serta membawa perdamaian didunia. Kami sebenarnya tidak berasal dari dunia ini, namun Kami-sama mengirim kami kesini untuk menjadikan seorang anak manusia yang yang terpilih untuk membawa perdamaian di dunia yang sudah lama _rusak_ ini. Dan kaulah, anak manusia yang ditulis dalam buku takdir itu untuk menjadi seorang Avatar, menjadi penerus kami, dan menjadi pembawa perdamaian di dunia ini," terang Avatar Kyoshi panjang lebar.

Naruto dan Tayuya sangat terkejut mendengar penjelasan barusan, terutama Naruto. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayai semua ini, namun kenyataan menampar dirinya setelah melihat sendiri kalau keempat orang yang ada didepannya itu sama sekali tidak mengucapkan kebohongan, terlihat jelas dari raut wajah maupun sorot mata mereka.

"Dan kau tahu nak. Itulah sebabnya kau berbeda dengan yang lain, hanya kau lah yang tidak mempunyai chakra didunia ini, semua makhluk bahkan sebatang pohon pun memiliki chakra (Chakra alam). Kau tahu kenapa?"

"K-karena aku ditakdirkan menjadi seorang Avatar?"

"Benar. Sebenarnya aku dan Roku lah yang mengendalikan air laut hingga menjadi badai dahsyat saat kau masih berada diatas kapal laut itu. Akulah yang mengendalikan Air laut itu untuk membawa kalian kesini, kepulau yang tak bisa dilihat oleh siapapun didunia ini," kata Kuruk panjang lebar.

"Umm, maaf. Tapi jika hanya Naruto-_kun_ saja yang mempunyai kaitan dengan kalian, kenapa aku juga berada disini?" Ke 4 Avatar dan Naruto mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Gadis berrambut merah itu secara tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Siapa yang bilang kau tidak mempunyai kaitan dengan Naruto, Tayuya-_chan_. Justru Kaulah yang paling berkaitan dengannya disini. Kau, Uzumaki Tayuya, anak dari pasangan suami-istri Uzumaki Takamoto dan Uzumaki Hanami, ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pendamping sang Avatar untuk mencapai tujuannya, menjadi pasangan hidup sang Avatar untuk menjalani hidupnya, dan menjadi ibu dari putra-putri sang Avatar dimasa depannya," Kata Avatar Kyoshi dengan senyum memandang Tayuya.

Tayuya sudah bisa dipastikan. Dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang Avatar perempuan didepannya itu katakan, jangan lupakan semburat merah pekat di pipi putihnya saat membayangkan semua itu terjadi.

"Sekarang, mulai malam ini, kau akan berada dibawah bimbingan kami untuk menguasai ke 4 Element hingga 3 tahun kedepan. Sekarang, berdirilah Naruto," Kata Aang.

Naruto tidak mengindahkan Tayuya yang saat ini masih dalam keterkejutannya dan berdiri didepan ke 4 Avatar pendahulunya. Setelah itu, keempat Avatar mengelilingi serta memegang tubuh Naruto.

"Sebelum itu, kami akan memecah Jiwamu menjadi 4 bagian dan membawa masing-masing satu _Spirit_ Element karena bagaimanapun, kami berempat datang kedunia ini hanyalah pecahan dari jiwa besar kami dengan membawa Bending Utama kami. Keempat jiwamu akan kami latih ditempat yang berbeda-beda, kecuali Tayuya yang akan ikut dengan Kyoshi. Sekarang tutup matamu dan konsentrasi."

Naruto dengan cepat menuruti perkataan Kuruk walau dirinya juga tidak terlalu paham dengan perkataan Avatar bermantel itu.

Keempat Avatar itu pun memegang tubuh Naruto di 4 bagian. Kuruk di tangan kiri, Aang ditangan kanan, Roku di kedua bahu, dan Kyoshi di masing-masing pinggang. Setelah itu, mereka masuk kedalam mode _Avatar Stage_ dan menarik perlahan tubuh Naruto yang mereka pegang.

Dan secara mengejutkan. Tubuh Naruto yang tadinya hanya ada satu, sekarang menjadi 4 Naruto dengan Fisik yang sama. Merasa selesai dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, ke 4 Avatar kembali ke Mode normal mereka.

Tayuya kembali melotot melihat apa yang terjadi didepannya, beberapa kali dia menggosok matanya untuk memastikan apakah kejadian didepannya itu hanya rekayasa belaka atau benar-benar terjadi. Namun sayangnya, apa yang ada didepannya itu adalah kenyataan, benar-benar terjadi.

"Sekarang, buka matamu Naruto," Kata Roku dengan menepuk pundak Naruto.

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya, Dan setelah melihat apa yang tersuguhkan didepannya membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Ya sedikit, Patung yang menjadi manusia pun bisa, apalagi ini. fikirnya dalam hati.

"Nah sekarang ikutlah masing-masing 1 Naruto dengan Avatar bimbingan kalian. Kecuali Tayuya, kau akan ikut denganku. Karena aku merasakan kau mempunyai Element Tanah, Kau akan kujadikan _Dai Li _(Petarung Kyoshi ) pertama didunia ini." ucap Kyoshi.

Setelah itu, ketiga Avatar laki-laki itu menghilang dari pandangan Kyoshi, Naruto (Yang membawa Spirit Bumi/Tanah), dan Tayuya dengan cara melebur menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya berwarna putih dan terbang menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Nah, sekarang giliran kita yang pergi. Tayuya, mendekatlah," Kata Kyoshi lagi setelah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Tayuya.

Tayuya pun melakukan apa yang perempuan berbedak tebal itu perintahkan. Setelah sampai disamping Kyoshi, sang Avatar wanita itu memegang pundak Naruto dan Tayuya dengan tangannya, setelah itu mereka melebur menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya berwarna putih dan menghilang dari kuil itu.

* * *

**…TBC…**

* * *

**Author Note's :**

**Fiction bersambung pertama saya. Dilanjutkan, atau tidak? Pastinya dilanjutkan ya, hehe.**

**Di fic ini Naruto adalah anak sulung dari pasangan Minato dan Kushina, dan yang menjadi adiknya adalah Naruko. Disini juga saya buat hanya Minato saja yang hidup, sedangkan Kushina tidak. Disini Naruto tidak punya kumis kucing dipipinya, karena itu ada pada Naruko yang menjadi Jinchuuriki. Skin Naruto saya buat putih, mengikuti Gen Ibunya.**

**Pendapat, Kritik, dan Saran, sangat saya butuhkan untuk Jalannya fic ini. Karena saya sadar, saya hanyalah penulis yang masih dibilang kelas teri dalam menulis cerita, oleh sebab itu saya sangat mengharapkan ketiga hal itu. Dan juga mohon bimbingannya untuk membuat Fic ini lebih baik kedepannya Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

**Decepticons! Mundur!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya :**

"_Nah, sekarang giliran kita yang pergi. Tayuya, mendekatlah," Kata Kyoshi lagi setelah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Tayuya._

_Tayuya pun melakukan apa yang perempuan berbedak tebal itu perintahkan. Setelah sampai disamping Kyoshi, sang Avatar wanita itu memegang pundak Naruto dan Tayuya dengan tangannya, setelah itu mereka melebur menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya berwarna putih dan menghilang dari kuil itu._

* * *

"Decepticons." = Bicara.

'_Decepticons.'_ = Bicara dalam hati.

"**Decepticons."** = Bicara (Monster/Bijuu)

'_**Decepticons.'**_ = Bicara dalam hati (Monster/Biju)

"_**Decepticons!"**_ = Tekhnik/Jutsu.

_Decepticons_ / _**Decepticons**_ = Sound Effec (Kecil / Besar)

**Decepticons : Cybertron** = Keterangan tempat dan waktu

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Latihan &amp; Dimulainya Petualangan Sang Avatar.**

* * *

Keempat Avatar terdahulu berpencar membawa masing-masing Naruto yang membawa Spirit Element yang sama seperti Element sejati mereka. Seperti Avatar Kuruk yang membawa Naruto berspirit Air, Avatar Roku membawa Naruto berspirit Api, Avatar Aang membawa Naruto berspirit Angin, dan Avatar Kyoshi membawa Naruto berspirit Bumi/Tanah, plus Avatar Kyoshi juga membawa Tayuya yang akan dia jadikan sebagai Petarung Kyoshi, atau sering di sebut sebagai Petarung Kyoshi karena Tayuya mempunyai Element Tanah.

Partikel-partikel cahaya muncul dan bergabung menjadi satu di depan sebuah Air terjun yang sangat besar dan dikelilingi oleh hutan yang cukup lebat dan Rimbun.

Cahaya itu menghilang digantikan dengan tubuh Avatar Kuruk dan Naruto. Mereka berdiri di atas bebatuan besar yang terdapat di samping sungai yang berasal dari air terjun itu. Naruto menampilkan wajah berbinar-binarnya setelah melihat pemandangan yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Tempat yang sangat indah, Kuruk-_sama_." Avatar kuruk terkekeh mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. Kemudian dia menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Nah, disinilah kita akan melatih Pengendalian Airmu Naruto. Dan jangan memanggilku dengan Embel-embel _sama_ atau apapun itu, cukup panggil aku _Sensei_ saja."

"Baik _Sensei_!" seru Naruto terlihat cukup senang.

"Nah, sebelum kita memulai latihannya. Aku akan menceritakan sejarah Pengendalian Element Air, dan menjelaskan semua komponen-komponen penting dari pengendalian Element Air itu sendiri. sekarang duduklah," kata Kuruk yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu.

Naruto segera melakukan apa yang Kuruk katakan, dia pun duduk disebelah Kuruk dengan posisi bersila, sama seperti Kuruk.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai. Pengendali Air adalah bagian dari kami yang merupakan Anggota Suku Air, yaitu kami mewarisi seni bela diri Pengendalian Air, berupa kemampuan Hidrokenetik untuk mengontrol Air, Uap, dan Es.

Para leluhur suku Air memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan Air setelah mengamati bagaimana Bulan mampu mendorong dan menarik air pasang-surut di lautan. Kemudian Leluhur kami belajar untuk melakukannya sendiri. Kekuatan mereka berasal dari Spirit Bulan, sedangkan Kehidupan mereka berasal dari Spirit Lautan. Keduanya bekerja sama untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

Jenis bela diri Pengendalian Air adalah _Tai Chi_, sebuah bela diri yang memperagakan gerakan lambat dan elegan seperti air yang mengalir.

Aset terpenting dalam pengendalian air terletak pada kemampuan pertahanannya. Tak seperti pengendalian Element yang lainnya, pengendalian air lebih fokus untuk membalikkan serangan lawan daripada menyerang secara langsung. Karena air mampu berubah-ubah, para pengendali air mampu membekukan, mencairkan, menguapkan, maupun memadatkan air sesuai dengan keinginan pengendalinya. Pengendali air juga mampu mengontrol sifat Kohesi air, yang memberikan kemampuan menangkap maupun memotong objek dengan pengendalian air.

Para pengendali Air juga mempunyai Kemampuan Khusus, Kemampuan itu adalah kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan luka dan menghilangkan rasa sakit dengan membuka Aliran _Chi_ di sekujur tubuh dengan Air sebagai perantaranya, namun Kemampuan itu hanya diperuntukkan untuk perempuan di Suku kami saja," Jelas Kuruk dengan panjang lebar.

Naruto yang menjadi pendengarnya pun sesekali menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia mengerti, namun diakhir penjelasan Kuruk, Naruto mempunyai pertanyaan yang tersangkut di kepalanya.

"Umm _Ano_, Aliran Chi itu apa _Sensei_?"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus Naruto," ucap Kuruk sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Aliran Chi itu adalah susunan jaringan Energi Spiritual yang mengalir di seluruh tubuh. Ini jugalah yang mengakibatkan kau tidak punya Chakra. Karena ditubuhmu, bukan susunan Aliran Chakra yang tercipta melainkan Aliran Chi. Singkatnya, Aliran Chi hampir sama seperti Aliran Chakra, namun Hakikat dan penggunaannya saja yang berbeda. Dimana Aliran Chi tidak menggunakan perangsang seperti Segel tangan untuk melepas dan mengeluarkannya seperti Aliran Chakra. Kau mengerti Naruto?" jelas Kuruk diakhiri pertanyaan untuk Naruto.

"Aku mengerti _Sensei_. Tapi, Apa ada lagi kemampuan Khusus dari Pengendalian Air?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ada dua lagi kemampuan Khusus pengendalian Air. Yang pertama, Saudara jauh kami Suku Rawa Berkabut yang ditemukan oleh Aang dizamannya. Mereka memaparkan bahwa Pengendalian Air mampu memanipulasi gerakan tanaman rambat dan akar tanaman dengan cara mengendalikan sejumlah air yang terkandung didalamnya. Selain itu, Pengendali air yang mahir mampu mengambil sari-sari Air dari tanaman untuk penggunaan yang lebih Efektif."

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan itupun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mulut yang membentuk huruf 'o'. "Lalu yang kedua Apa _Sensei_?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Yang kedua. Kemampuan ini adalah kemampuan tertinggi sekaligus kemampuan yang diangap terlarang dari Pengendalian Air. Kemampuan itu adalah Pengendalian Darah."

"P-pengendalian Darah?" tanya Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Benar. Kemampuan ini membuat Pengendali Air mampu mengandalikan Air yang terdapat dalam makhluk hidup, sehingga memberiberi kempampuan untuk mengontrol Makhluk Hidup itu sendiri. Tekhnik ini hanya bisa digunakan saat bulan purnama, ketika kemampuan pengendali Air mencapai puncaknya."

"Wow, kemampuan yang sangat hebat. Eh! Tapi apa maksudnya kemampuan Pengendali Air mencampai puncaknya saat Bulan Purnama _Sensei_?"

Kuruk tertawa melihat Ekspresi kebingungan bocah yang ada didepannya itu. setelah itu Kuruk kembali menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Begini nak. Pengendali Air akan mencapai puncaknya saat bulan purnama karena pada saat itu, Spirit Bulan dan Spirit Lautan akan Menyatu dan menghasilkan kekuatan yang sangat hebat. Contohnya seperti Badai yang aku buat saat kau berada diatas kapal itu. Apa kau mengerti nak?"

"Ohh, Begitu ya. Pantas saja Badai itu sangat dahsyat, waktu itu kan bulan sudah mencapai bentuk sempurnanya. Aku mengerti _Sensei_," jawab Naruto setelah mendengar penjelasan Kuruk.

"Bagus, nah sekarang. Sebelum kau mulai berlatih mengendalikan Air. Aku ingin kau bermeditasi ditengah-tengah air sungai itu. namun sebelum itu, kau pergilah mencari makanan disekitar sini, aku tau kau sudah lapar," ucap Kuruk lagi

"Ha'i _Sensei_." Setelah itu, Naruto berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menju ke hutan yang ada didekat sungai itu. Kuruk yang melihat itu tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya, Bloodbender bisa dilakukan walau tanpa bantuan bulan purnama saja. Skill yang hebat dan kemauan yang sangat kuatlah yang bisa membuatnya bisa menggunakan pengendalian itu. sekarang dan untuk 3 tahun kedepan, aku akan merombak kemampuanmu dalam latihan ini, dan menjadikanmu Pengenali Air paling hebat yang pernah ada," gumam Kuruk setelah melihat sosok Naruto menghilang dibalik pepohonan itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto kembali dengan membawa cukup banyak buah-buahan yang ditaruh didalam sebuah kain yang cukup besar. Lalu Naruto mendekati Kuruk dan menyerahkan buah-buahan itu pada Avatar yang berasal dari Suku Air Utara itu. beberapa menit mereka memakan buah-buahan itu dengan tenang. Setelah selesai, Naruto melepas baju yang melekat ditubuhnya dan berjalan ketengah-tengah sungai itu.

"Dengar nak, sekarang duduk dan pejamkan matamu serta Konsentrasilah." Naruto pun dengan cepat melakukan apa yang Kuruk katakan.

"Sekarang kosongkan fikiranmu dan rasakan Energi yang terkandung dalam air disekitarmu. Jika kau merasakan Energi itu, kau tinggal menyelarasi Energi Spirit didalam tubuhmu dengan Energi yang berada disekelilingmu," jelas Kuruk lagi dengan Nada Suara yang meninggi satu oktaf.

Naruto pun melakukan apa yang Kuruk katakan (Lagi). Dengan raut wajah setenang mungkin, Naruto mencoba untuk merasakan Energi Spiritual yang mengalir disekitarnya.

'Aku merasakannya, Energi ini sangat Stabil tapi juga kadang berubah ubah. Sekarang tinggal menyelaraskan Energi air ini dengan spirit yang ada ditubuhku,' batin Naruto setelah merasakan sendiri Energi Spiritual yang ada disekelilingnya.

Setelah beberapa lama, air yang tadinya mengalir 5 meter didekat Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti mengalir dan terdiam ditempat, kemudian air itu menampilkan gerak Riak dengan Naruto sebagai pusatnya.

'Hebat, dia sudah bisa melakukannya. Anak itu benar-benar berbakat,' batin Kuruk ditepi sungai sambil memperhatikan Naruto, tak lupa juga senyum sang Avatar terlihat.

Itulah saat dimulainya latihan sang Avatar pertama didunia ini. dilain tempat juga sama halnya dengan yang terjadi disini. Tempat latihan yang lainnya juga berbeda-beda, sesuai dengan Spirit Element yang mereka bawa.

Seperti Roku yang membawa Naruto berspirit Api ke gunung merapi sebagai tempat latihan, Aang yang membawa Naruto berspirit Angin ke padang rumput yang sangat luas, dan Kyoshi yang membawa Naruto berspirit Bumi serta Tayuya ke tempat yang gersang dengan tanah saja yang terlihat sejauh mata memandang, hanya sedikit pohon dan rumput yang terlihat.

Seperti halnya Kuruk, ketiga Avatar lainnya juga menceritakan sejarah serta memberitahukan apa saja kemampuan dari lement masing-masing serta kekurangan dan kelebihan Element itu sendiri sebelum mulai melatih Naruto. Kecuali Tayuya yang dilatih secara Khusus oleh Kyoshi.

* * *

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan hingga tahun pun berganti tahun. Tak terasa sudah 3 Tahun lamanya keempat Naruto serta Tayuya menjalani latihan keras mereka. dan mereka semua saat ini sudah kembali ke Kuil Avatar yang mereka tinggal 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Nak, sekarang tutup mata kalian. Kami akan menyatukan jiwa serta tubuh kalian kembali seperti semula," kata Roku sesaat setelah mereka semua kembali ke Kuil pada keempat Naruto.

Keempat Naruto dengan cepat mematuhi perintah mantan sahabat Raja Api Sozin itu. saat ini posisi mereka berbentuk segitiga sama kaki dengan ketiga Naruto yang berdiri didalam lingkaran Symbol yang menjadi sudut segitiga tersebut. Dan ditengah-tengah segitiga itu, berdiri Naruto berspirit Api didalam lingkaran Symbol Negara api.

Setelah dirasa telah siap. Kuruk, Kyoshi, dan Aang langsung memasuki Mode _Avatar State_ mereka dan berdiri dibelakang murid mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Roku dan Tayuya sendiri saat ini berdiri diluar jangkauan mereka bertujuh.

"_Nee Sensei_, apa prosesnya akan lama?" tanya Tayuya yang berdiri disamping Roku.

"Tidak Tayuya, Proses penggabungan Jiwa itu tidak akan lama," balas Roku tanpa memandang gadis berumur 13 tahun disampingnya, pandangannya hanya tertuju kearah Naruto yang berdiri ditengah ketiga Naruto lainnya.

Dan benar saja, setelah perkataan Roku barusan. Ketika Ke 3 Avatar memegang masing-masing kepala Naruto. Tubuh Naruto langsung berubah menjadi Bola cahaya putih Transparan dengan warna Spirit Element masing-masing sebaga intinya. Setelah itu, ketiga bola yang ternyata adalah pecahan Jiwa Naruto itu langsung melesat dan masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto yang ada ditengah-tengah Segitiga.

_Bruk!_

Tidak ada sepatah kata atau teriakan sedikitpun, Tubuh Naruto langsung saja Ambruk setelah ketiga pecahan Jiwanya masuk ketubuhnya.

Tayuya dengan rasa panik langsung berlari ketempat kekasihnya. Kekasih? Ya, dia sudah meresmikan hubungannya dengan Naruto berspirit Bumi disela-sela latihan mereka 1 tahun yang lalu.

Setelah sampai, Tayuya memangku kepala Naruto dipahanya sambil memandang wajah ke 4 Avatar didepannya.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto-_kun Sensei_? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba begini?" ke 4 Avatar tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh si gadis Uzumaki itu.

"Kau tenang saja Tayuya-chan, itu hanya Efek setelah penyatuan Jiwa, semua ingatan yang dimiliki oleh Keempat Naruto saat ini sedang bergabung menjadi satu serta pecahan Jiwanya sedang menyesuaikan diri. Tak lama lagi dia akan siuman kok," kata Kyoshi menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan remaja itu.

Dan benar saja, kurang lebih 12 menit akhirnya Naruto tersadar dari pingsan singkatnya. Setelah itu Naruto mebangunkan dirinya dan berdiri diikuti oleh Tayuya.

"Nah nak, sekarang tugas kami sudah selesai. Sudah tiba saatnya kami pergi dari dunia ini," kata Roku memulai pembicaraan.

"Ehh, t-tapi.."

"Tidak nak, kami sudah tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi disini. Kami harus pergi kedunia kami secepatnya," potong Kuruk.

Naruto dan Tayuya menangis untuk pertama kalinya dari beberapa tahun belakangan ini. tentu saja mereka sedih karena mereka akan berpisah dengan _Sensei-sensei_ mereka yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai orang tua mereka sendiri.

"B-bolehkah aku memeluk K-kyoshi-_sensei_ untuk terakhir k-kalinya."

Kyoshi tersenyum mendengar gadis Uzumaki itu mengucapkan permintaannya. Langsung saja dia mendekat dan mendekap gadis itu dengan lembut, dan membiarkan Tayuya menangis dipelukannya.

"Nah. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena aku tak punya apa-apa yang bisa ku berikan padamu. Pesanku hanya satu. Teruslah berusaha untuk mencapai tujuanmu, seperti halnya Air dari Gunung yang mengalir berusaha untuk mencapai Lautan lepas."

Setelah itu, sosok Kuruk melebur menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya dan menghilang dihadapan Naruto dan yang lain.

"Aku sama seperti Kuruk, Naruto. Tak ada apa-apa yang bisa aku berikan padamu, kecuali perahu di tepi pantai yang bisa kau dan Tayuya gunakan untuk meninggalkan pulau ini. Selamat tinggal." Itulah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Aang sebelum menghilang dengan cara yang sama seperti Kuruk barusan.

"Nak, tak terasa kita akan berpisah sekarang. Sebelum itu, mendekatlah," kata Avatar yang terlihat paling tua diantara mereka ber 4, Roku.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dan berhenti tepat didepan Roku. Setelah itu Naruto menutup matanya saat Roku memegang kepalanya dan tubuhnya diselimuti oleh sinar berwarna merah yang cukup terang.

Beberapa saat setelahnya Naruto kembali membuka matanya saat Naruto merasakan bahwa cahaya yang menyelubungi tubuhnya telah menghilang. Dan dia cukup terkejut melihat apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Saat ini dia memakai sebuah pakaian yang cukup unik, dimana dia memakai Jumpsuit berlengan pendek berwarna merah Maroon dengan Sepatu tinggi, serta memakai sejenis Short Caftan yang menyelimuti tubuh bagian atasnya yang berwarna merah gelap serta memakai ikat pinggang berwarna emas (Gak ngerti soal Fashion, lihat aja pakaian Zuko dalam Serial Avatar di musim ketiga).

Sedangkan dibelakang pinggangnya terselip sebuah pedang lengkap dengan sarungnya dengan gagang dan sarung yang berwarna Merah gelap serta tak memiliki pola maupun corak (Seperti Kusanaginya Sasuke).

"Nah, itulah hadiah dariku Naruto. Pakaian itu adalah pakaian yang melambangkan kau adalah pengendali Api. Dan pedang yang terselip di belakangmu itu adalah pedang yang aku buat dari salah satu Taring Nagaku dulu, Namanya pedang itu adalah _Ry__ū__ no Kiba_ (Taring Naga). Pedang itu tidak akan pernah hancur oleh apapun didunia ini, jadi jaga baik-baik pedang itu. Satu lagi, sebelum aku pergi. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu satu hal. Mengamuk dan membaralah seperti Api, ketika ada orang yang berani menentangmu dan mencoba untuk melukai orang yang kau sayangi."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar perkataan Terakhir dari Avatar tua itu sebelum pergi menyusul Avatar kuruk dan Avatar Aang. Sekarang yang masih berada didalam kuil itu hanyalah Naruto, Kyoshi, dan Tayuya yang masih memeluk Kyoshi.

Beberapa lama kemudian, akhirnya Tayuya berhenti menangis dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyoshi. Lalu Kyoshi berdiri dan memandang Naruto dan Tayuya bergantian.

"Baiklah, mungkin ini saatnya aku pergi. Tapi sebelum itu, Tayuya, terimalah," kata Kyoshi sambil memberikan dua buah kipas lipat yang terselip dipinggangnya, Tayuya menerima Kipas itu dengan raut wajah Bingung. "Itu adalah hadiah untukmu. Dan untukmu Naruto, aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa helai pakaian untukmu dan Tayuya yang aku taruh di Perahu kalian. Nah sekarang aku pergi, selamat tinggal," kata Kyoshi sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari hadapan Naruto dan Tayuya.

Beberapa saat berselang, Naruto mendekat ketempat Tayuya yang sampai saat ini masih saja memandang tempat Kyoshi berdiri sebelumnya.

"Hey, ayo kita pergi dari sini _Hime_."

Tayuya pun segera menoleh kearah Naruto yang berdiri disampingnya. Dia pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah bersama Naruto keluar dari kuil itu, tak lupa juga Tayuya memeluk lengan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal kedua remaja itu. Naruto dan Tayuya selama 3 tahun ini tumbuh menjadi remaja yang tampan dan cantik, dimana fisik Naruto terlihat berisi dengan kedua matanya yang tajam bagaikan elang, rambut Bondenya juga sekarang cukup unik. Naruto memotong Rambutnya dengan gaya _Undercut Slick Back Style_ dengan dua buah garis horizontal diatas telinga kirinya (Lihat aja rambut Takiya Genji).

Tayuya sendiri tumbuh menjadi remaja bertubuh Profesional, dimana bagian dada dan ehem pantatnya cukup besar dan berisi. Rambut Merah sepunggungnya digerai serta wajah Ayunya yang bisa membuat orang lain selain Naruto memerah dan terpesona.

Pakaian yang dipakai Tayuya adalah Tunik coklat kehijauan tanpa lengan dan memperlihatkan lengan Kaos berwarna Hijau sebatas siku, memakai sepasang Armband berwarna hijau di kedua tangannya (Singkatnya bagian atas seperti pakaian Toph Bei Fong). Sebagai bawahan, Tayuya mengenakan celana pendek berwarna hijau dan memakai Sendal Ninja standar berwarna hitam.

* * *

Setelah kurang lebih 1 jam berjalan, akhirnya Naruto dan Tayuya tiba didepan sebuah perahu yang cukup besar di tepi pantai yang dulunya tempat mereka terdampar (**AN** : Perahu itu mirip seperti Perahu Suku Air).

"_Nee Hime_, kita akan kemana setelah ini?" tanya Naruto menoleh kearah kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak tau Naru, kemanapun kau pergi aku akan ikut denganmu," balas Tayuya juga memandang Naruto.

"Haha, baiklah. Sebaiknya kita naik saja dulu ke perahu itu." Tayuya menganggukkan kepala menyetujui ucapan Naruto.

Setelah itu mereka berdua menaiki perahu itu, lalu Naruto dengan segera membentang layar perahu mereka dan mulai mengendalikan Air laut dibawah perahu itu untuk meninggalkan pulau tersebut.

Setelah cukup jauh dari Pulau itu. Naruto dan Tayuya saling pandang setelah melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri, pulau itu tiba-tiba memudar dan menghilang ditempatnya.

"Hahh, tak terasa 3 tahun berlalu. Dan sekarang perjalanan kita untuk mencapai perdamaian sudah dimulai. _Nee Hime_, apa kau siap membantuku untuk mencapai perdamaian itu?"

"Kapanpun kau membutuhkanku, aku siap Naru," jawab Tayuya sambil memandang Naruto yang ada disampingnya yang saat ini juga tengah memandangnya.

Naruto tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu. Dia pun meletakkan tangan kanannya dan mengelus surai Merah Tayuya dengan pelan dan lembut. Tayuya sendiri menundukkan kepalanya malu setelah diperlakukan seperti itu.

* * *

**Another Place : Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage Office, 02.21 PM.**

Seorang lelaki berumur kurang-lebih 35-an saat ini terlihat duduk di kursi kebesarannya sambil memegang dan memandang sebuah bingkai foto dengan pandangan sendu. Laki-laki itu adalah sang Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato

Foto yang dipandangi oleh lelaki itu ternyata adalah foto Naruto saat berumur 9 tahun yang sedang berpose memasang senyum lebarnya dengan jari tangan kanan membentuk huruf V.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Kontan saja setelah mendengar ketukan puntu ruangannya, Minato menaruh foto tersebut di samping kanan meja kerjanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu sambil mengucapkan kata _"Masuk"._

Pintu itu terbuka menampilkan seorang laki-laki dewasa berrambut perak yang memakai masker hitam diwajahnya, _Hittai Ate_ pria itu terpasang dengan Posisi miring hingga menutupi mata kirinya. Ternyata pria itu adalah mantan murid Hokage sendiri sekaligus salah satu Jounin Elite yang dimiliki oleh Konoha, Hatake Kakashi.

"Misi mengawal Tazuna-_san_ Sukses, Hokage-_sama_." Kata Kakashi setelah sampai didepan meja kerja Minato.

"Bagus, ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan Kakashi? Kalau tidak ada, aku ingin kau memanggil para Jounin pembimbing sekarang untuk membahas tentang Ujian Chuunin yang diadakan dalam waktu dekat ini." tanya Minato setelah mendengar laporan dari Jounin yang ada didepannya.

"Baik Hokage-_sama_."

_Poff!_

Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kakashi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan menggunakan _Shunshin no Jutsu_ miliknya.

Minato kembali memandang foto Putranya itu setelah kepergian Kakashi, raut wajah yang sempat menegas tadi kembali sendu. 'Sampai saat ini aku masih belum percaya kalau kau sudah meninggal nak. Kalau kau masih hidup setelah Insiden 3 tahun yang lalu, cepatlah pulang. Aku benar-benar rindu denganmu,' batin Minato terus memandang bocah yang ada didalam foto tersebut.

* * *

**Another Place (Again) : Rebellion Army Base.**

Seorang laki-laki berrambut biru pendek dengan saat ini duduk bersimpuh didepan seorang wanita cantik berrambut Merah _Maroon_ yang memakai baju terusan berwarna biru. Wanita itu memandang laki-laki berrambut biru itu dengan raut wajah seriusnya.

"Bagaimana Ao?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada tegas yang keluar dari bibir ranumnya.

"Pasukan kita yang berjumlah 683 orang, sudah siap menyerang Kirigakure dibawah pimpinan anda Mei-_sama_." Jawab laki-laki yang bernama Ao itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus, katakan pada mereka, 2 jam lagi kita akan berangkat untuk menyerang Kirigakure."

"Ha'i Mei-_sama_." Setelah mengatakan itu, Ao berdiri dan keluar meninggalkan Wanita cantik bernama Mei itu sendiri. mei sendiri saat ini mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menatap langit-langit tenda miliknya.

"Kali ini. Aku akan membunuhmu serta mengembalikan kejayaan Kirigakure, Yagura," desis wanita cantik itu pelan.

* * *

…**TBC…**

* * *

**Author Note's :**

**Hallo Fanfictioners, Decepticons kembali kehadapan anda dengan membawakan Chapter 2 fic ini.**

**Di chapter ini saya sengaja menulis scane Pelatihan Naruto Spirit Air saja dan menskip latihannya, karena kalau ditulis semuanya satu-persatu, bakalan panjang banget. Tapi tenang jika ada yang kecewa dengan latihan ini, di chapter-chapter depan bakalan saya ungkap sesi latihan Naruto satu persatu melalui media Flashback(?).**

**Baiklah, ini dia data dari kedua tokoh kita :**

**Nama : Uzumaki (Namikaze) Naruto.**

**Umur : 13 Tahun.**

**Desa Asal : Konohagakure.**

**Status/Julukan : Avatar, Aoi Seishin (Arwah Biru).**

**Kemampuan : 4 Main Bender, Sub-Element Bender (Lava, Kilat/Petir, Logam, Darah (Akan muncul satu persatu tapi masih lama))**

**Kekkai Genkai : -**

**Senjata : Ry****ū**** no Kiba.**

**-O-**

**Nama : Uzumaki Tayuya.**

**Umur : 13 Tahun.**

**Desa Asal : Uzushiogakure.**

**Status/Julukan : Kunoichi, Akaseishin no Kyoshi (Arwah Merah Kyoshi)**

**Kemampuan : F****ū****ton &amp; Doton (C-rank sampai S-rank), Fuinjutsu (C-rank sampai S-rank).**

**Kekkai Genkai : Rantai Chakra (Tayuya lebih suka mengendalikan Rantai chakranya dengan Seruling Chakra miliknya.**

**Senjata : Kunai, Shuriken, Seruling Chakra, Kipas Kyoshi.**

**Nah, itulah data kedua Chara kita. Waktunya saya undur diri dari hadapan anda, namun sebelum itu terima kasih atas Review anda di chapter kemarin, dan inilah jawaban atas pertanyaan Review kemarin.**

**Arashi no Magatama, - **Ya, Naruto bakalan balik ke Konoha kurang lebih 5 chapter lagi.

**Uzumaki Akagami, - **jawaban pertanyaan anda ada di atas.

**Yovie-kun, - **memang seperti itu kok, Naruto saya buat Ahli Taijutsu dengan 4 gaya berbeda, sesuai dengan Tekhnik Bela diri Bending masing-masing.

**Kitsune**, - Anu, sebenernya (Garuk-garuk kepala) bukan seperti itu Avatar yang saya maksudkan, disini Naruto yang jadi Avatar, sama seperti di Film Avatar : The Legend of Aang/ The Last Airbender. Avatar yang bisa mengendalikan 4 elemen berbeda itu maksud saya.

**Baiklah, Tinggalkan jejak anda baik berupa Kritik, saran, pertanyaan atau yang lainnya. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

**Next Chapter : Debut Pertama, Membantu pasukan Rebellion.**

**Decepticons! Mundur!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebelumnya :**

"_Ha'i Mei-sama." Setelah mengatakan itu, Ao berdiri dan keluar meninggalkan Wanita cantik bernama Mei itu sendiri. mei sendiri saat ini mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menatap langit-langit tenda miliknya._

"_Kali ini. Aku akan membunuhmu serta mengembalikan kejayaan Kirigakure, Yagura," desis wanita cantik itu pelan._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 3 : Debut pertama, membantu Pasukan Rebellion.**

* * *

Saat ini, sudah lebih dari 1 jam perjalanan Perahu yang dinaiki oleh sepasang kekasih itu. Naruto maupun Tayuya sedang Asik dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri. dimana Naruto sekarang sedang memeriksa perlengkapan mereka di Kabin Perahunya, sedang Tayuya sekarang sedang tiduran di Kursi santai disamping kemudi perahu yang dikemudikan oleh Bunshin miliknya.

Cukup lama mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, hingga mereka langsung berlari ke depan Perahu karena Bunshin Tayuya mengatakan dirinya melihat sebuah Dermaga sekitar 1 Kilometer didepan mereka.

"Hmm, Apa mungkin itu dermaga Negara Air? Bentuknya hampir mirip dengan Dermaga milik Negara Api," gumam Naruto. Lalu pandangannya beralih kearah Bunshin Tayuya yang bertindak sebagai Navigator. "Turunkan Layar yang satunya Hime!" seru Naruto pada Bunshin Tayuya.

"Aye _Captain_!" balas Bunshin Tayuya dengan nada yang sama.

Perlu diketahui, perahu mereka memiliki 2 Layar yang berbeda ukuran, dan Layar yang baru saja diturunkan adalah layar yang lebih kecil. Kecepatan Perahu itupun bertambah cukup cepat.

"Hey, kenapa kau buru-buru sekali sih?" tanya Tayuya heran dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Haha, aku lapar Hime. Diperahu ini tak ada makanan kecuali pakaian-pakaian kita dan beberapa lembar Ryo," jawab Naruto nyengir.

"Ada-ada saja kau ini, oh iya, berapa Ryo yang kita punya?"

"Mm, kurang lebih 500 ribu Ryo. Memang kenapa Hime?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan pertanyaan kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak ada, hanya memastikan saja. Aku ingin membeli Scroll penyimpanan untuk menyimpan barang-barang kita. Tidak enak juga melihatmu terus saja menggendong barang-barang kita kemanapun kita pergi." Naruto pun ber-oh-ria setelah mengerti ucapan Tayuya.

Kurang lebih 10 menit, akhirnya mereka telah sampai di Dermaga yang ternyata milk Negara Air. Langsung saja Tayuya menghilangkan Bunshinnya dan mengambil alih kemudi Perahunya dan memarkirkan perahu mereka diantara perahu maupun Kapal lain yang berjejer rapi ditempat itu.

Kemudian mereka turun dari perahu itu tak lupa dengan Naruto yang membawa barang-barang mereka dan berjalan kearah pusat dermaga untuk meminta petugas menjaga Perahu mereka. Setelah itu mereka kembali berjalan dengan santai dijalan setapak menuju Desa Kirigakure untuk singgah beberapa waktu dan membeli perlengkapan yang mereka butuhkan.

"Hey, berapa lama kita menetap di desa itu Naru?" tanya Tayuya disela-sela langkah mereka.

"Tidak, kita tidak akan menetap disana. Kita kesana hanya untuk membeli perlengkapan-perlengkapan yang kita butuhkan dan setelah selesai, kita kembali berlayar menuju Desa Clan kita," ucap Naruto menjelaskan apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Desa Clan kita? Apa maksudmu Uzushiogakure Naru?"

"Benar, lagian aku juga ingin melihat bagaimana rupa Desa Clan Kita."

"Tapi, bukankah sekarang desa Uzushio sudah-"

_**DUUAAARRRRR!**_

Naruto dan Tayuya langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka setelah mendengar suara ledakan barusan yang mengagetkan mereka berdua. Lalu mereka saling pandang dan menganggukkan kepala dengan serempak.

Dengan cepat, Naruto meletakkan Tas besar yang menampung pakaian mereka berdua dan menggeledah isi tas itu. lain halnya dengan Tayuya yang saat ini sedang merangkai Segel tangan.

"_**Henge no Jutsu : Akaseishin no Kyoshi!"**_

_Poff!_

Setelah mengatakan nama Jutsu yang dipakainya, tubuh Tayuya dikelilingi oleh Asap putih yang cukup tebal. Dan setelah asap itu menghilang, terlihatlah sekarang penampilan yang berbeda dari sosok Tayuya (_Bayangin saja Pakaian serta Make Up Avatar Kyoshi tapi berrambut merah_).

Setelah itu, iris Madu milik Tayuya mengarah ke sosok Naruto yang saat ini sudah memakai Jubah Berhoody Hitam polos serta memakai topeng wajah Arwah bertaring panjang dan berwarna Biru dan Putih (_Lihat saja Topeng yang dipakai Zuko_), surai pirang dengan potongan Uniknya hanya sedikit yang terlihat karena tertutupi oleh Hoody Jubahnya.

"Sekarang, kita pergi ketempat ledakan itu," kata Naruto dengan Nada tegas.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Tas itu Naru?" tanya Tayuya sambil menunjuk tas yang berisi pakaian mereka yang tergeletak disamping kaki Naruto.

"Tinggalkan disana." Jawab Naruto dengan tangan kanan yang menunjuk sebuah lubang yang cukup besar di samping Pohon besar yang ada di sisi Jalan setapak yang saat ini mereka lalui.

Tayuya pun mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Naruto dan membawa Tas mereka lalu memasukkan tas itu kedalam lubang yang ternyata tak terlalu dalam itu. setelah selesai, dengan Naruto yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya, Tayuya berdiri dari jongkoknya lalu menghampiri Naruto.

_Brak!_

Setelah itu dengan cepat Naruto memberatkan tumpuan kaki kanannya serta memutar sedikit kakinya itu searah dengan jarum Jam, dan langsung saja lubang itu tertutup dengan tanah yang berada disekelilingnya hingga sekarang tak lubang itu tertutup sempurna.

"Sekarang, ayo kita pergi."

"Ha'i!"

Mereka berdua pun melesat dengan cukup cepat menuju keasal ledakan besar itu. tak sampai 20 menit, mereka sudah sampai 100 meter dari gerbang desa Kirigakure. Naruto dan Tayuya bisa melihat disekitaran gerbang itu sekarang menjadi area pertempuran ratusan Ninja Kirigakure melawan para pasukan Rebellion.

"Jadi ini yang dimaksud perang saudara yang terjadi di Kirigakure." Gumam Naruto dengan suara rendah namun masih bisa didengar oleh Tayuya.

"Ya, sesuai dengan perkataan Kyoshi-sensei, perang ini telah terjadi cukup lama antara Pasukan Rebellion yang menginginkan Perdamaian dan Kesajahteraan dengan Pasukan yang dipimpin oleh Yagura yang ingin memusnahkan pengguna Kekkai Genkai dari desa itu." kata Tayuya menanggapi gumaman Naruto.

Mereka mengetahui semua itu karena mereka berdua diberitahu oleh Avatar-avatar yang melatih mereka. keempat Avatar itu sering mengelilingi Negara Elemental untuk memeriksa keadaan, dan salah satu nya adalah desa Kirigakure sendiri. Oleh sebab itu Naruto mengetahui hampir semua yang terjadi di seluruh penjuru Negara Elemental. Dari hal terkecil hingga sebuah _Rahasia_ besar yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun didunia ini.

"Namun sepertinya Yagura dan Mei Terumi tidak ada disana. Hime, kau bantu Pasukan Rebellion itu sementara aku akan mencari pemimpin mereka," seru Naruto tegas.

Dan kalimat yang berisi perintah itu membuat Tayuya mengerti dan melesat ke arah pertempuran itu sedangkan Naruto bergerak mencari pemimpin kedua belah pihak itu.

* * *

**Another Side : Rebellion Army Place's.**

Suasana di sekitar gerbang Utama desa yang terkenal dengan nama Desa Kabut Tersembunyi itu saat ini sungguh mengerikan, dimana Pasukan Rebellion bertempur mati-matian dengan Pasukan Yagura yang jumlahnya 5 kali lebih besar dari jumlah Pasukan Rebellion.

Seorang ninja dari Garis depan mundur dan mendekati laki-laki barrambut biru bermata satu yang berada diposisi tengah, sebut saja namanya Midorima. Saat ini dia sudah berada didekat pria berrambut biru yang menjadi tujuannya.

"Bagaimana ini Ao-_sama_? Pasukan kita sudah banyak yang gugur dan kehabisan chakra, pasukan Musuh semakin lama semakin mendominasi pertempuran!" seru Midorima agak keras pada laki-laki berrambut biru bernama Ao itu.

"Aku juga tidak tau! Mei-_sama_ sudah mempercayakan tugas ini pada kita! Jadi selama jiwa ini masih dikandung badan, Aku tidak akan mengalah dari mereka. aku tidak ingin membuat Mei-_sama_ kecewa!" tegas Ao membuat Midorima menganggukkan kepala setuju dengan apa yang laki-laki bermata satu itu katakan.

Namun semakin lama, Para pasukan Rebellion terus terkikis, dan membuat para pasukan Rebellion mulai merasakan apa yang namanya ketakutan akan kematian. Ao yang melihat pasukan yang ada dibawah pimpinannya sama sekali tak tau harus berbuat apa, saat ini dia hanya mengandalkan Ninjutsu jarak jauh saja untuk mengikis pasukan lawan satu-persatu.

"Hahaha! Ayo teman-teman, sekarang saatnya kita semua untuk menggabungkan kekuatan kita untuk membunuh mereka!" teriak salah satu dari pasukan Yagura.

Dan teriakan itu disetujui oleh semua Pasukan yang tersisa. Secara bersamaan, mereka semua merangkai Segel Tangan untuk mengeluarkan kemampuan terkuat yang mereka punya.

"_**Suiton : Suiry**__**ū**__**dan no Jutsu!"**_

"_**Suiton : Suigadan!"**_

"_**Katon : Gory**__**ū**__**ka no Jutsu!**_

"_**Katon : Kary**__**ū**__** Endan!"**_

"_**F**__**ūton : Dai Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"**_

"_**F**__**ūton : Kaze no Yaiba!"**_

Seluruh pasukan Rebellion tak ada satupun yang tak membelalakkan matanya saat melihat puluhan Ninjutsu yang melesat kearah mereka. mereka sudah tak bisa lari lagi dari pertempuran karena melihat semua Jutsu itu yang sudah dekat dengan mereka.

'Ya, lebih baik mati sebagai seorang Ksatria daripada lari seperti pengecut,' pikir hampir semua pasukan Rebellion yang memandang puluhan Jutsu berbeda Element itu dengan pasrah.

_ZZRRAASSSSHHH!_

Sebuah dinding tanah yang sangat tebal dengan tinggi 9 meter tiba-tiba muncul dari permukaan tanah 5 meter didepan para pasukan Rebellion yang berdiri di garis depan. Para pasukan yang melihat dinding raksasa itu saling pandang satu sama lain lantaran bingung dengan siapa yang menciptakan dinding setebal dan sepanjang itu.

_**DUAARRR! DUUAAARRRR! DUAARRR! DUUAARRRR!**_

Ledakan yang dihasilkan oleh puluhan Jutsu milik Pasukan Yagura itu meledak dengan farian yang berbeda-beda. Namun walaupun begitu, Jutsu-jutsu itu belum cukup untuk meruntuhkan tembok Tebal itu.

"Hah..hah.. untung masih sempat. Tapi, Ch-chakra dan tenagaku terkuras cukup banyak untuk m-menciptakan Benteng itu hah..hah.." gumam Tayuya yang ternyata dialah yang membuat Benteng tanah itu.

Saat ini dia sedang berdiri dipuncak sebuah pohon yang tak terlalu jauh dibelakang para pasukan Rebellion. Kedua tangannya yang terangkat secara diagonal keatas dengan kedua Kipas Kyoshi yang sedang digenggam kedua tangannya. Sekarang dia sedang mengatur nafasnya yang sempat memburu setelah menciptakan Benteng tanah itu. benteng tanah itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai S+-rank Ninjutsu, tentu saja itu membuatnya yang masih berumur 13 tahun itu kehilangan cukup banyak Chakra dan tenaga.

"Siapa yang menciptakan Benteng ini?" beralih kedepan dimana Ao menanyakan pasukannya tentang benteng didepannya.

Namun para pasukannya yang tersisa kurang lebih 150-an itu mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng tanda mereka tidak tahu.

_ZZRRAASSSSHHH!_

Ao dan beberapa Pasukan yang berdiri didepan Benteng itu memundurkan langkah mereka kebelakang karena melihat Benteng yang melindungi mereka itu kembali masuk kedalam tanah dengan tiba-tiba. Para Pasukan Yagura geram karena gagal melenyapkan lawan mereka. Puluhan dari mereka kembali merangkai Segel Tangan mereka untuk kembali menyerang pasukan Rebellion.

Namun baru saja mereka ingin meneriakkan nama Jutsu mereka masing-masing, sebuah suara khas seruling berhasil menghentikan mereka. langsung saja Pasukan Yagura dan Pasukan Rebellion menoleh keasal suara Seruling itu, dan mereka heran sekaligus terkejut melihat seorang perempuan berpakaian aneh ber Make Up tebal sedang memainkan serulingnya diatas pohon yang tak jauh dari belakang mereka.

Dan yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah puluhan rantai Emas berpendar merah Maroon terlihat keluar dari punggung perempuan itu dan menjalar kebawah serta masuk kedalam tanah di sekeliling pohon tempatnya berdiri.

_Brusshh! Brusshh! Brusshh! Brusshh! Brusshh!_

Ratusan rantai dengan warna yang sama seperti yang muncul dipunggung perempuan itu muncul dari dalam tanah secara bersamaan disekitar para Pasukan Yagura. Tentu saja hal itu membuat kedua belah pihak itu terkejut dan membulatkan mata mereka.

Rantai-rantai itu dengan cepat mengikat tubuh semua pasukan Yagura tanpa terkecuali sehingga membuat para Pasukan Yagura berteriak kesakitan setelah tubuh mereka jatuh karena Rantai-rantai yang menjerat tubuh mereka menarik paksa tubuh mereka.

Lagi-lagi apa yang terjadi barusan membuat Ao dan Pasukan Rebellion membulatkan mata mereka. mereka sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat itu. dimana seluruh Pasukan Yagura yang banyaknya 5 kali lebih besar mereka takluk tengan perempuan misterius yang menolong mereka dan parahnya lagi mereka takluk hanya dengan satu Jutsu, sangat sulit dipercaya.

_Trak! Trak! Trak! Trak!_

Rantai-rantai yang mengikat tubuh para pasukan Yagura itu terputus dibagian rantai yang muncul didalam tanah dan meninggalkan potongan Rantai yang mengikat tubuh mereka. Rantai-rantai itu kembali masuk kedalam punggung perempuan misterius itu dan setelah masuk seluruhnya, perempuan itu turun dari atas pohon tempatnya berdiri dan menghampiri Pasukan Rebelion.

"Siapa anda Nona? Kenapa Nona membantu kami?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

_**DUUAAAARRRRRR!**_

Ledakan besar barusan membuat para Pasukan Rebellion mengalihkan pandangan mereka keasal suara, tak terkecuali perempuan itu yang nyatanya adalah Tayuya yang sedang dalam bentuk Henge Kyoshinya.

"D-dimana perempuan tadi!"

Cukup lama mereka memandang sudut desa tempat ledakan itu berasal hingga mereka semua kembali mengalihkan pandangan mereka setelah salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan suara yang cukup keras barusan.

Dan benar saja, perempuan yang menolong mereka sudah hilang ditempatnya berdiri. Itu membuat para Pasukan Rebellion yang tersisa terkejut, tak terkecuali pimpinan mereka, Ao.

Salah satu dari Pasukan itu, dengan ciri-ciri laki-laki dewasa berrambut merah Pendek beririskan sepasang Ruby dan sebuah bekas luka sayatan di samping bibir kanannya, tanpa sepengetahuan yang lainnya, saat ini dia terdiam sambil menatap Rantai yang mengikat para Pasukan Yagura.

'_Satu lagi Uzumaki yang aku temukan. Aku tidak boleh membiarkannya berkeliaran bebas seperti itu, aku harus bisa membawanya bersamaku, bagaimanapun caranya,'_ batin Pria itu yang masih saja memandang Rantai berduri yang diselimuti oleh pendar kemerahan itu.

* * *

**Another Side : North Kirigakure, (7 menit sebelum Tayuya menjatuhkan pasukan Yagura)**

"_**Yoton : Yokai no Jutsu!"**_

Seorang wanita dewasa berrambut Merah Maroon dengan body sexy yang memakai baju terusan berwarna biru menyemburkan Lava panas dari mulutnya kearah seorang laki-laki bertubuh kecil berrambut Abu-abu terang beriris Pink dengan bekas luka jahitan dibawah mata kirinya. Mereka adalah pemimpin kedua pasukan yang sedang bertempur di dekat gerbang desa mereka, Mei Terumi dan sang Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura.

Yagura yang melihat bongkahan Lava yang mengarah padanya tentu tak tinggal diam, dia merangkai Segel tangan dengan cepat.

"_**Suiton : Mizukagami no Jutsu!"**_

Setelah itu muncullah cermin air didepan tubuhnya dan cermin air itu mengeluarkan Jutsu yang sama dengan Jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh Mei.

_Brraassstt!_

Kedua bongkahan Lava itu langsung berceceran secara acak di tanah yang ada disekelilingnya ketika keduanya berbenturan. Mei geram melihat Jutsu yang menurutnya memuakkan yang digunakan oleh Yagura.

"Cih, pengecut! Apa hanya itu yang kau bisa hah!" berntak Mei agak keras.

"Memang kenapa Terumi, kau saja yang terlalu lemah dan tidak mampu menghancurkan Jutsu milikku. Aku sarankan kau sebaiknya menyerah Mei, dan terima penawaranku untuk menjadikanmu sebagai pemuas Nafsuku," balas Yagura dengan seringai yang menempel di bibirnya.

"Cih, lebih baik aku mati daripada aku melakukan hal hina seperti itu. bersiaplah untuk mati Bajingan!"

Dengan itu, Mei kembali merangkai Segel Tangan yang cukup panjang dan rumit, setelah selesai Mei langsung menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya hingga membuat dadanya membengkak.

"_**Suiton : Suiry**__**ū**__**dan no Jutsu!"**_

_Bwwuusss.._

Setelah mengucapkan mana jutsunya yang agak kesusahan karena dadanya membengkak, Mei langsung menyemburkan Air dengan Intensitas besar kearah Yagura. Semburan air itu membentuk sebuah Naga Air yang cukup besar dan melesat kearah Yagura.

"_**Suiton : Mizukagami no Jutsu!"**_

Yagura kembali menciptakan cermin air karena sebelumnya cermin air yang ia buat tadi sudah menghilang. Dan kembali lagi, Duplikat Jutsu Mei Terumi keluar dari cermin itu dan mengarah ke Naga Air milik Mei Terumi.

_Pssshh!_

Bayangan hitam muncul didepan Mei Terumi. Bayangan itu memperlihatkan Naruto yang sedang memakai Topeng Arwah serta jubah ber Hoodynya.

Naruto mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah dua Naga yang akan segera bertabrakan itu. Apa yang dia lakukan seterusnya adalah mengendalikan kedua Naga air itu dan menggabungkannya. Setelah itu, Naruto memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat, dan Naga air Raksasa itu ikut bergerak kebelakang dan memutar lesatannya serta kembali mengarah ke Yagura.

_**DUAARRRR!**_

Naga air itu berhasil menghantam Yagura serta tanah disekitarnya hingga menghasilkan ledakan besar dan menciptakan asap terbal berwarna coklat kehitaman yang mengelilingi tempat ledakan.

Mei yang melihat sosok Naruto serta kejadian barusan segera mengambil jarak dengan Naruto dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Mei cukup keras.

"Tenanglah Mei Terumi, aku berada dipihakmu," kata Naruto setelah membalikkan badannya kearah sang pemimpin pasukan Rebellion.

Mei mengerutkan keningnya. Heran serta tanda tanya besar muncul dikepalanya setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya perempuan berumur kurang lebih 25 tahun itu.

"Bangsat! Siapa yang berani melakukan ini padaku!"

Naruto serta Mei Terumi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat ledakan itu dan melihat Yagura yang sudah berdiri dengan luka sayatan disekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Sekarang menjauhlah dari sini, pertarungan ini aku ambil alih. Aku tahu kapasitas Chakramu saat ini mungkin tinggal 15 %," kata Naruto yang sudah siap bertarung dan saat ini dia sudah memasang kuda-kuda khas Earthbender, _Hung Gar_.

Mei melotot setelah mendengar ucapan pria misterius yang berdiri beberapa meter didepannya, dia terkejut lantaran laki-laki misterius itu tahu kalau saat ini chakranya sudah tinggal 15 %. _'Dia bukan orang sembarangan, meskipun aku belum tahu apa kemampuan orang itu, tapi aku yakin dia mempunyai kemampuan tingkat atas hanya dengan melihat kuda-kudanya. Kuda-kuda itu terlihat seperti mengandalkan keseimbangan dan ketenangan yang sempurna,'_ batin Mei Terumi setelah mengamati Kuda-kuda yang digunakan oleh Naruto.

"Semoga perkataanmu benar _Wakamono-san_." Setelah itu Mei menjauh dari jangkauan Naruto yang akan melawan Yagura.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan setelah mendengar perkaaan wanita itu. lalu dia memandang Yagura yang masih mengatur nafasnya akibat ledakan tadi.

'_Aliran Chakranya tidak beraturan, ditambah aku juga merasakan adanya sedikit chakta asing ditubuhnya, namun itu bukan berasal dari monster yang ada dalamnya. Tak salah lagi, orang ini sedang dalam kendali seseorang,'_ batin Naruto setelah menganalisa pria kecil didepannya itu.

"Jadi kau yang membuatku begini bedebah!? Aku akan membunuhmu."

Bentakan Yagura barusan tak membuat nyali Naruto menurun sedikitpun. dia hanya terdiam ditempatnya, menunggu Yagura menyerang duluan.

Dan benar saja, Yagura melesat kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan High-Jounin yang dimilikinya serta mengangkat tangan kanannya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melesatkan pukulannya kewajah Naruto.

"_**Sangosho!"**_

"Jangan sampai kau terkena pukulannya Wakamono-_san_!"

Naruto terkejut mendengar teriakan Mei yang berada cukup jauh darinya. Dengan menggunakan kecepatan atasnya, Naruto berhasil menghindar dari hantaman telapak tangan Yondaime Mizukage itu. namun tanah tempat pukulan itu mendarat tiba-tiba berubah menjadi karang.

'_Huhh, untung saja. Sepertinya Taijutsu tak akan membantu untuk melawannya,'_ batin Naruto yang sudah menjaga jarak dengan Yagura.

"Cih, apa kau hanya bisa menghindar!?" decih Yagura dengan nada geramnya.

Tanpa membalas perkataan laki-laki kecil itu, Naruto melesat dengan _Ry__ū__ no Kiba _yang sudah berada digenggamannya. Yagura menyeringai melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto, langsung saja dia juga ikut melesat dengan _Staff _unik yang sudah siap digenggamannya.

_Trank!_

Benturan kedua jenis senjata itu menghasilkan suara dentingan khas. Naruto maupun Yagura saling pandang satu-sama lain. Mereka berdua kembali menggerakkan senjata mereka masing-masing untuk mencoba menebas tubuh satu sama lain.

_Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank!_

Benturan kedua jenis senjata itu terus berlanjut, Naruto maupun Yagura tak ingin mengalah. Naruto yang sudah bosan dengan pertarungan Kenjutsu itu pun menaikkan Level Kenjutsunya, dan hal itu berhasil membuat Yagura agak kesusahan mengimbangi Naruto.

Merasa tak ada gunanya lagi beradu Kenjutsu, Yagura melesat mundur beberapa meter kebelakang. lalu sang Yondaime merangkai Segel Tangan dengan cepat dan cukup rumit.

"_**Suiton : Dai Suigadan no Jutsu!"**_

_Wushh! Wushh!_

Yagura menembakkan cukup banyak peluru taring Air dari mulutnya dengan ukuran yang cukup besar kearah Naruto.

Melihat peluru-peuru itu sedang mengincar tubuhnya, dengan cepat Naruto kembali menyarungkan Pedangnya dan kembali memasang kuda-kuda Hung Gar.

_Brak! __**Zrraaassshh!**_

Tanpa menunda waktu, Naruto menghentakkan kaki kirinya ditanah yang ada didepannya serta mengangkat tangan kanannya seperti mengangkat sebuah batu besar karena gerakan tangannya terlihat patah-patah. Langsung saja, tanah yang ada dihadapannya terangkat dan membentuk sebuah dinding tanah yang amat kokoh.

_**Duarr! Duar! Duar!**_

Dinding tanah itu seakan menjadi mangsa yang empuk bagi Peluru-peluru Air itu, ledakan yang dihasilkan pun cukup besar dan beruntun. Namun walaupun begitu, dinding tanah itu tetap berdiri kokoh seakan semua peluru Air yang menghantamnya itu tak ada apa-apanya.

"Cih, ternyata kau tangguh juga, orang asing," Decak Yagura kesal karena jutsunya berhasil ditahan oleh dinding tanah yang dibuat oleh Naruto, namun tak lama setelahnya seringai kejam muncul dibibir sang Mizukage. "Tapi bagaimana dengan ini." lanjutnya dan segera merangkai Segel Tangan yang cukup panjang.

"_**Suiton : Dai Suiry**__**ū**__**dan no Jutsu!"**_

Jutsu yang sama dengan yang dikeluarkan sang Pemimpin Pasukan Rebellion beberapa saat yang lalu sekarang menyembur keluar dari mulut sang Mizukage. Naga air yang ukurannya 2 kali lebih besar dari ukuran aslinya itu melesat dengan kencang menuju dinding Tanah tempat Naruto berlindung.

_**DUUAARAARRRRR!**_

Ledakan besar yang sanggup memekikkan telinga siapa saja yang ada ditempat itu tak dapat dielakkan setelah Naga Air raksasa itu menghantam dinding tanah itu. asap hitam mengempul sangat hitam dan pekat mengelilingi dinding Tanah dan Naruto sendiri.

"Hahaha! Mati kau bangsat!" teriak Yagura kesetanan.

Mei Terumi yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana membulatkan matanya, dia tak percaya melihat Jutsu kelas tinggi itu menghantam dinding tanah barusan. Mei berani bertaruh, saat ini pemuda misterius yang menolongnya itu pasti sudah meregang nyawa sekarang.

1 menit setelah ledakan itu, Asap hitam itu telah menghilang seperuhnya, dan apa yang terlihat ditempat ledakan itu membuat mata Mei Terumi kembali membulat.

"I-itu, t-tidak mungkin. R-rantai C-chakra," gumam Mei dengan terbata saking terkejutnya.

* * *

…**TBC…**

* * *

**Kiiroi Kitsune.197, - **belum, untuk sekarang masih di level Strong (Mid-Kage)

**Okhi-san,** \- maaf, tapi sarannya untuk dibuat Dark gak bisa. Seorang Avatar kan gak mungkin jadi dark. Untuk Harem, mungkin iya, ada saran untuk 2nd Pair Naruto? Tapi yang gak biasa ya.

** riki, ryugasaki94,** \- memang rencananya seperti itu kok, tapi sekarang belum waktunya.

**Namikaze Anwar,** \- belum, untuk sub-elementnya akan dikuasai satu-persatu nanti dichapter-chapter selanjutnya. Ntuk terbangnya, saya rasa itu tidak perlu.

**Uzumaki Akagami,** \- Bisa sih, itukan bagian dari Waterbander semi sub-element. Tayuya bisa kok, tapi belum waktunya.

**Dragfila hasnah,** \- tidak, sudah terlalu banyak yang seperti itu.

**Zombiie1, **\- yang jadi Jinchūrikinya kan Naruko.

**Shin234**, - pertaanyaan pertama sudah terjawab, dan untuk yang kedua, akan diketahui dichapter depan.

**iib-junior**, - maaf salah tulis bro, untuk pertanyaan kedua, bisa tapi masih lama juga munculnya satu-persatu.

**Yovie-kun**, - pertama, pengganti Naruto adalah Naruko. kedua, ceritanya mungkin sampai PDS4, tergantung jalan cerita nanti. Ketiga, NaruTayu bakalan balik kok cuma gak jadi Shinobi/Kunoichi. Terakhir, pairnya mungkin nambah.

**Untuk yang lainnya, terimakasih atas Review yang kalian berkian.**

* * *

**Author Note's :**

**Itulah chapter 3, maaf karena wordnya sedikit soalnya saya lagi banyak masalah nih, tapi dichapter depan saya usahakan wordnya nambah. Saran, Kritik, pertanyaan, dan yang lainnya dalam bentu Review saya tunggu, hehe. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.**

**Next Chapter : Kemenangan Pasukan Rebellion &amp; Rahasia SSS-Rank.**

**Decepticons! Mundur!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sebelumnya :**

_1 menit setelah ledakan itu, Asap hitam itu telah menghilang sepenuhnya, dan apa yang terlihat ditempat ledakan itu membuat mata Mei Terumi kembali membulat._

"_I-itu, t-tidak mungkin. R-rantai C-chakra," gumam Mei dengan terbata saking terkejutnya._

**.**

**.**

**(OST, Opening : Hound Dog – Rocks)**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : Kemenangan Pasukan Rebellion &amp; Rahasia SSS-Rank.**

* * *

Penyebab Mei seperti itu karena saat ini dia melihat, di samping tubuh Naruto, berdiri seorang yang memakai pakaian Aneh serta didepan mereka berdua, ratusan bahkan ribuan cabang Rantai yang menyatu membentuk sebuah dinding tebal dan kokoh berfungsi untuk melindungi mereka berdua dari Jutsu S-rank yang dikeluarkan oleh Yagura.

_Bruk!_

Orang yang memakai pakaian aneh itu (Menurut Mei sendiri) tiba-tiba jatuh tertunduk. Sosok Naruto pun ikut duduk dan menyamakan tingginya dengan sosok itu.

**Naruto Side.**

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya serta menjulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkup pipi Tayuya dan membuat Tayuya memandang dirinya.

"Kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini Tayuya? Sudah aku bilang, jangan memaksakan dirimu hanya untuk menolongku seperti ini. Fisik dan tenagamu masih belum kuat untuk mengeluarkan Kekkai Genkaimu dengan Skala yang melampaui batasmu. Bukankah aku sudah bilang, tugasmu hanya membantu Pasukan itu, bukan kesini untuk membantuku! Kau tahu sendiri aku ini siapa dan semua kemampuanku! Aku bisa saja menghancurkan atau membalikkan Jutsu itu!" bentak Naruto dengan raut wajahnya yang mengeras ketika melihat darah mengalir dari hidung kekasihnya.

Sumpah demi apapun didunia ini, dia sangat menyayangi gadis berrambut merah yang menjadi kekasihnya itu. dan itu membuat dirinya sangat khawatir kalau-kalau kekasihnya itu terluka maupun hal yang lebih buruk dari itu. walaupun barusan dia membentak dan memarahi kekasihnya itu, dibalik wajah mengeras itu tersimpan sebuah kekhawatiran yang sangat luar biasa besarnya. Dan Tayuya tahu itu, makanya sekarang dia tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya tanpa mempedulikan efek samping kemampuan yang baru saja dia keluarkan terasa sedikit sakit di dada serta kepalanya.

"A-aku melakukan itu, karena kemauanku sendiri. sekali-sekali aku juga ingin melindungimu, bukan hanya k-kau yang selalu melindungiku."

Naruto membolakan kedua matanya. Perkataan barusan sungguh membuatnya tertegun. Setelah itu, Naruto melepas kedua tangannya dari pipi Tayuya dan kembali berdiri.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan menghabisi Mizukage bajingan itu." Tayuya menganggukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Melihat anggukan itu, Naruto langsung melesat kearah Yagura yang sampai saat ini memasang raut wajah terkejutnya karena ketidak percayaannya akan Jutsu yang dikeluarkannya tidak membuat pemuda yang saat ini melesat kearahnya itu terluka sedikitpun.

"Cih, lagi-lagi seranganku Gagal," desisnya. Setelah itu dia juga melesat kearah Naruto.

_Trank!_

Lagi-lagi senjata mereka berdua berbenturan sehingga kembali dentingan itu terdengar. Naruto memandang sang Mizukage dengan Glare tajamnya, dan dibalas dengan seringaian meremehkan Yagura.

_Krak!_

Seringai Yagura lenyap digantikan dengan matanya yang melebar setelah melihat dan mendengar bunyi retakan di Staffnya. Dengan cepat dia melompat mundur cukup jauh kebelakang.

_Wuussshhh!_

_**DUAAARRRRRRR!**_

Baru saja kaki sang Mizukage menyentuh tanah. Serangan kejutan dari Naruto berupa seekor Naga Api yang besarnya 2 kali lipat dari yang dikeluarkan Yagura sebelumnya disemburkan oleh Naruto melalui kedua Tangannya yang menyatu (Seperti Goku ngeluarin Kamehameha), Naga Api itu sukses menabrak tubuh sang Mizukage hingga membuat ledakan yang sangat besar. Teriakan sang Kage terdengar sangat keras didalam asap hitam yang mengempul disekitar ledakan.

"Semoga hosh.. serangan itu hosh.. berhasil membunuh Kage bajingan itu hosh.." gumam Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit memburu.

Dia tentu sedikit kelelahan setelah mengeluarkan Api dengan kapasitas yang sangat besar seperti barusan, serangan itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai serangan SS-rank. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Naruto yang masih berusia 13 tahun sedikit kelelahan. Kalaupun seseorang yang seumuran dengannya yang mengeluarkan serangan seperti itu, sudah dipastikan orang itu akan mati kehabisan chakra.

Kenyataannya memang dia adalah seorang Uzumaki, sebuah Clan yang dahulunya terkenal akan Chakranya yang melimpah, Tenaga dan Stamina yang katanya seperti Tenaga Monster, dan Kemampuan akan Fuinjutsu yang katanya menyegel seekor Bijū adalah hal yang tak terlalu sulit. Namun dalam kasus ini, Naruto terlahir dengan hanya satu Poin dari darah Uzumakinya, yaitu hanya Staminanya saja.

Memang bisa dikatakan kalau sekarang dia mempunyai Stamina 5 kali lebih besar dari Orang dewasa. Namun kenyataan bahwa kemampuan SS-rank yang dikeluarkannya barusan adalah kemuampuan yang belum tentu seorang Kage mampu mengeluarkannya. Jadi bukan sebuah kekeliruan kalau Uzumaki muda itu kehilangan hampir 50% Staminanya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Asap hitam yang mengelilingi tubuh Yagura menghilang dan membuat Naruto kembali memasang kuda-kuda Hung Garnya saat melihat siapa yang berdiri disamping tubuh Yagura yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran dengan luka bakar disekujur tubuhnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto to the point.

Ya, Naruto mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu untuk sosok yang entah sejak kapan muncul disamping Yagura. Sosok itu memakai Jubah hitam beraksen Awan merah serta memakai Topeng Orange dengan corak Spiral yang berpusat di satu-satunya lubang ditopeng itu.

"Tenanglah anak muda. Aku datang kesini untuk untuk mengambil orang ini karena permainannya sudah berakhir. Tadinya aku berniat untuk membuatnya bertransformasi ke Mode Bijūnya, tapi aku rasa itu tidak perlu, dan menurutku itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu saja," jawab sosok itu yang ditanggapi dengan ekspresi terkejut Naruto dibalik Topeng yang dikenakannya, namun hal itu tidak membuatnya melepas kesiagaannya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Kita akan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti karena aku cukup tertarik dengan kekuatan yang kau miliki."

Setelah itu, Sosok itu menghilang membawa Tubuh Yagura dengan pusaran Aneh yang keluar dari lubang topengnya. Naruto hanya terdiam menatap kepergian orang itu, namun sesaat setelahnya, dia segera menghampiri Tayuya yang ternyata sekarang sedang menunggunya di tempat Mei Terumi berdiri.

"Siapa orang itu _Aoi_?" tanya Tayuya setelah Naruto sampai didepan mereka berdua dan juga memanggil nama Naruto dengan nama julukannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi dialah, yang selama ini memanipulasi Yagura."

Mei dan Tayuya terkejut mendengar jawaban Naruto barusan, terutama Mei sendiri. apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan membuatnya sangat terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu orang itu yang memanipulasi Yagura?" tanya Mei cepat.

"Yagura selama ini terkena Genjutsu tingkat tinggi orang itu, aku mengetahui hal itu karena aku merasakan sedikit chakra orang itu berada didalam tubuh Yagura," jawab Naruto simpel sambil memandang pemimpin pasukan Rebellion itu. "Dan karena masalah disini sudah selesai, sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempat pasukanmu Mei Terumi," lanjutnya.

"Dan kalian? Kalian akan juga akan pergi?"

"Ya, sebenarnya kami datang kesini hanya untuk membeli beberapa Gulungan penyimpanan serta membeli persediaan makanan untuk perjalanan kami selanjutnya. Namun melihat kondisi Kirigakure sekarang, membuatku berubah pikiran dan akan pergi dari sini."

Mei kembali terkejut mendengar ucapan pemuda bertopeng di depannya. "Perjalanan? Pengembara kah?" terka wanita itu.

"Benar, kami adalah pengembara. Ada yang salah Mei-_san_?" kali ini Tayuya yang bertanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya terkejut karena yang menolongku adalah dua orang pengembara. Oh iya, bisakah aku mengetahui siapa nama kalian?" tanya Mei diakhir kalimatnya.

"Namaku _Akaseishin no Kyoshi_, dan dia _Aoi Seishin_," kata Tayuya memperkenalkan diri serta kekasihnya.

"Nama yang unik dan sedikit menyeramkan," komen Mei sambil tetap memandang mereka. "Begini, sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kalian telah menolongku, ikutlah denganku. Aku akan memberikan kalian gulungan serta persediaan makanan sebanyak yang kalian inginkan."

Naruto dan Tayuya saling pandang, lalu mereka kembali memandang wanita cantik berrambut merah maroon itu. "Baiklah, kami ikut Mei-_san_," kata Tayuya sambil memandang Mei.

Sang Pemimpin Pasukan Rebellion tersenyum mendengar perkataan itu. Ia berjalan ketengah-tengah Naruto dan Tayuya lalu memegang pundak sepasang kekasih itu dan mereka menghilang menggunakan Shunshin.

* * *

_Poff!_

Naruto, Tayuya, serta Mei muncul didepan seluruh pasukan Rebellion serta Pasukan Yagura yang masih terikat dengan Rantai milik Remaja Uzumaki itu. Para pasukan Rebellion yang melihat pemimpin mereka langsung menyambutnya, namun mereka kembali terdiam setelah melihat siapa yang berdiri disamping pemimpin mereka.

"_Minna~_ akhirnya perjuangan kita selama ini untuk merebut Kirigakure dari tangan Yondaime Mizukage, berakhir dengan kemenangan yang berada pihak kita! Semua ini berkat Aoi-_san_ dan Kyoshi-_san_ yang membantu kita memenangkan perang saudara ini!" seru Mei lancang didepan pasukannya serta menunjuk Naruto dan Tayuya.

Para pasukan Rebellion bersorak bahagia karena perjuangan mereka selama ini tidak sia-sia. Mereka juga berterima kasih pada Naruto dan Tayuya karena pertolongan yang mereka berikan. Ao dan seorang pemuda berrambut biru pendek serta memakai kacamata persegi dengan bingkai berwarna hitam yang tersambung ke suatu benda yang tampak seperti _Headphone_ yang terpasang di telinganya, sebut saja Chojuro menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Ao, Chojuro, aku ingin kalian pergi ke pusat desa dan ambilkan aku beberapa Gulungan Penyimpanan berkapasitas besar serta masukkan persediaan makanan selama.."

"2 hari. 3 gulungan penyimpanan dan persediaan makanan selama 2 hari."

Mei Menoleh kearah Naruto yang memotong perkataannya barusan, setelah menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Ao. "Ya, ambilkan aku 3 Gulungan Penyimpanan dan persediaan makanan selama 2 hari. Masukkan makanan itu kedalam salah satu Gulungan penyimpanan itu," kata Mei mengulangi perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Ha'i!" Ao dan Chojuro pun pergi dari hadapan Mei melalui media Shunshin.

"Hey, daripada kalian mengembara seperti itu, bagaimana kalau kalian bergabung menjadi salah satu bagian Kirigakure. Kalian bisa menjadi penduduk biasa dan kalau kalian mau, aku akan menjadikan kalian sebagai Ninja Kirigakure." Naruto dan Tayuya terdiam mendengar ucapan Mei barusan sambil memandang wanita itu.

"Maaf Mei-_san_, kami bukannya sombong atau apa. Tapi kami tidak bisa menerima tawaran anda, kami lebih senang menjadi pengembara," tolak Naruto halus dan di susul oleh anggukan Tayuya walaupun ucapan Kekasihnya itu mengandung kebohongan.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku berharap kalian mau bergabung dengan kami. Tapi aku tak bisa memaksa kalian untuk menerima tawaranku. Oh iya, kemana tujuan kalian setelah ini?"

"Kami belum tahu pasti akan kemana kami setelah pergi dari sini, mungkin ke _Hi no Kuni_ atau _Rai no Kuni,_ karena kedua Negara itulah yang paling dekat dengan _Mizu no Kuni_," jawab Naruto lagi mengingat ketiga Negara ini yang letaknya seperti segitiga (_Lihat Peta dunia Shinobi_).

"Tolong bebaskan kami Mei-_sama_!"

Mei, Naruto, dan Tayuya mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah salah satu Pasukan Yagura yang masih terikat Rantai Chakra milik Tayuya. Lalu mereka bertiga berjalan mendekat ke tempat Pasukan Yagura tersebut.

"Tolong ampuni kami Mei-_sama_, bebaskanlah kami. Dan kami akan tunduk dibawah perintah anda." Melas salah satu diantara pasukan yang dijerat rantai Chakra khas Clan Uzumaki itu.

Mei sebenarnya ragu dengan ucapan memelas Ninja itu, namun melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar dimata Ninja itu membuat Mei tak ragu lagi. Menolehkan wajahnya Kesamping, tepatnya kearah Naruto dan Tayuya, Mei membuka mulutnya utntuk mengeluarkan suara. "Apa kau yang membuat mereka seperti ini Kyoshi-_san_?" tanya wanita bermahkota Merah Maroon itu.

"Ya, akulah yang mengikat mereka. tadinya aku ingin membunuh mereka, tapi sayang aku tak sempat karena mendengar Ledakan Besar ditempat pertarungan kalian dengan Mizukage itu. jadi setelah mengikat mereka aku langsung pergi ketempat itu."

Mei mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar penjelasan remaja berrambut merah itu, bukannya mengalihkan pandangannya, Mei malah menatap Tayuya dengan tatapan Intensnya setelah menyadari satu hal. 'Aku tidak menyangka kalau Ada Uzumaki yang selamat dari Perang besar Antara Desa Uzushio dan Aliansi Kumo-Iwa-Kiri itu. ini benar-benar mengejutkan,' pikir Mei.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau melepaskan mereka Kyoshi-_san_?"

"Seperti katamu Mei-_san_." _Ctik!_

_Prasshh! Prasshh! Prasshh!_

Setelah menyanggupi permintaan Mei, Tayuya menjentikkan jarinya dan membuat Semua rantai yang mengikat tubuh Ninja-ninja yang sekarang telah menjadi Bawahan Mei itu melebur dan menghilang. Ninja-ninja yang terdiri dari sebagian besar Anbu dan Jounin itu berdiri setelah rantai yang mengekang tubuh mereka menghilang.

_Poff!_

Ao dan Chojuro telah kembali dari tugas mereka dan muncul didepan Mei serta Naruto dan Tayuya, mereka muncul dengan membawa 3 gulungan penyimpanan yang ketiganya bersampul berwarna merah. 1 diantara ketiga gulungan itu lebih besar dari yang lainnya. Ketiganya tersusun rapi di benda yang seperti tas punggung dengan gulungan paling Besar yang paling bawah (_Bentuknya seperti saat Kankurou membawa ketiga Gulungan untuk mengejar Gaara yang dibawa Duo seniman Akatsuki_).

"Ini dia gulungan yang anda minta Mei-_sama_. Gulungan yang menyimpan persediaan Makanan adalah gulungan yang ditengah."

"Berikan pada mereka."

Ao menyerahkan ketiga Gulungan itu pada Naruto setelah mendengar ucapan pemimpinnya. Naruto pun menerima gulungan itu serta menaruh ketiga Gulungan itu kepunggungnya. Setelah itu Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Tayuya yang juga kebetulan sedang memandangnya.

"Baiklah, karena Urusan kami disini sudah selesai, kami akan pergi," kata Naruto setelah kembali memandang Mei Terumi.

"Tunggu! Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanya Mei cepat.

"Tentu saja, suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi," jawab Tayuya.

"Dan jika saat itu tiba, kami berharap kau serta seluruh bagian Desa Kirigakure, bukanlah _musuh_ kami." Timpal Naruto dengan nada yang sulit diartikan.

_Poff!_

Mereka berdua menghilang menggunakan Shunsin yang Tayuya gunakan setelah Naruto menjawab pertanyaan wanita berrambut Merah Maroon itu.

Mei dan semua yang mendengar perkataan Terakhir sosok yang mereka kenal bernama _Aoi Seishin_ itu sukses membuat mereka bingung, terutama Mei sendiri. Wanita cantik itu tidak tahu betul maksud dari ucapan Remaja itu, namun dia yakin sesuatu akan terjadi dimasa depan nanti yang menyangkut dirinya serta Desanya.

"Apa maksud orang itu?"

Pertanyaan itulah yang sebagian besar keluar dari mulut mereka semua, lain halnya dengan Mei, dia saat ini masih memikirkan perkataan Naruto dan tetap memandang tempat Naruto berdiri sebelumnya.

"Aku tak tahu pasti apa yang kau maksud Aoi-_san_. Tapi yang jelas, sampai kapanpun kami tidak akan mau menjadi musuhmu setelah apa yang kau lakukan hari ini. Kalian adalah pahlawan desa ini, dan kami tentu saja tidak ingin memusuhi pahlawan Desa kami sendiri," gumam Mei Terumi dengan Nada rendah yang hampir tak terdengar.

Tak lama setelahnya, Mei mengalihkan pandangannya kearah seluruh pasukan Rebellion serta mantan Pasukan Yagura yang sekarang mengabdi padanya. "_Minna~ _Sekarang ayo kita masuk kedalam dan merayakan kemenangan dan kebebasan Kirigakure dari tangan Yagura!" seru wanita itu semangat.

Semua yang ada disana kembali bersorak mendengar seruan Pemimpin mereka. lalu mereka semua berjalan ke dalam desa mengikuti langkah Pemimpin mereka yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Mereka semua tak sadar, kalau seseorang diam-diam pergi ketempat yang berbeda dengan mereka.

* * *

**Scane Break : Sea of Water Country (1 hour after War)**

Satu jam berlalu, saat ini Naruto dan Tayuya sudah kembali berlayar kelautan lepas setelah menyelesaikan urusan mereka di Kirigakure serta tak lupa kembali mengambil Tas Pakaian mereka. mereka juga sudah kembali ke wujud asli mereka setelah kembali ke dermaga satu jam yang lalu.

Saat ini Naruto dan Tayuya sedang duduk berdekatan di Kursi yang tersedia di perahu itu, mereka berdua terlihat duduk dengan santai karena kemudi Perahu sudah diambil alih oleh Bunshin yang Tayuya buat.

"Sebenarnya Mau apa kita ke Uzushiogakure Naru? Kau tahukan kalau Desa Clan kita itu sekarang sudah menjadi tempat yang tandus karena peperangan puluhan tahun yang lalu."

Ini adalah yang kelima kalinya Tayuya bertanya seperti itu, dan pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir tipis Gadis itu membuat Naruto tersenyum dan mengelus surai merah kekasihnya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan _Hime_. Kau akan mengetahui jawaban dan alasanku kesana setelah kita sudah sampai disana Nanti. Dan aku mohon, jangan kau tanyakan lagi pertanyaan ini oke, waktu kita untuk sampai di Pulau _Uzu _kurang lebih jam 1 siang besok. Jadi simpan dulu pertanyaanmu itu sementara waktu, dan lebih baik sekarang kita siapkan keperluan kita untuk bermalam di perahu ini malam ini karena sekarang hari sudah senja, beberapa menit lagi malam akan tiba," kata Naruto panjang lebar.

Tayuya yang menjadi pendengarnya pun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dialah yang kelewatan bertanya pada kekasihnya itu hanya untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya. Jadi sekarang dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah itu mereka berdua mulai menyiapkan keperluan untuk tidur mereka didalam perahu. Si Navigator as. Bunshin Tayuya yang melihat dan mendengar perkataan Originalnya serta Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala, setelah itu dia kembali fokus mengendalikan perahu itu dan menaikkan layar perahunya.

Malamnya, tepatnya jam 9. Saat ini, mereka berdua tidur di Futon yang sama dengan posisi Tayuya yang menyamping dan memeluk lengan kanan Naruto dengan erat. Si Remaja perempuan berrambut Merah itu sudah terlelap meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terjaga dan tengah memandangnya.

"Rambut Merahmu, selalu saja membuatku teringat dengan Kaa-_san_, _Hime_," bisik Naruto pelan sambil mengelus surai milik kekasihnya. "Walaupun aku belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya mengelus rambutnya, tapi aku yakin kalau rambutnya, sama lembut dan halusnya dengan rambutmu," lanjutnya.

Setelah itu, Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mulai mengarungi dunia mimipinya tanpa mengetahui kalau remaja berrambut merah yang dipeluknya itu tersenyum lembut didalam dekapannya.

* * *

**Scane Break (Again) : Next Day, Morning at 9.32 AM.**

_**Bwwuuzzz!**_

Perahu yang ditumpangi oleh sang Avatar serta Petarung Kyoshi itu sekarang sedang melaju dengan kencang karena sang Avatar mengendalikan Air laut dengan menciptakan Ombak besar dibelakang Perahunya hingga perahu itu melesat dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

Saat ini Naruto berdiri sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan di bagian belakang Perahu dengan kedua tangan yang saat ini terangkat berposisi diagonal kebelakang, kaki kanan berada di depan tubuhnya untuk menjadi topangan serta kaki kiri berada dibelakang.

Tayuya sendiri sekarang berada dibagian depan kapal dengan pandangan lurus kedepan, sesekali melihat Peta yang berada digenggamannya.

Rencana perjalanan santai mereka berubah karena alasan Tayuya yang katanya sudah bosan berlayar dilautan, tapi nyatanya dia ingin cepat-cepat mengetahui alasan mereka ketempat itu. itulah kenapa Naruto sekarang mengendalikan Ombak yang bergerak dengan liar dibelakangnya.

"Cepat sedikit Naru! Aku sudah melihat pulau Uzu! Kurang lebih 4 Km dari sini!"

Naruto mengangguk mendengar seruan kekasihnya itu. lalu dia menaikkan Kapasitas bendingnya hingga membuat ombak dibelakang perahu mereka membesar 2 X lipat dari sebelumnya, hal itu otomatis membuat perahu mereka semakin cepat.

Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit kemudian, akhirnya mereka sampai didekat sebuah pulau yang ternyata pulau itulah tujuan mereka, Pulau Uzushio, tempat tinggal Clan Uzumaki dimasa lalu.

Naruto melihat-lihat sekitar pulau itu dengan mata yang menyipit, entah apa yang dilihat sang Avatar hingga menyipitkan matanya seolah melihat kejanggalan disana.

"Ternyata _Rahasia_ itu bukan kebohongan belaka."

Tayuya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto setelah Avatar muda itu tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. "Apa maksudmu Naru?" tanya Tayuya.

"Coba kau perhatikan baik-baik pulau itu." Tayuya semakin bingung mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu. lalu dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, dimatanya pulau itu tak terlihat kejanggalan sedikitpun, tapi kenapa Naruto berkata seperti itu? pikirnya.

"Tak ada yang aneh dengan pulau itu Na.."

"Tidak, ini bukanlah pulau Uzushio. Tapi hanya sebuah Ilusi tingkat tinggi yang sengaja dibuat untuk mengecoh semua orang yang ingin memasuki pulau itu. Aku mengetahui semua itu karena aku sama sekali tidak merasakan _Energi Geokinetik_ yang dikandung oleh dataran ditempat itu, serta aku juga tak merasakan Energi Spirit Lautan yang terkandung didalam tumbuhan yang ada dipulau itu." terang Naruto yang tentu saja membuat Tayuya terkejut dan terdiam mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya saat ini kita sudah masuk kedalam sebuah Kekkai Genjutsu yang dibuat oleh seseorang dari Clan kita dan mencampurkan Genjutsu itu dengan Tekhnik Fuinjutsu kelas tinggi hingga kalau kau mencoba berpijak disana, kau akan tersertet kedasar lautan karena Fuinjutsu itu juga mengandung _Jikukkan_ yang menghubungkan tempat itu kedasar lautan atau lebih parahnya, kedasar bumi."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan penjelasanmu itu Naru, sungguh." Naruto menghela Nafas mendengar perkataan Tayuya barusan lalu dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersandar dipembatas perahu.

"Kalau kau tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan penjelasanku, kau bisa tanyakan pada tamu tak diundang kita yang sekarang berwujud capung dan sedang bertengger manis disana."

Tayuya menaikkan alisnya setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, lagi-lagi dia bertambah bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh kekasihnya. Namun dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang kemudi perahu sertelah mendengar letupan serta kemunculan asap tipis ditempat itu.

Sekarang, ditempat itu Naruto dan Tayuya melihat seorang laki-laki dewasa berrambut merah pendek yang memiliki bekas luka di sebelah bibir kanannya. Tayuya sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang muncul itu, lalu dia menunjuk orang itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kau! bukankah kau salah satu pasukan Rebellion itu?"

Orang itu tersenyum tipis dan mulai melangkah menghampiri Naruto dan Tayuya. Setelah sampai didepan mereka berdua, orang itu memandang Naruto dan Tayuya bergantian.

"Aku terkejut karena kau mengetahui keberadaanku anak muda," kata Orang itu dengan menunjuk Naruto.

"Ya, aku sudah mengetahui keberadaanmu sejak kami mulai berayar kemarin. Aku sempat heran denganmu, bisa-bisanya kau terus menyembunyikan dirimu dan menekan tekanan Chakramu dari kemarin," balas Naruto tenang.

Laki-laki berrambut merah pendek itu tertawa mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. Dia juga menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup karena perkataan Naruto barusan memang benar adanya.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau? dan mau apa kau mengikuti kami?"

"Wow-wow, tenanglah Nona. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya sekarang, jadi taruh kembali serulingmu itu," kata laki-laki itu panik setelah Tayuya mengeluarkan serulingnya dan sudah siap meniupnya.

Tayuya pun menuruti ucapan lelaki itu, namun pandangannya tetap menajam menatap lelaki itu. melihat itu tentu membuat lelaki itu menghela nafas lega, dia bergidik karena hampir saja dia menjadi mangsa empuk Kekkai Genkai milik gadis itu.

Sebuah Kekkai Genkai yang belum tentu bisa dikuasai oleh kebanyakan Uzumaki lainnya. Kekkai Genkai Rantai Chakra itu hanya bisa dikeluarkan dan dikuasai oleh seorang Uzumaki yang mempunyai Potensi Tinggi serta kendali Chakranya hampir dikatakan sempurna.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Takao. _Salah satu_ anggota Uzumaki Clan yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi keadaan 5 Negara besar selama Uzumaki Clan masih menyembunyikan Eksistensi mereka pasca perang besar dulu."

"K-kau juga seorang Uzumaki? S-salah satu? Berarti bukan hanya kau saja yang tersisa. Dan apa maksudmu menyembunyikan Eksistensi pasca perang?" tanya Tayuya bertubi-tubi karena terkejut dengan kenyataan yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Wow-wow, tenanglah nona. Aku akan menceritakan yang terjadi sebenarnya dengan Klan Uzumaki." Takao kewalahan dengan pertanyaan Tayuya yang bertubi-tubi itu.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya. Ini adalah Rahasia _SSS-rank_ yang tidak diketahui oleh semua orang didunia ini sampai sekarang. Klan Uzumaki sebenarnya tidaklah punah seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang diluar sana. Kami para Uzumaki selama ini bersembunyi dari dunia luar karena takut ketiga Desa besar kembali menyerang kami. Tapi kesampingkan itu dulu, sekarang aku akan memberitahu kalian tentang keberadaan kita sekarang ini." setelah mengatakan itu, Takao mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pulau yang ada didepannya.

"Seperti ucapan kekasihmu barusan. Saat ini kita sedang ada didalam Kekkai Genjutsu yang dipasang oleh Kage kami. Pulau yang kalian lihat itu adalah ilusi yang mengalihkan pandangan kalian dari yang sebenarnya. Sekarang aku akan memperlihatkan kebenarannya pada kalian." Takao merangkai Segel tangan yang cukup panjang dan berakhir dengan segel _Inu_.

"_**Kai!"**_

Tayuya melotot setelah melihat apa yang terjadi dengan pulau didepannya itu. pulau itu menghilangkan meninggalkan pusaran besar diatas permukaan laut, yang ternyata pusaran itu adalah portal _Jikukkan_ yang sangat besar.

"Kalian lihat, itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pusaran di sana adalah gerbang Jikukkan yang membawa kalian ke perut bumi jika kalian masuk kesana. Makanya sampai sekarang, siapapun yang memasuki Pulau ilusi itu tak pernah kembali karena mati di perut bumi."

"L-lalu, dimana pulau Uzu yang sebenarnya?" tanya Tayuya yang masih syok melihat kejadian itu.

"Pulau itu.."

"Ada dibelakang kita." Potong Naruto cepat.

Tayuya langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kebelakang diikuti oleh Takao. Lagi-lagi Tayuya melotot karena melihat Pulau yang tiba-tiba muncul kurang lebih 4 Km dibelakang perahu mereka. "B-bagaimana b-bisa?"

"Kau lihat, itulah pulau Uzu yang sebenarnya. Kenyataannya, sejak kalian menjalankan perahu kalian dari jarak 8 Km dari sini, kalian sudah di Teleport oleh Jikukkan tak terlihat dan menteleport kalian melewati pulau itu. Jikukkan yang dipasang tak hanya satu saja, tapi sangat banyak dan terpasang disetiap sudut Mata angin pulau itu, bukan hanya 4 mata angin utama saja, namun mencakup semua mata angin yang lainnya.

Oh iya, aku belum memberitahu kalian kenapa aku mengikuti kalian kan. Aku mengikuti kalian karena awalnya aku ingin membawa Tayuya ke desa kami karena dia adalah Uzumaki, tapi karena kalian menuju kesini, jadi aku biarkan dulu dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk membawanya. Tapi tak aku sangka bukan hanya Tayuya saja yang Uzumaki, tapi kau juga. Aku juga sempat bingung karena tidak merasakan chakra ditubuhmu, tapi tetap itu tak jadi masalah selama kau memiliki darah Uzumaki yang aku rasakan mengalir didalam tubuhmu walaupun itu hanya setengahnya.

Nah, karena sekarang kalian sudah mengetahui kenyataan Klan kita. Ayo kita pergi kesana sebelum _Kekkai _yang sempat aku hilangkan kembali muncul."

Narutolah yang paling dulu sadar setelah mendengar cerita lelaki yang ternyata adalah seorang Uzumaki seperti mereka itu. lalu dia kembali ke belakang kemudi Perahu dan mengendalikan air laut untuk membawa perahu mereka kepulau itu.

Beberapa menit menjalankan perahu itu, akhirnya mereka sampai didepan sebuah teluk yang cukup besar yang mengarah kedalam pulau.

"Ikuti teluk itu, teluk itu terhubung dengan sungai besar yang membawa kita ke desa Uzushio."

Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto maupun Tayuya. Naruto hanya menuruti ucapan Takao dengan menggerakkan perahu mereka mengikuti kemana Teluk itu mengarah. Dan setelah kurang lebih 400 meter, sungai dengan lebar yang cukup besar terhubung dengan Teluk itu dan Naruto tetap mengendalikan air disekitarnya untuk menggerakkan Perahunya.

Dan setelah cukup lama mengarungi sungai itu. Takao kembali merangkai segel Tangan yang panjang dan rumit.

"_**Kai!"**_

_Psshhh!_

Tiba-tiba 10 meter di depan perahu mereka, muncul sebuah gerbang gaib berwarna putih berlambangkan Pusaran berwarna merah khas lambang Uzumaki Clan.

"Kita masuk kedalam gerbang itu. dibalik gerbang itulah Uzushiogakure berada."

Tadinya Naruto mau bertanya, namun tidak jadi setelah Takao terlebih dahulu bicara. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Naruto mempercepat laju perahunya dan akhirnya masuk kedalam gerbang gaib itu.

Perahu yang dinaiki oleh Naruto, Tayuya, dan Takao perlahan masuk kedalam gerbang berlambang Uzumaki Clan itu secara perlahan. Setelah masuk sepenuhnya, ketiga orang itu menutup mata mereka karena cahaya yang sangat terang menyelubungi tempat itu.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka membuka mata mereka dan sekarang mereka disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat indah dipandangan Naruto dan Tayuya.

Dimana saat ini, tak jauh di depan mereka, ratusan bangunan-bangunan yang terdiri atas rumah-rumah penduduk dan beberapa kuil. Bangunan-bangunan itu terbelah oleh sungai besar yang memisahkan kedua sisi tempat itu. Serta, ratusan bahkan ribuan manusia berrambut merah saat ini berdiri berjejeran di mulut sungai sebelah kiri dan diatas sebuah jembatan besar yang menghubungkan kedua sisi desa itu dengan pandangan mereka yang tertuju pada mereka berdua.

"Ini dia, selamat datang di desa Uzushiogakure, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Tayuya."

* * *

…**TBC…**

**(OST, Ending : Akeboshi – Wind)**

* * *

**Dragfilia hasnah**, - tidak, sayakan sudah katakan itu sebelumnya di chapter 1 kemarin.

**Ero Azazel**, - Saya fikir itu tidak perlu, kekuatannya akan saya buat bertahap. Sekarang Naruto hanya bisa menguasai 4 Main Bendingnya saja, dan Sub-Element bendingnya akan keluar satu persatu nanti.

**yuuki uzumaki naruto**, - updatenya masih belum tentu, bisa 1 kali seminggu atau 1 kali dua minggu.

**Esya.**\- untuk Element petirnya, itu adalah Sub-Element dari Element Api. Dan untuk bisa memilikinya dan menguasainya akan terungkap nanti dengan sendirinya, tunggu saja ya, Ufufufu.

**daeyat. koediem**, - jawaban serta alasannya, sudah terjawab diatas.

**Kitsune**, - sebenarnya itu saran yang bagus, Cuma saya tidak bisa menyanggupinya. Itu karena sudah terlalu banyak di Fic-fic lain, dan disini saya tegaskan Naruto tidak akan mempunyai Doujutsu, entah itu Rinnegan, Sharingan, Byakugan, maupun yang lain. Jadi mohon maaf teman.

**ga penting (salah satu Guest)**, - maaf kalau kesalahan nama. Disini sebenarnya saya hanya meningkatkan kemampuan dan kapasitas Ninjutsu dengan menambahkan kata _**Dai**_, sama seperti halnya _**Endan**_ yang menjadi _**Dai Endan**_ (Yang sebelumnya adalah C-rank menjadi B-rank (Kalau tidak salah)). Mohon maaf sekiranya saya salah memberi jawaban.

**Jasmine** **DaisynoYuki**, - Minato sudah tau kok, sudah dijelaskan di chapter 2. Sikap Naruko akan muncul dichapter depan. Dan pertanyaan ketiga, sudah terjawab diatas.

**Untuk yang lainnya, thanks Reviewnya. Semua saran pair kalian akan saya pertimbangkan kecuali yang minta Hinata, maaf saya tidak bisa menjadikannya pair Naruto karena itu sudah terlalu banyak di fic lain. **

* * *

**Author Note's :**

**Inilah chapter 4, semoga tidak ada yang kecewa dengan hasil imajinasi saya. Ide tentang Uzumaki Clan ini adalah ide lama saya, saat saya masih suka nulis fic di Fb dulu.**

**Maaf kalau pertarungan Naruto vs Yaguranya hanya sedikit. Itu karena saya tidak mengutamakan Scane pertarungan besar untuk chapter-chapter awal ini. disini saya hanya fokus untuk mengungkap kebenaran Desa yang sudah lama mati (Menurut Canon), Uzushiogakure.**

**Anak Baru sekaligus Penulis Amatiran ini memohon atas kemurahan hati anda semua untuk memberikan kritik, saran, atau yang lainnya supaya Fic ini bisa lebih baik lagi untuk kedepannya. **

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.**

**Decepticons! Mundur!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sebelumnya :**

_Dimana saat ini, tak jauh di depan mereka, ratusan bangunan-bangunan yang terdiri atas rumah-rumah penduduk dan beberapa kuil. Bangunan-bangunan itu terbelah oleh sungai yang cukup besar yang memisahkan kedua sisi tempat itu. Serta, ratusan bahkan ribuan manusia berrambut merah saat ini berdiri berjejeran di mulut sungai sebelah kiri dan diatas sebuah jembatan besar yang mengubungkan kedua sisi desa itu dengan pandangan mereka yang tertuju pada mereka berdua._

"_Ini dia, selamat datang di desa Uzushiogakure, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Tayuya."_

**.**

"Decepticons." = Bicara.

'_Decepticons.'_ = Bicara dalam hati.

"**Decepticons."** = Bicara (Monster/Bijuu)

'_**Decepticons.'**_ = Bicara dalam hati (Monster/Biju)

"_**Decepticons!"**_ = Tekhnik/Jutsu.

_Decepticons_ / _**Decepticons**_ = Sound Effec (Kecil / Besar)

**Cybertron : Decepticons Gate** = Keterangan tempat dan waktu

**.**

**(OST, Opening : Hound Dog – Rocks)**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Kebenaran Uzushiogakure.**

* * *

Naruto dan Tayuya saat ini sangat kagum dan takjub melihat keindahan dan panorama desa Clan mereka. bangunan-bangunan penduduk berdiri berjejeran dengan aneka rupa dan ukuran, air yang membelah kedua sisi desa itu sangat jernih dan bersih, tiga buah jembatan besar dengan Ornamen-ornamen unik menghubungkan kedua sisi desa itu. dan terakhir, seluruh anggota Clan Uzumaki yang berdiri di mulut sungai serta diatas jembatan besar itu nampak tersenyum penuh suka cita memandang mereka berdua.

"Indah sekali." Takao dan Naruto tersenyum menyetujui ucapan yang keluar dari mulut remaja bermanikkan sepasang madu murni itu.

"Benar, desa ini sangat indah dengan semua Anggota Clan yang selalu rukun dan tak pernah mengalami Konflik sedikitpun. Kami, seluruh Anggota Uzumaki Clan sangat menjunjung tinggi rasa kebersamaan dan persatuan serta menghilangkan semua perbedaan yang bisa menghancurkan rasa persatuan itu sendiri, karena kami, saling mengerti satu sama lain. Satu bahagia, semua ikut bahagia, dan satu bersedih, semua ikut bersedih. Itulah Prinsif yang dipegang teguh oleh desa ini."

Kedua Uzumaki muda itu tertegun mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh lelaki dewasa disamping mereka. lagi-lagi, rasa kagum dan takjub mereka muncul dibenak mereka.

"Benar-benar perdamaian dan kebahagiaan sejati," gumam Naruto dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, Tayuya dan Takao mengangguk setuju.

"Nah Naruto, cepat gerakkan perahumu ini ketepi sungai ini. pertama-tama kita akan pergi ke Gedung Kage untuk mengurus semua keperluan kalian didesa ini."

"Ha'I Takao-_san_." Dengan itu, Naruto kembali mengendalikan air sungai itu. namun kali ini dia hanya menggerakkan air dengan tekanan dan kapasitas rendah.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian. Perahu mereka sudah menepi ditepi sungai sebelah Kiri, tepat didepan sebuah jalan pemberhentian kapal yang mengarah ke tengah-tengah kerumunan itu. Mereka bertiga turun dari perahu mereka dan berjalan mendekat ke kerumunan berrambut merah itu dengan Takao yang berjalan paling depan (Tak lupa juga Naruto kembali menggendong ketiga Gulungan mereka). Setelah sampai, mereka bertiga disambut dengan baik oleh para penduduk disana serta anak-anak mereka mengerumuni Naruto dan Tayuya.

"Selamat datang Takao!"

"Akhirnya kau kembali Takao!"

"Dan dia berhasil menemukan 2 orang lagi bagian dari kita!"

Bermacam-macam ucapan memenuhi suasana ramai itu. Naruto dan Tayuya sendiri terus-terusan tersenyum menghadapi para Anak-anak yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Uwwaaahhhhh! Geli _Onii-chan_, geli hahahahaha."

Salah satu dari anak-anak itu tertawa keras karena Naruto menggelitiki perutnya saat berada digendongan Naruto. Dan Naruto sendiri tertawa renyah.

"Ehem!"

Suara ramai itu tiba-tiba lenyap saat suara deheman yang cukup besar dari yang keluar dari seorang laki-laki dewasa yang kelihatannya berumur sekitar 35 tahunan. Semua yang melihat sosok itu langsung membungkukkan badan mereka, kecuali Naruto dan Tayuya.

"Sandaime-_sama_."

Naruto dan Tayuya cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan semua orang yang ada didsekitar mereka ketika memanggil orang itu Sandaime.

'_Jadi dia adalah Uzukage? Tapi kenapa pakaian yang dipakainya biasa-biasa saja?'_ pikir Naruto dan Tayuya.

Bagaimana tidak, laki-laki yang dipanggil Sandaime itu saat ini hanya memakai Kimono Merah bernuansakan corak putih Spiral, Obi yang dipakainya pun nampak sangat sederhana, berwarna Hitam beraksen lambang Pusaran Aib berwarna Merah. Rambut merahnya sepundaknya dibiarkan tergerai dan sepasang iris berwarna hitam nampak memancarkan ketegasan.

"Selamat datang kembali Takao. Dan kelihatannya kau membawa dua orang Uzumaki muda ya." Sang Sandaime berkata sambil menatap Naruto dan Tayuya bergantian.

"Anda benar Sandaime-_sama_. Mereka adalah Anggota Baru Clan kita, perkenalkan diri kalian." Naruto maupun Tayuya dengan cepat mengangguk saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Takao.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, senang bertemu dengan anda Sandaime-_sama_," ucap Naruto seraya membungkuk hormat.

"Dan perkenalkan, nama saya Uzumaki Tayuya, sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda Sandaime-_sama_." Timpal Tayuya yang juga ikut membungkuk hormat.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu formal padaku Nak. Oh iya, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Arashi, Sandaime Uzukage yang memimpin desa ini, desa kita semua, Uzushiogakure." Naruto dan Tayuya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala mereka mendengar perkataan Kage didepan mereka.

"Nah Naruto-_kun_, bisa kau beritahu kami siapa nama ayah dan ibumu? Aku penasaran karena kami hanya merasakan setengah darah Uzumaki yang mengalir didalam tubuhmu," kata sang Sandaime yang disetujui oleh orang-orang disekitar mereka.

"Baiklah Sandaime-_sama_. Ayah saya adalah Namikaze Minato, atau yang dunia shinobi kenal sebagai Konoha no Kiiroi Senko. Dan ibu saya Uzumaki Kushina."

Seluruh anggota Clan Uzumaki yang mendengar ucapan sang Avatar tak ada satupun yang tidak membulatkan mata mereka, kecuali Tayuya dan beberapa balita yan ada disana. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak terkejut ketika mengetahui Remaja yang baru saja mendatangi mereka, adalah keturunan dari Shinobi tercepat didunia, sekaligus yang menjabat sebagai Yondaime Hokage dari Konohagakure. Dan bukan hanya itu, ibunya Uzumaki Kushina, nama seseorang yang sangat familiar ditelinga mereka semua.

"Sulit dipercaya ternyata keturunan Kushina-_hime_ ada disini!"

"Dia adalah keturunan Kushina-_hime_ dan Kiiroi Senko, benar-benar mengejutkan!"

Berbagai tanggapan yang dikeluarkan oleh semua Uzumaki yang ada di sekeliling mereka, tak terkecuali sang Sandaime sendiri. Naruto hanya menaikkan alisnya bingung melihat apa yang terjadi sekarang, dia memandang Tayuya yang berdiri disampingnya, namun Tayuya juga mengangkat bahunya tanda kebingungan.

"Maaf Sandaime-_sama_, kenapa semuanya begitu terkejut setelah mengetahui nama orang tua saya?"

Sandaime yang tadinya terlihat melamun langsung tersadar begitu mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. Setelah itu, sang Sandaime menampilkan senyum tipis.

"Aku akan memberitahumu, tapi sebelumnya kalian berdua ikut denganku. Sekarang kita pergi ke Kantor Uzukage, disana aku akan menceritakan semua yang terjadi dengan desa ini dan menceritakan siapa ibumu dimata kami," jelas sang Sandaime. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke semua penduduknya yang mengelilingi tempat itu. "Sekarang kalian pulanglah, lanjutkan aktivitas kalian," lanjutnya.

Para Uzumaki itu pun mengangguk menuruti perintah pemimpin desa mereka. beberapa anak kecil yang tadinya mengelilingi tubuh Naruto dan Tayuya melambaikan tangan mereka kepada Naruto dan Tayuya. Beberapa saat setelahnya, akhirnya di tempat itu sekarang hanya berdiri Arashi, Naruto, Tayuya, dan Takao.

"Ayo kita pergi." Setelah mengatakan itu, sang Sandaime Uzukage berjalan menuju Kantornya diikuti oleh Naruto, Tayuya, dan Takao.

Selama perjalanan, Naruto dan Tayuya tak henti-hentinya melihat bangunan-bangunan desa Tempat tinggal baru mereka. sedangkan Takao sendiri, dia hanya berjalan biasa sambil sesekali menengok ke kiri dan kanannya.

"Nee Takao-_san_, boleh aku bertanya?" Takao menoleh kearah Tayuya yang baru saja mengeluarkan suaranya, setelah itu Takao mengangguk mempersilahkan.

"Kenapa semua orang disini begitu antusias menyambut kedatangan kami? Bukankah kami adalah orang asing yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki di desa ini?" tanya Tayuya yang membuat Takao tersenyum tipis.

"Itu karena semua orang yang ada disini memiliki rasa persaudaraan yang kuat antara satu dengan yang lain. Jadi sudah dipastikan, mereka sangat senang ketika mereka semua tahu kalau ada Uzumaki lain selain mereka pulang ketanah kelahiran nenek moyang kita.

Jika kau bertanya bagaimana mereka semua tahu kalian berdua adalah seorang Uzumaki, terutama Naruto yang memiliki setengah darah Uzumaki. Itu karena kebanyakan dari mereka adalah Type Sensor, yang bisa menganalisa type darah dan tekanan chakra yang kalian miliki, khusus untuk Naruto, Type darahnya saja yang bisa dianalisa oleh mereka karena mereka tidak mampu menganalisa Tekanan Energi Aneh yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya itu, terlalu rumit. Umumnya semua anggota Clan Uzumaki memiliki darah dan Tekanan Chakra yang hampir sama antara satu dengan yang lain."

Tayuya menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti setelah mendengar penjelasan Pasukan Rebellion Gadungan yang berjalan disampingnya itu.

Cukup lama mereka ber 4 berjalan di jalan utama menuju ke kantor Uzukage, hingga hampir 20 menit, mereka telah sampai didepan sebuah bangunan besar yang sangat mirip seperti sebuah Kuil jika dilihat dari luar.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam. Didalam, mereka disambut oleh puluhan Uzumaki yang bekerja di sana baik Chunin, Jounin, dan beberapa diantara mereka juga adalah Anbu. Sang Sandaime Uzukage tersenyum melihat mereka semua, lalu ia mengajak Naruto, Tayuya, dan Takao menuju ke ruangannya.

Ruangan sang Sandaime terlihat cukup Berkelas dimata Naruto dan Tayuya, dimana hanya ada satu meja dengan Kursi kebesarannya dan beberapa Ornamen-ornamen yang terlukis di dinding ruangan itu. satu Set Sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan itu lengkap dengan meja kayu yang berlambangkan Symbol Uzumaki ditengah-tengahnya. Dikursi kebesarannya juga terlihat sebuah Jubah Kebesaran sang Uzukage berwarna Merah polos dengan Symbol Uzumaki dipunggungnya, serta dibawah Symbol itu tertulis 'Sandaime Uzukage' dalam tulisan kanji berwarna putih.

"Mari duduk Naruto-_kun_, Tayuya-_chan_, Takao." Mereka berempat pun duduk disofa itu dengan sang Sandaime yang menjadi penengah antara NaruTayu dan Takao.

"Jadi, bisa Anda mulai menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Uzushiogakure dimasa lalu Sandaime-_sama_?" Arashi mengangguk ketika Naruto selesai dengan kalimatnya.

**Uzukage/Arashi Pov (Spoke)**

Baik, dengar baik-baik Nak. Dulu, sebelum Uzushio diserang Aliansi tiga Negara besar Kumo-Iwa-Kiri. Uzushio sudah mengetahui hal itu karena Uzushio membuat sebuah Organisasi khusus yang bertujuan untuk memantau keadaan seluruh Negara yang ada diwilayah Negara Elemental ini. organisasi khusus itu bernama **Teijin** (Teijin/Teisatsu suru no Gunjin = Prajurit/Pasukan Pengintai).

Pada waktu itu, seluruh Anggota Teijin yang berada dibawah pimpinan Uzumaki Arata, diperintahkan oleh Nidaime Uzukage untuk berpencar ke seluruh Negara, termasuk kedalam ketiga desa itu.

2 hari sebelum Perang, para Teijin yang membawa Informasi penting itu kembali ke Uzushio dan melaporkannya kepada Nidaime Uzukage. Nidaime-_sama_ tentu saja Syok Atas informasi itu, kegundahan menyelimuti perasaan Nidaime-_sama_ waktu itu.

Berbagai macam cara ia fikirkan untuk menghindari peperangan yang sanggup memunahkan Clan Uzumaki itu, dan setelah sekian lama berfikir, akhirnya Nidaime-_sama_ meenemukan ide untuk menyelamatkan Clan Uzumaki dari kepunahan.

Dihari kedua, bertepatan dengan sehari sebelum penyerangan, beliau mengumpulkan seluruh Anggota Clan dan memberitahukan apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan seluruh Anggota Clan dari kepunahan.

Beliau mengumumkan penyerangan yang akan dilakukan ketiga desa besar itu pada seluruh Anggota Clan. Dan tentu saja setelah mengetahui berita itu, seluruh Anggota Clan panik termasuk aku yang waktu itu masih menjadi seorang Jounin. Namun Nidaime-_sama_ menenangkan kami semua.

Setelah itu beliau menyemukakan idenya untuk menyelamatkan kami dari kematian. Beliau mengatakan kalau beliau sendiri yang akan menghadapi pihak musuh. Kami semua pada waktu itu terkejut mendengar perkataan Nidaime-sama. Kami semua menolak dan memilih untuk ikut terjun kedalam peperangan itu.

Namun beliau tidak mengizinkan kami, beliau melarang kami untuk ikut berperang dengan tegas. Beliau mengatakan kalau kami harus tetap hidup, hidup untuk kelangsungan Clan kita. Mendengar itu kami terdiam. Tetapi, Istri beliau, Kyohime-_sama_ bersikeras untuk mendampingi beliau menghadapi perang itu. melihat keteguhan hati sang Istri, Nidaime-_sama_ luluh hatinya dan akhirnya mengizinkan Kyohime-_sama_ untuk bertempur.

Kemudian beliau menyuruh kami membuat masing-masing satu Chi Bunshin, termasuk beberapa ratus orang yang sudah berstatus sebagai ayah membuat beberapa Chi Bunshin dan mencampurkannya dengan Henge untuk membuat duplikat anak mereka yang masih bayi maupun balita.

Lalu, beliau menanamkan Fuin satu-persatu dan pada bunshin yang kami buat, sebuah Fuin Khusus yang mampu membuat Chi Bunshin kami bertahan dan tidak menghilang setelah terbunuh, dan juga membuat Chi Bunshin kami mampu mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh kami.

Setelah semua itu selesai. Beliau menyuruh kami untuk pergi ke _Senzo no Jiin_ yang terletak di sebelah barat pulau Uzu, disana ada sebuah Kuil besar yang sanggup menampung seluruh Anggota Clan untuk bersembunyi didalamnya. Beliau menyuruh kami semua bersembunyi kesana dalam waktu 5 hari.

Akhirnya kami berangkat meninggalkan desa menuju _Senzo no Jiin_ dengan berbekalkan makanan untuk 5 hari kedepan. Sampai disana, kami masuk dan tak lupa beberapa diantara kami memasang Kekkai pelindung untuk menutupi tempat itu agar tak terlihat dari luar.

Selama 5 hari, kami hanya berdiam diri dan menunggu didalam kuil. Waktu itu kami sangat menghawatirkan keselamatan Nidaime-_sama_.

Sampai akhirnya 5 hari telah berlalu. kami bergegas meninggalkan kuil dan kembali menuju Desa. Sampai disana kami tercengang, desa Uzushio sudah rusak total dengan mayat ribuan Chi Bunshin kami berceceran dengan bentuk-bentuk tubuh yang mengerikan.

Dan yang membuat kami syok, diantara mayat-mayat itu, Nidaime-sama dan Kyohime-sama terbaring tak bernyawa dengan darah yang telah mengering keluar dari Mata, hidung, dan mulut mereka. mereka mati dengan tangan bertautan satu sama lain.

kami menemukan secarik kertas digenggaman Nidaime-_sama_. Secarik kertas yang berisi wasiat beliau pada kami semua. Dikertas itu, tertulis :

_Saudara-saudariku semua anggota Clan Uzumaki. Sekarang perang telah selesai dengan hasil seperti yang aku prediksikan. Aku menulis surat ini beberapa menit sebelum aku menutup lembaran kisah hidupku bersama Istriku Kyohime._

_Bangun kembali desa Kita dari kekacauan yang diakibatkan perang ini. jangan sekali-sekali mendendam pada mereka yang telah membumi hanguskan desa kita, ini adalah perintah terakhirku pada kalian. Karena aku tidak mau kalian ikut menyusul kami berdua kalau sampai kalian melawan mereka._

_Untuk muridku Arashi, aku ingin kau memimpin desa ini dan menjadi Uzukage selanjutnya, aku harap kau tidak menolaknya. Dengan kemampuan Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, dan Ninjutsumu, kau sudah menyamaiku. Kau pantas mendapat tanggung jawab ini mengingat sifatmu yang sangat mirip denganku._

_Selanjutnya, pergilah keruang bawah tanah di Rumahku. Disana ada Gulungan Fuin yang aku ciptakan untuk melindungi pulau ini jika suatu waktu mereka kembali datang kesini. Semua penjelasannya ada didalam gulungan itu, jadi kau hanya perlu mempelajarinya dan memasangnya setelah kau menguasainya._

_Untuk beberapa waktu, kalian bersembunyilah dari dunia luar untuk menutupi kebenaran Clan Uzumaki. Suatu saat nanti, ketika saat yang tepat akan datang hari dimana kalian kembali menunjukkan keberadaan Clan kita dimata dunia._

_Dan yang terakhir, aku ingin kalian tidak menjemput putriku yang sampai saat ini masih berada di Konoha setelah kepergiannya 2 minggu yang lalu kedesa itu untuk menemui keturunan Mito-sama. Aku ingin dia hidup disana, entah kenapa instingku mengatakan kalau dia akan lebih bahagia didesa itu. Mungkin sekarang dia sedih mengetahui tentang kehancuran desa Uzushio yang saat ini pasti sudah menyebar kesetiap negara._

_Sebelum aku menutup suratku ini, aku hanya mengharapkan satu hal dari kalian semua. Jagalah Kedamaian didesa kita ini, jangan sampai perbedaan sekecil apapun memecahkan tali persaudaraan kita semua._

_Salam terakhir dariku._

_Uzumaki Hirasaki, Uzushiogakure no Nidaime Uzukage._

Ya, itulah isi dari surat terakhir mendiang Nidaime-_sama_, aku sangat mengingat betul setiap kata dan kalimat yang ditulis beliau disurat itu.

Sejak saat itu, kami mulai membangun kembali desa Uzushiogakure dan memulai hidup baru dengan kedamaian yang selalu mendampingi kami.

Untuk Gulungan Fuin yang di tulis oleh Nidaime-sama, itu adalah Kekkai yang melindungi pulau ini. menciptakan Genjutsu berkapasitas besar untuk menciptakan pulau ilusi dan digabungkan dengan Jikkukkan Fuinjutsu yang terpasang dibawah pulau ilusi yang aku yakin kalian sudah melihatnya.

**Uzukage/Arashi Pov end.**

Naruto dan Tayuya sepanjang cerita hanya terdiam dengan sesekali tersentak kecil mendengar sejarah Desa mereka dan juga tentang kepahlawanan sang Nidaime Uzukage.

"Nah Naruto, sekarang aku akan memberitahu siapa ibumu.."

"Tidak perlu Sandaime-_sama_, saya sudah tahu dari apa yang anda ceritakan tadi," potong Naruto cepat.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bisa kau jelaskan?" tanya Arashi.

"Tentu. Tidak ada Uzumaki lain yang pernah tinggal di Konoha selain Uzumaki Mito-_sama_ dan Ibuku Uzumaki Kushina. Mito-sama keluar dari jawaban karena dia sudah menikah dan menjadi istri Shodaime Hokage dimasa sebelum perang Uzushio. Jadi, ibuku adalah Putri dari Nidaime _Ojii-sama_. Ditambah saat menyebut namanya saja sudah sangat jelas kalau ibu adalah Anak Nidaime _Ojii-sama_."

Arashi tersenyum mendengar penjelasan remaja disampingnya itu. "Kau benar sekali, tapi sepertinya Kushina-_hime_ sudah menyusul Nidaime-_sama_ dan Kyohime-_sama_ kurang lebih 13 tahun yang lalu," kata Arashi sambil memandang Naruto yang tersenyum tipis. Dia mengetahui informasi itu tentu dari salah satu anggota Teijin yang bertugas disana,

"Ya, ibu pergi meninggalkan kami saat Invasi Kyūbi 13 tahun silam. Menurut ayah, dia pergi setelah berhasil menyegel Kyūbi pada adikku dengan sisa chakra miliknya." Arashi kembali mengangguk mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Baiklah, karena ceritanya sudah selesai, sekarang kalian keluarlah untuk melihat-lihat desa ini. nanti sore kembalilah kesini. Aku akan mencarikan kalian Apartemen untuk tempat tinggal kalian." Naruto dan Tayuya mengangguk dan berdiri.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan anda Sandaime-_sama_. Sebelum kami pergi, bolehkah aku menitip Gulungan kami disini?" tanya Tayuya diakhir kalimatnya.

"Tentu, tentu saja Tayuya-_chan_."

Mendengar itu Tayuya mengangguk dan menaruh ketiga Gulungan mereka di Sofa bekas tempat duduknya tadi. Setelah itu mereka meninggalkan Arashi dan Takao yang masih duduk ditempat mereka. setelah mereka menghilang dbalik pintu, Arashi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Takao yang sedari tadi berdiam diri.

"Nah Takao, Informasi apa saja yang kau dapatkan selama didesa Kirigakure?" Takao yang sedari tadi duduk dengan mata tertutup langsung membuka matanya. Lalu dia mensummon sebuah gulungan dari Fuin yang ada di lengan kanannya.

"Semua Informasi ada disini Sandaime-_sama_," jawab Takao serta menyerahkan Gulungan itu kepada Arashi.

Arashi mengambil gulungan yang berisi informasi desa Kirigakure itu dari tangan Takao yang ternyata adalah salah satu anggota Teijin yang bertugas mengumpulkan Informasi di desa Kabut tersembunyi itu. setelah itu, sang Sandaime membuka dan membaca isi gulungan itu.

Cukup lama Arashi membaca gulungan itu dengan raut wajah yang berganti-ganti, dari senyum tipis, kaget, dan Syok. Setelah menyelesaikan bacaannya, Arashi memandang Takao dengan Ekspresi seriusnya. Dia sangat tidak percaya dengan salah satu Informasi yang ada didalamnya.

"Apa kau tidak salah Takao? Apa semua Informasi ini terutama tentang Naruto dan Tayuya ini Takao?" tanya Arashi.

"Itu benar Sandaime-sama. Awalnya saya juga terkejut dan tidak percaya, tapi itu kenyataannya. Kemarin saat saya masih menyamar menjadi salah satu pasukan Rebellion yang sedang terdesak oleh lebih dari 500-an pasukan Yagura, Tayuya datang dan langsung menciptakan Benteng S+-rank yang menghalau puluhan Ninjutsu yang mengincar nyawa kami, dan berkat dia sisa pasukan Rebellion selamat dari kematian. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, dia bisa mengeluarkan serta mengendalikan Rantai Chakra untuk mengikat dan menjatuhkan pasukan Yagura."

"APA! Itu tidak mungkin!" Arashi sungguh Syok mendengar penjelasan anggota Teijin itu. "Tidak mungkin Seorang Uzumaki bisa membangkitkan Rantai Chakra di umur yang masih kurang dari 15 tahun. Kushina-_hime_ saja yang terkenal menguasai Rantai Chakra dengan sempurna baru bisa membangkitkan Kekkai Genkai itu saat berusia 16 tahun. Aku sendiri baru bisa membangkitkan Kekkai Genkai itu saat berusia 17 tahun, itupun melalui latihan keras yang diberkan Nidaime-_sama_." Arashi sungguh tak habis pikir dengan kemampuan Uzumaki muda itu.

"Benar Sandaime-_sama_, percaya atau tidak itu adalah kebenarannya." Arashi menghela Nafas mendengar perkataan Teijin yang ada didepannya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan memeriksanya sendiri nanti. Lalu kalau Naruto-_kun_, bagaimana kemampuannya?"

"Saya tidak tahu pasti Sandaime-_sama_. Tapi yang jelas, dialah yang berhasil mengalahkan Yagura."

Arashi sungguh tak habis pikir mengenai kekuatan kedua Uzumaki muda itu, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Gulungan yang ditinggalkan oleh Tayuya tadi. Lalu dia asal mengambil Gulungan dan membukanya.

"Fuin digulungan ini menunjukkan kalau didalamnya tersimpan senjata mereka." gumam Arashi sambil memperhatikan Gambar Aksara Fuin di Gulungan itu.

_Poff!_

Arashi mengeluarkan isi dari gulungan itu dan sekarang Arashi sedang menggenggam Pedang milik Naruto dan Seruling Chakra milik Tayuya. Arashi bingung melihat kedua benda itu, terutama Seruling milik Tayuya.

"Pedang.. dan seruling?" gumam Arashi sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Tidak salah lagi, seruling itulah yang digunakan Tayuya untuk mengendalikan Rantai Chakranya," komen Takao.

"Haahhh, kedua bocah itu benar-benar penuh kejutan." Arashi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Takao.

"Sekarang aku mengerti maksud ucapan Naruto dihadapan Mei Terumi sebelum meninggalkan Kirigakure kemarin."

"Apa maksudmu Takao?" beo Arashi.

"Kemarin Naruto berkata 'jika dia bertemu lagi dengan Mei Terumi, dia berharap kalau Kirigakure bukan musuhnya'." Arashi menaikkan alisnya lagi.

"Lalu?" beo Arashi lagi.

"Ternyata dia mengetahui Rahasia Uzushiogakure yang sedang bersembunyi dari dunia luar. Maksud perkataannya adalah, dia ingin agar Uzushiogakure kembali menunjukkan eksistensinya ke dunia luar, dan setelah itu terlaksana, Kirigakure tidak akan kembali menyerang desa kita."

"Ternyata dia tak hanya kuat, namun juga mempunyai pemikiran yang sangat luas dan terencana dengan baik." Takao mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Arashi.

"Maka dari itu, cepat atau lambat, Naruto akan meminta anda untuk menghentikan masa persembunyian Clan Uzumaki."

"Benar, sudah saatnya Clan Uzumaki menunjukkan keberadaannya kembali. Kalaupun Desa Aliansi itu kembali menyerang, aku yakin Kirigakure tidak akan ikut andil dan malah berbalik arah membantu kita karena Naruto sekarang adalah bagian dari Uzushiogakure. Ditambah lagi, Aliansi utama kita desa Konohagakure, desa terkuat di Negara Elemental ini aku yakin akan berada di pihak kita juga."

"Jadi, maksud Anda?"

"5 hari lagi, Kita akan menghilangkan Kekkai Fuinjutsu dan Genjutsu yang melindungi pulau Uzushiogakure."

Takao tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan sang Sandaime Uzukage yang akan mengakhiri masa persembunyian Clan Uzumaki. Setelah itu Takao berdiri menghadap Arashi.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu untuk menyampaikan berita ini Sandaime-.."

"Tidak, jangan beritahu siapapun dulu. Cukup kita ber 4 saja yang tahu masalah ini."

"Kita ber 4? Oh iya.." Takao mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kedua sisi meja Uzukage, disana sudah berdiri 2 orang Anbu bertopeng Taka dan Tora, kedua Anbu yang bertugas menjaga Uzukage.

"Baiklah, saya pergi dulu Sandaime-_sama_." Setelah itu, Takao pergi menggunakan Shunshinnya.

Setelah kepergian Takao, Arashi kembali memasukkan Katana dan Seruling Chakra milik Naruto dan Tayuya, setelah itu dia berjalan dan duduk di Kursi kebesarannya.

"Semoga dengan kembalinya Clan Uzumaki di mata dunia, tidak berdampak buruk untuk seluruh anggota Uzumaki didesa ini," gumam Arashi sebelum memulai kembali pekerjaannya.

* * *

…**TBC…**

**(OST, Ending : Akeboshi – Wind)**

* * *

**Zombie1**, - bisa, tapi masih lama.

**Yami Nugroho**, - maaf, salah tulis hehe.

**Yuuki uzumaki naruto**, - beberapa chapter lagi. Sandaime? Sandaime masih hidup di fic ini.

**Yovie-kun**, beberapa chapter lagi.

**intan. sept**, - bisa disebutkan mana saja yang tidak dimengerti, maaf kalau itu mengganggu.

**Guest**, - tentu, sudah ada diataskan.

**Agisummimura**, - maaf kalau mengecewakan. tapi itu disengaja karena masih dalam chapter-chapter awal.

**Untuk yang lainnya, terimakasih atas review dan dukungan kalian semua.**

Satu lagi, untuk Tuan _**Aldo Namikaze**_ yang terhormat. Anak baru ini tertawa ketika membaca Review anda. Kalau fic saya jelek, kenapa dibaca? Saya belum menscane tempat lain karena itu belum waktunya. Anda bilang otak saya otak udang? Mari kita bicarakan ini. anda menilai fic saya dengan kata-kata yang sungguh manis, saking manis saya jadi terharu, haha. Nah, jika anda mengatakan saya begitu, bisakah anda membuatkan saya cerita yang mengesankan dari otak _Genius _anda? Saya sangat mengharapkannya lho. Orang tanpa akun/nama yang mem-Flame fic saya seperti anda sungguh membuat saya sakit perut karena kebanyakan tertawa. Oh, sepertinya balasan untuk anda cukup panjang ya? Baiklah, saya akhiri sampai disini saja. Salam jari tengah saya untuk anda tuan _**Aldo Namikaze**_ yang terhormat.

* * *

**Author Note's :**

Well, inilah chapter 5. Maaf kalau terlambat dan maaf kalau mengecewakan.

Pair kedua Naruto muncul dichapter depan. Berrambut merah tapi belum tentu keturunan Uzumaki. Silahkan ditebak.

Saya sampai disini dulu. Review kalian sangat saya harapkan dalam bentuk apapun. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

**Decepticons! Mundur!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sebelumnya :**

_Setelah kepergian Takao, Arashi kembali memasukkan Katana dan Seruling Chakra milik Naruto dan Tayuya, setelah itu dia berjalan dan duduk di Kursi kebesarannya._

"_Semoga dengan kembalinya Clan Uzumaki di mata dunia, tidak berdampak buruk untuk seluruh anggota Uzumaki didesa ini," gumam Arashi sebelum memulai kembali pekerjaannya._

**.**

"Decepticons." = Bicara.

'_Decepticons.'_ = Bicara dalam hati.

"**Decepticons."** = Bicara (Monster/Bijuu)

'_**Decepticons.'**_ = Bicara dalam hati (Monster/Biju)

"_**Decepticons!"**_ = Tekhnik/Jutsu.

_Decepticons!_ / _**Decepticons!**_ = Sound Effec (Kecil / Besar)

**Cybertron : Decepticons Gate** = Keterangan tempat dan waktu

**.**

**(OST, Opening : Hound Dog – Rocks)**

**.**

**Chapter 6 : Kesedihan Putri Kebanggaan Uzushiogakure.**

* * *

**Konohagakure : Hokage Office.**

Beberapa orang saat ini sedang berada didalam ruangan Hokage. Orang-orang itu ternyata adalah salah satu Tim Genin sekaligus dengan Jounin pembimbing mereka, Tim 10.

Mereka saat ini sedang membicarakan Misi yang diberikan Hokage yang akan ditugaskan ke Tim itu. misi mereka kali ini adalah misi C-rank, mereka disuruh untuk pergi ke desa Kirigakure untuk menyampaikan Gulungan yang berisi Peejanjian Aliansi dengan Mizukage baru desa itu yang saat ini sedang dalam masa pemulihan setelah memenangkan perang saudara dengan Mizukage sebelumnya.

"Ini adalah misi Terakhir kalian sebelum mengikuti Ujian Chunin yang akan berlangsung 3 minggu lagi. Usahakan untuk mempercepat penyelesaian misi ini, dan usahakan juga agar kalian tak terlibat pertarungan selama perjalanan kalian." Minato yang bertindak sebagai Hokage memberi Arahan pada Tim yang ada didepannya itu sebelum mereka memulai misi mereka.

"Kami mengerti Hokage-_sama_." Sarutobi Asuma, Jounin pembimbing Tim itu menjawab dengan cepat seraya memandang sang Kage.

"Kuserahkan tugas ini padamu Asuma, sekarang kalian boleh pergi."

"Ha'i!"

Dengan itu, Asuma dan Tim nya keluar dari ruangan Hokage. Minato yang tadinya menatap kepergian Asuma dan Timnya sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya kearah seorang remaja perempuan yang saat ini duduk di Sofa di sudut kiri ruangannya.

Remaja itu berrambut merah panjang diikat Twintail, iris Violetnya saat ini sedang menatap sebuah bingkai Foto yang ada digenggamannya dengan tatapan sendu dan penuh kerinduan, wajahnya yang cantik dengan tubuh yang cukup waw diusianya yang masih 13 tahun. Pakaian yang dikenakannya adalah sebuah Tunik berwarna Merah dan memakai celana pendek ketat berwarna hitam, _Hittai Ate_ miliknya dia kalungkan dilehernya. Dialah Namikaze Uzumaki Naruko, adik kembar dari The First Avatar of Shinobi World, Uzumaki Naruto.

Minato yang melihat raut wajah serta sorotan mata yang dikeluarkan putrinya itu tersenyum kecut, dia juga sangat tahu perasaan anaknya karena dirinya juga merasakannya sendiri.

"Sudahlah Ruko-_chan_, jangan menampilkan raut wajahmu yang seperti itu terus-menerus. bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau merasakan Kakakmu masih hidup sampai sekarang karena insting ikatan kalian? Berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu, dan tunjukkan kembali raut wajah manis dan ceriamu nak."

Naruko mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Minato tanpa sepatah kata keluar dari bibirnya, beberapa detik kemudian remaja itu kembali memandang bingkai foto yang ternyata adalah Foto kakaknya yang telah menghilang dan dikabarkan meninggal saat Insiden Badai yang menerjang kapal yang ditumpangi Naruto tiga tahun silam.

"Aku merindukan _Nii-sama_ Ayah. Sudah tiga tahun _Nii-sama_ menghilang tanpa jejak setelah insiden itu. memang aku marasa kalau _Nii-sama_ masih hidup sampai sekarang, namun itu tidak membuat rasa rinduku yang amat besar berkurang sedikitpun." Saking besarnya rasa sayang dan rasa hormatnya pada sang kakak, Naruko sampai-sampai menambahlan embel-embel _sama_ pada kakaknya sendiri.

"Hahh, kau tahu Ruko-_chan_. Kau boleh merindukan kakakmu sebanyak yang kau mau, tapi jangan sampai hal itu membuatmu kehilangan semangat untuk menjalani kehidupanmu sendiri nak. aku yakin, cepat atau lambat Naruto akan kembali pada kita. Sekarang, jika kau ingin kakakmu kembali pada kita, berlatihlah untuk menjadi kuat dan setelah itu, carilah kakakmu disela-sela misimu ke luar desa nanti."

Naruko kembali memandang Minato setelah perkataan lelaki itu barusan. Kali ini raut wajah sendu yang dikeluarkan Naruko sebelumnya berangsur-angsur hilang setelah mendengar nasihat ayahnya. Setelahnya, senyum imut menempel dibibir tipisnya serta berdiri dan kembali menaruh bingkai yang berisi Foto Naruto itu ke meja kerja ayahnya.

"Ayah benar, tidak baik aku begini terus. Aku akan berlatih lebih keras lagi untuk menambah kekuatanku yang akan menjadi modalku untuk mencari dan membawa _Nii-sama _pulang." Senyum tulus lah yang ia tunjukkan sembari berkata seperti itu.

Naruko berjalan kearah puntu keluar dengan semangat membara, sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu Naruko kembali menoleh kearah Minato. "Terima kasih atas nasihatnya ayah."

Minato tersenyum melihat putrinya kembali seperti biasanya, ceria dan penuh semangat. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah berkas yang sudah tersedia di Mejanya. Disalah satu berkas itu, terdapat gambar Naruto dalam penyamaran _Aoi seishin_ dan Tayuya yang dalam bentuk penyamaran _Akaseishin no Kyoshi_. Diatas berkas itu tertulis kalau mereka berdua adalah pahlawan Kirigakure yang mengalahkan Yagura dan pasukannya.

"Aku penasaran dengan kedua orang ini, dan juga entah kenapa aku merasakan sesatu dengan Aoi Seishin ini," gumam Minato setelah melihat foto Aoi Seishin yang memakai jubah dan tudung hitam berwarna Hitam polos serta memakai Topeng Arwah berwarna biru bercampur sedikit warna putih itu.

* * *

**Uzushiogakure : Naruto &amp; Tayuya Side.**

Sang Avatar dan satu-satunya petarung Kyoshi, Naruto dan Tayuya saat ini sedang menikmati Tour(?) keliling desa baru mereka. berbagai tempat mereka datangi dimulai dari Kuil Agung desa Uzushio, Makam Uzukage terdahulu (Ini Naruto yang meminta untuk melihat Makam Kakeknya), serta beberapa tempat penting lainnya di desa baru mereka.

Tour mereka dipimpin oleh seorang Jounin yang berusia kurang lebih 25 tahunan bernama Uzumaki Eiji, Jounin yang mereka temui di luar kantor Uzukage. Naruto meminta tolong pada lelaki beriris Emerald itu untuk menemani serta menjelaskan seluk beluk desa ini. Eiji menyanggupi permintaan Naruto dengan senang hati, hingga sekarang mereka disini, ditengah-tengah jembatan Utama desa Uzushiogakure.

Mereka berdiri ditengah-tengah dan di dekat pembatas jembatan itu. Tayuya mencondongkan tububuhnya kedepan dengan kedua tangan yang menopang tubuhnya dipembatas jembatan, dia menikmati indahnya pemandangan Air sungai serta keadaan lingkungan sejauh matanya memandang.

"Oh iya Naruto, bisa kau ceritakan darimana kalian tahu tentang kebenaran desa kita? Apa Takao-_senpai_ yang memberitahumu atau ada orang lain?" Naruto memandang Eiji yang saat ini juga sedang menatap dirinya.

"Kami mengetahui kebenaran desa ini bukan dari Takao-_san_." Eiji lantas menautkan alisnya mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Kalau bukan Takao-_senpai_, lantas siapa Naruto?" tanya Eiji lagi.

"Guru kami, guru kamilah yang memberitahukan hal ini pada kami. Mereka mengetahui semua yang terjadi didunia ini, termasuk rahasia besar yang tak diketahui dunia luar ini."

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa guru kalian itu?" sepertinya Eiji mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka dan penasaran siapa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

"Maaf Eiji-_san_, kami tidak bisa memberitahukan siapa guru kami sebenarnya."

Eiji sedikit kecewa mendengar perkataan Tayuya yang menjawab pertanyaannya barusan, tapi karena dirinya adalah type orang yang mudah penasaran, dia akan mencoba untuk sedikit memaksa Naruto dan Tayuya untuk memberitahunya.

"Ayolah Naruto, Tayuya. Bukankah kita ini saudara satu Clan? Apakah mengetahui siapa guru kalian itu adalah hal yang terlarang bagiku?"

Eiji berkata dengan raut wajah yang dibuat sememelas mungkin, dan itu membuat Naruto dan Tayuya berkeringat jatuh. Beberapa saat mereka terdiam dengan Eiji yang semakin lama semakin memperdalam raut melasnya. Naruto dan Tayuya sendiri saling pandang sejenak untuk memutuskan memberitahu hal itu atau tidak. Dan setelah sekian lama saling pandang, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk memberitahukannya pada Jounin itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kami akan memberitahukanmu siapa guru kami. Sekarang hentikan raut wajah menjijikanmu itu dan setelah kau mengetahui hal ini, kami harap kau merahasiakannya dari yang lainnya." Eiji tersenyum cerah setelah mendengar perkataan Tayuya walaupun sedikit pedas.

"Baik, aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun tanpa izin kalian," jawab Eiji cepat.

Naruto menghela Nafas, jika memberitahukan dengan cara bicara langsung, orang-orang yang berjalan disekeliling mereka juga akan mendengarnya karena saati ini jembatan itu cukup ramai dengan para Uzumaki dari seluruh usia yang berlalu lalang (Kecuali Bayi tentunya #Plak). Maka dia memutuskan untuk menanamkan sendiri ingatannya dikepala Jounin wajah melas itu.

"Haahh, mendekatlah Eiji-_san_. Jangan terjekut apa lagi berteriak setelah kau mengetahui semuanya." Eiji menuruti perkataan Naruto.

Setelah cukup dekat antara dirinya dengan Jounin itu. Naruto menyentuh kening Eiji dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kanannya.

Seketika, semua ingatan Naruto mengalir dan masuk ke kepala Eiji. _'Aku harap dia tidak membeberkan hal ini, setidaknya dalam waktu dekat ini,'_ batin Naruto mencoba mempercayai saudara satu Clan yang ada didepannya itu.

Akhirnya, setelah semua ingatannya ditanamkan oleh Naruto selesai. Eiji saat ini sedang menampilkan raut wajah Syok berat setelah mengetahui semua ingatan Naruto sejak berusia 7 tahun hingga sekarang.

"I-ini s-sungguh.. a-aku tidak.. a-aku.." Eiji terdiam setelah Naruto meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibirnya sendiri mengisyaratkan Eiji agar terdiam.

"Ya, semoga kau merahasiakannya. Dan jika kau membeberkannya.." Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Eiji. "Aku juga akan membeberkan rahasia terbesarmu yaitu pada saat kau masih kecil sampai saat kau berusia 11 tahun, diam-diam kau suka memakai _Pembungkus Pepaya kembar _ dan _Segitiga Pengaman_ milik ibumu." Bisik Naruto dengan nada yang amat rendah, namun sangat mematikan bagi Eiji.

Eiji sendiri sekarang melotot dengan kulit wajahnya yang sudah memutih seperti mayat lantaran syok dengan apa yang didengarnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan dengan perlahan dia mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"D-dari ma-mana k-kau.."

"Yah, untuk jaga-jaga sekaligus sebagai jaminan, selain menanamkan ingatanku padamu, aku juga mengambil beberapa ingatanmu, termasuk yang tadi itu." potong Naruto enteng.

Kemampuan ini sebenarnya adalah kemampuan yang diwaris kan oleh Avatar Kuruk, sebuah kemampuan yang bisa menanamkan ingatan pemakainya dan juga bisa mengcopy ingatan korbannya. Sebuah kemampuan yang sangat berguna dan menguntungkan sebenarnya untuk pemakainya. Dan itulah alasan kenapa Naruto dengan mudahnya memberitahu semuanya pada Jounin bernama Eiji itu.

_Bruk!_

Eiji menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan berlutut didepan Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang menyatu. Raut Mayatnya masih ia pertahankan ditambah dengan raut wajah melas kelas berat andalannya.

"Kumohon, a-aku akan me-melakukan apapu untukmu, as-asal kau tidak menyebarkan hal memalukan itu Na-naruto-_sama_."

Naruto dan Tayuya kembali Sweatdrop, bahkan keringat mereka kali ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya ketika melihat Jounin didepan mereka itu melakukan hal itu. orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka berhenti sejenak untuk melihat tingkah pemuda itu.

"Baik-baik, sekarang berdirilah. Malu dilihat banyak orang Eiji-_san_." Eiji tersenyum lega lalu kembali berdiri, dipandanginya orang-orang yang melirik dirinya dengan glare tajam bak Predator yang sedang melawan Aligator(?).

"APA!" orang-orang itu buru-buru kembali berjalan dan pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa sambil bersiul ria dan kembali melangkah.

"Selamat siang Honoka-_hime_."

"Hallo Honoka-_hime_."

"Apa kabar Honoka-_hime_?"

Naruto, Tayuya, dan Eiji menoleh ke arah belakang mereka karena mereka mendengar beberapa penduduk memberikan sapaan pada seseorang yang bernama Honoka-_hime_ itu.

Disana, tepatnya diujung jembatan, terlihat seorang remaja yang seumuran dengan Naruto dan Tayuya yang sedang berjalan bersama seorang pengawal yang berjalan dibelakangnya sambil memayungi remaja perempuan itu. sepertinya mereka berdua akan menyebrangi jembatan ini.

Remaja perempuan itu menggerai rambut merah panjangnya dengan dihiasi Bando putih Transparan yang terikat rapi dikepalanya, wajah cantik namun mengeluarkan ekspresi datar nan kosong itu dihiasi dengan sepasang Onyx kelam yang memancarkan sinar kesedihan yang amat dalam. Pakaian yang dikenakannya adalah sejenis Kimono berwarna ungu pudar tanpa lengan hingga memperlihatkan kaos jaring-jaring sebatas siku, di Kimononya terlihat juga memiliki aksen warna berwarna kuning cerah, selain itu dia juga memakai Obi berwarna Ungu gelap dengan warna kuning cerah ditengah-tengahnya. Sebagai bawahan, remaja perempuan itu memakai rok putih pendek dan dia tidak memakai sendal atau semacamnya. Aksesoris lain yang dipakainya juga adalah dua buah Kain tipis transparan dibelakang tubuhnya yang panjangnya mencapai mata kakinya (Seperti di canon lah, Cuma diedit dikit).

"Hei Eiji, siapa gadis manis itu? ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya?" tanya Naruto tanpa melepas pandangannya dari remaja itu. bahkas sekarang dia tidak menyebutkan Embel-embel _San_ lagi dibelakang nama Jounin itu.

Dia tak menyadari kalau saat ini Tayuya sedang menahan kekesalannya karena perkataannya itu. sebagai perempuan yang memiliki perasaan selayaknya perempuan biasa, tentu saja itu membuat Tayuya sedikit cemburu. Apa lagi kalau Tayuya nyatanya adalah type gadis cemburuan.

"Oh, dia? Namanya adalah Uzumaki Honoka. Dia adalah Putri tunggal Sandaime Uzukage, orang-orang disini memberikan julukan Putri kebanggaan desa Uzushiogakure padanya."

"Kenapa begitu?" Naruto kali ini menoleh kearah Jounin itu.

"Ya, sebagai Putri Sandaime-sama, tentu ia sangat dihormati oleh semua penduduk didesa ini. ditambah, hanya dialah satu-satunya Uzumaki yang mempunyai keahlian Medis yang hampir setingkat dibawah Senju Tsunade dari konoha dan satu-satunya Uzumaki yang menguasai tekhnik Fuin andalan milik Shodaime Uzukage."

"Hebat, diusianya yang kurang lebih sama dengan kami dia sudah ahli dibidang medis, lalu Tekhnik Fuin macam apa yang kau maksud itu?" lagi-lagi Naruto bertanya tanpa mengetahui Tayuya yang semakin kesal karena dikacangi oleh mereka berdua.

"Tekhnik Fuin yang bernama _Kumigami no Fuin_ (Kumigami/Hokubu no Kamigami = Teleport Dewi Cahaya), yaitu Tekhnik yang bisa membuat sebuah Portal Jikukkan untuk berpindah tempat kemanapun kau mau selama kau mengetahui dinama tempat tujuanmu itu."

Naruto takjub dengan kemampuan remaja itu, lain halnya dengan Tayuya, ia semakin kesal saja melihat Kekasihnya mengagumi gadis lain selain dirinya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, tibalah saat dimana sang Putri kebanggaan Uzushiogakure berjalan melewati Naruto, Tayuya, dan Eiji. Namun ketika sang Putri berada cukup dekat dengan mereka bertiga, ia berhenti dan memandang Naruto dan Tayuya bergantian.

Naruto yang dipandangpun melambaikan tangannya pelan serta melepas senyumnya. Sang Putri yang melihat senyum itu entah kenapa mengeluarkan rona tipis di kedua pipi putihnya dan buru-buru dia kembali berjalan.

Naruto menautkan alisnya melihat hal itu, sedangkan Tayuya malah sebaliknya. Lain halnya dengan Eiji, nampaknya dia cukup tertarik melihat Putri Uzukagenya bertingkah seperti itu.

"Wah, sepertinya Honoka-_hime_ malu-malu jika bertemu denganmu Naruto. Sepertinya Honoka-_hime_ mempunyai rasa padamu."

"Begitukah? Sepertinya aku akan menjadikannya yang kedua nanti, hehe. Bagaimana menu.."

_Brak!_

"Hmmpphhh!"

Niat awalnya sekedar bercanda tadi tak sampai tuntas lantasan Tayuya dengan ganasnya menginjak kaki kanannya. Teriakan tertahan lah hasil dari rasa sakit yang berasal dari injakan maut kekasihnya itu. Wajahnya memerah menahan sakit dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

_Sstt.. sstt._

"Hmmpphhh!"

Mukanya yang tadinya hanya memerah sekarang bertambah jadi kelabu lantaran Tayuya yang semakin menekan injakannya dan menggesek-gesek kakinya.

Eiji kembali memundurkan langkahnya karena sensasi dingin dan ngeri yang berasal dari tubuh Petarung Kyoshi itu.

"Berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu didepanku," desisan tajam Tayuya terdengar begitu mengerikan ditelinga Naruto. Setelah itu, langsung saja Tayuya mencengkram kerah pakaian Naruto dan menyingkirkan kakinya yang menginjak kaki Naruto.

"MATI SAJA SANA!"

_Wuusshh!_

"HUUAAAAA!"

Tanpa adanya komando, Tayuya dengan tak segan-segannya melempar tubuh Naruto dengan kencang dan bertenaga kearah Sungai besar itu. Naruto tentu saja berteriak histeris antara sakit dikakinya dan sakit yang akan dirasakannya saat akan berbenturan dengan Air yang berada 30 meter dibawahnya.

_Byuurr!_

Tubuh malang Naruto tercebur dan tenggelam kedasar sungai. Eiji dan beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian itu bergidik ngeri dan merasa kasihan dengan Naruto. Tayuya sendiri? dia cuek-cuek saja dan tidak memperdulikan kekasihnya itu dan malah pergi dari sana.

"APA!"

Orang-orang yang awalnya memandang dirinya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Tayuya lantaran ngeri dengan bentakan tajam serta melihat Glare tajam dari Tayuya sendiri.

Tayuya kembali berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kasar karena masih kesal dengan perkataan-perkataan kekasihnya itu.

Eiji dan beberapa orang disana langsung berlari ke pembatas jembatan untuk melihat sosok Naruto, namun mereka tidak melihat apa-apa karena sekarang Air sungai itu sedikit keruh lantaran dahsyatnya(?) pendaratan Naruto di air sungai itu.

Honoka, yang saat ini berdiri cukup jauh dari tempat itu juga sedikit bersimpati dengan Naruto yang menjadi korban keganasan Tayuya. yah, tapi dia hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya disana dan hanya berdiri ditempat dengan ditemani oleh penjaga yang setia memayunginya.

_BWUSSS!_

Semua yang melihat kearah sungai itu langsung memundurkan langkah mereka karena terkejut melihat sebuah pusaran air terangkat begitu tinggi ditempat Naruto tercebur tadi. Keterkejutan mereka bertambah karena mereka melihat Naruto yang saat ini berada diujung pusaran itu.

"A-apa itu!"

"Wow, dia bisa mengendalikan air sungai!"

"Dia mempunyai kekuatan yang hebat!"

Berbagai tanggapan keluar dari mulut para warga yang melihat Naruto yang sedang mengendalikan Air sungai itu, namun Naruto mengacuhkan itu semua dan memilih untuk turun kembali ke jembatan dan mengejar Tayuya yang sudah cukup jauh darinya, tanpa memperdulikan tubuh dan seluruh pakaiannya basah kuyup.

"Hey Hime! Tunggu aku hey! Aku hanya bercanda!" Naruto berteriak sambil berlari menyusul Tayuya yang masih saja tidak peduli, bahkan menoleh sedikitpun tidak padanya.

Orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya rata-rata bengong melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi, kecuali Eiji yang sudah tahu semua tentang Naruto.

"Anak itu, aku harap dengan statusnya dan kekuatan dahsyatnya itu, dia bisa mendamaikan dunia ini suatu saat Nanti." Eiji bergumam pelan hingga tak seorangpun mendengarnya, dibibirnya, dia sedang menampilkan senyum tipis.

"Dan aku harap dia tidak membocorkan hal memalukan itu." sungutnya menyesal ingin mengetahui siapa guru Naruto itu beberapa saat yang lalu. kalau dia tahu Naruto bisa melakukan itu, lebih baik dia menghilangkan rasa penasarannya dari pada rahasianya yang paling memalukan terbongkar.

* * *

**Scane Break : Uzukage Office, at 05.30 PM.**

Sekarang, setelah beberapa jam mengelilingi desa serta setelah Naruto berhasil membuat Tayuya kembali seperti semua, mereka berdua kembali ke kantor Uzukage. Dan sekarang ini Naruto, Tayuya, dan Arashi selaku Uzukage kembali duduk bersama di Sofa khusus untuk tamu itu dengan Naruto dan Tayuya duduk berdekatan.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kalian sudah mengetahui seluk beluk desa baru kalian ini Naruto-_kun_, Tayuya-_chan_?" tanya Arashi memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, kami sudah selesai berkeliling dan mengetahui apa saja yang ada di desa ini. tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin saya tanyakan Uzukage-_sama_."

"Tidak usah terlalu formal padaku Naruto-_kun_, kau adalah Cucu dari Nidaime-_sama_, sepantasnya akulah yang harus hormat padamu. Dan kau ingin menanyakan apa nak?" balas Arashi.

"Hmm. kata Eiji-_san_, Honoka-_hime_ kan adalah putri anda. Tapi aku aku lihat-lihat, kenapa dia terlihat hanya menampilkan raut wajah datarnya saja dan dari sorot matanya, aku bisa melihat dia menyimpan sebuah kekosongan dan kesedihan?" Tayuya mempelototi Naruto saat kekasihnya itu kembali mengungkit gadis yang membuatnya kesal beberapa jam yang lalu, Naruto yang melihat itu nyengir gugup. "Ehehe, aku hanya bertanya saja kok, jangan memandangku seperti itu dong."

"Hmph!"

Tayuya malah membuang muka. Dan itu membuat Arashi yang barusan ingin menjawab sekarang malah bengong melihat tingkah kedua remaja didepannya itu. _'Dasar anak muda,'_ pikirnya.

"Jadi kau menanyakan Honoka ya?" Naruto dan Tayuya kembali menatap Arashi setelah Pria paruh baya itu mengeluarkan suaranya, namun Naruto dan Tayuya merasa bingung ketika melihat raut wajah yang tadinya penuh Kharisma itu sekarang berubah menjadi raut wajah sendu.

"Umm, kalau itu menyangkut masalah pribadi, anda tidak usah menjawabnya kok." Naruto sekarang merasa tidak enak setelah melihat raut wajah Uzukage didepannya itu.

"Tidak, tidak masalah kau menanyakan itu, aku akan memberitahu kalian." Arashi tersenyum tipis melihat perubahan Ekspresi kedua remaja yang ada didepannya itu.

"Dengar nak. Dulu sebenarnya Honoka adalah anak yang ceria dan tergolong Hyperaktif seperti kebanyakan Uzumaki lainnya. Tapi setelah kematian Ibunya 1 tahun yang lalu, sifatnya berubah total hingga menjadi seperti sekarang ini. dia sangat tertutup kepada orang lain bahkan termasuk diriku. Sudah tidak bisa aku hitung lagi berapa kali aku sering menemukan dia menangis dikamarnya karena merindukan ibunya. Berbagai macam cara sudah aku lakukan untuk mengembalikan senyum manis dan keceriaanya, tapi sampai sekarang tak ada satupun cara yang aku lakukan berhasil."

Naruto semakin merasa tidak enak setelah menanyakan hal Sensitive bagi Uzukage didepannya itu dimana saat ini sang Uzukage menunduk menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Maaf sebelumnya Sandaime.."

"Tidak, panggil saja Arashi." Potong Arashi sambil kembali memandang Naruto.

"Baiklah paman Arashi. Kalau boleh tahu, maaf sebelumnya, apa penyebab kematian Istri paman?" Arashi kembali tersenyum akan pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"Istriku meninggal karena pendarahan sewaktu melahirkan anak kedua kami. Kebetulan waktu itu istriku sedang sakit keras karena mengidap penyakit yang bahkan tak ada satupun yang tahu penyakit apa yang diderita istriku, bahkan Medis terbaik didesa ini tidak bisa mnemukan apa dan tidak bisa menyembuhkan penyakit Istriku. itu sebabnya karena fisiknya yang sedang sangat lemah, dia mengalami pendarahan hebat yang menyebabkan dia dan anak kedua kami yang belum sempat melihat dunia ini, pergi meninggalkan kami."

Naruto dan Tayuya merasa tertegun sekarang. Ternyata dibalik Kharisma dan ketegasannya yang tinggi, ternyata Sandaime Uzukage itu menyimpan sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam lantaran kematian Istri dan Anak keduanya serta sedih melihat Putri tunggalnya terus-terusan bersedih dan menutup diri karena kematian ibunya.

Arashi yang melihat mereka berdua seperti itu tersenyum. Lalu dia berdiri dan berjalan mengambil sesuatu di meja kerjanya. Setelah kembali, Ternyata benda itu adalah sebuah kunci dan dia serahkan kunci itu ketangan Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah menemukan Rumah yang cocok untuk kalian berdua, dan itu kuncinya. Letak rumah kalian itu berada disamping rumahku."

Naruto memandang kunci yang berada digenggamannya, lalu kembali memandang Arashi. "Terima kasih Paman, aku akan membalas budi baikmu ini, dengan mencoba untuk mengembalikan senyum ceria Honoka-_hime_."

Arashi terkejut sesaat mendengar ucapan tulus remaja yang ada didepannya itu, lalu dia tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Kemudian Arashi berdiri dari duduknya diikuti oleh Naruto dan Tayuya, tak lupa Tayuya juga kembali mengambil Gulungan mereka.

"Baiklah, aku mengharapkan bantuanmu Naruto-_kun_. Sekarang, ayo aku antar kalian ke rumah baru kalian."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Anda?" Arashi terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Tayuya itu.

"Tenang saja, kebetulan pekerjaanku sudah selesai hari ini. jadi kita bisa pergi sekarang."

Setelah berkata demikian, Arashi menepuk pundak kedua remaja itu dan mereka bertiga menghilang menggunakan Shunshin yang diaktifkan oleh Arashi.

_Poff!_

Mereka bertiga muncul di depan sebuah Rumah yang berukuran cukup besar. Lalu Arashi mendekat kearah pintu rumah itu dan diikuti oleh Naruto dan Tayuya (Lagi).

"Inilah Rumah tempat tinggal kalian." Arashi berkata seperti itu sambil memandang kedua remaja itu bergantian.

"Umm, tapi apakah ini tidak berlebihan Paman? Maksudku, rumah ini terlalu besar jika hanya ditinggali oleh kami berdua." Arashi kembali terkekeh mendengar ungkapan Naruto tentang rumah itu.

"Tentu saja tidak Naruto-_kun_, rumah ini cocok dengan kalian berdua, nah sekarang kalian masuklah, hari sudah senja. Persiapkan segala sesuatu yang ada didalam rumah ini untuk keperluan kalian sekarang dan untuk kedepannya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami.."

Naruto menghentikan perkataannya itu karena saat ini dia sedang memandang sang Putri kebanggaan desa Uzushiogakure yang saat ini sedang mengintip mereka dari balik sebuah jendela Kaca di rumah yang berukuran 2 kali lebih besar disamping rumah baru mereka.

Naruto kembali melakukan apa yang dia lakukan saat pertama kali melihat Putri tunggal Sandaime Uzukage itu, yaitu melambaikan tangan serta melepas senyumnya. Sama halnya dengan Honoka, si Putri kebanggaan desa uzushiogakure itu kembali memerah saat melihat senyum Naruto dan buru-buru pergi dari sana.

Tayuya yang melihat itu sekarang diam saja, tak seperti waktu di jembatan. Dia begitu karena merasa iba dengan Gadis yang mungkin menyukai kekasihnya itu, rasa kesalnya pada gadis itu juga sudah menghilang setelah mengetahui semua tentang gadis itu.

Lain halnya dengan Arashi, Pria paruh baya itu malah tersenyum melihat putrinya itu, namun senyumnya seketika menghilang ketika menyadari satu hal.

'_sepertinya Honoka menyukai si pirang ini, tapi sayang si pirang ini sudah mempunyai tambatan hatinya,'_ pikir Arashi dengan melirik Tayuya ketika di akhir kalimat batinnya.

"Ehem! Jadi, sekarang masuklah Naruto-_kun_, Tayuya-_chan_." Naruto dan Tayuya langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah sang Uzukage ketika pria itu berdehem dan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Baiklah Paman, sekali lagi terima kasih atas semua kebaikan _Jii-san_. Sesuai janjiku, aku akan mencoba untuk mengembalikan senyum ceria Honoka-_hime_."

Arashi tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ketika menengok kearah Tayuya, Naruto melebarkan senyumnya kala melihat Tayuya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk seolah mengizinkan Naruto melakukan hal itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu Naruto-_kun_, Tayuya-_chan_." Naruto dan Tayuya mengangguk atas ucapan Pria didepannya itu.

Melihat itu, Arashi tersenyum dan membalik tubuhnya, kemudian ia berjalan menjauhi Naruto dan Tayuya dan melangkah menuju rumahnya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Tayuya, lalu dia mengajak kekasihnya itu masuk kedalam rumah itu, dan setelahnya, mereka kembali menutup pintu rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggal mereka sekarang, dan mungkin untuk seterusnya.

Senja sudah datang menghampiri mereka. Hari ini, ya hari ini ditutup dengan Janji yang telah dibuat oleh sang Avatar. Sebuah janji mulia, yaitu mengembalikan senyum dan menghilangkan kesedihan sang Putri kebanggaan desa Uzushiogakure.

* * *

**…TBC…**

**(OST, Ending : Akeboshi – Wind)**

* * *

**Devan BoySteln**, - Pair Naru Harem, Naru bakal balik ke Konoha gak lama lagi kok, dan Adik Naruto, sudah dijelaskan diatas.

**Yuuki uzumaki naruto**, - Sip boss, sesuai selera saya dan permintaan anda, pair kedua Naru gak Mainstream (Menurut saya, hehe).

**Last Ootsutsuki**, - penjelasannya nanti didalam cerita, chap selanjutnya. Sekarang masih dalam proses pemikiran.

**Riki. Ryugasaki. 94**, - Sebenarnya bukan lepas, tapi tetap Naruto terperangkap dari genjutsu itu, namun karena dia peka terhadap Energi Spirit keempat Element, dia mengetahui rahasia itu, contohnya saat dia tidak merasakan Energi Geokenetik yang dikandung Tanah dan tidak merasakan Energi Spirit lautan di semua tumbuhan di pulau Ilusi itu (Maaf sekiranya saya memberikan jawaban yang kurang tepat atau salah). Untuk haremnya, mid/harem biasa, Cuma 3-4 orang saja kok.

**Zombie2**, - Ya, NaruTayu bakalan menetap dan menjadi bagian Uzushio.

**Uzumakynurroni**, - bisa iya-bisa tidak untuk yang ketiga, soalnya yang kedua sudah saya tetapkan dan tebakan kali ini salah, hehe.

**HollyLucifer**, - Sayangnya saya tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan/saran anda, Naruto bakalan ikut ujian chunin, tapi dengan alasan yang sudah saya pertimbangkan dan bukan hanya untuk membantu konoha saja.

**Esya. 27. BC**, - Mission Compleate!

**Kiiroi kitsune. 197**, - bisa, mengingat Naruto mampu mengendalikan sifat kohesi Air, dan berlari diatas pohon, tentu karena Avatar sebelumnya sudah melatihnya.

**Ss .Fox16**, - Ya, Naru akan memberitahukan itu di chap selanjutnya. Untuk ujian chuninnya, anda benar.

**Rin15. Chan**, - Tentu ada, hehe.

**Dan untuk yang lainnya, terima kasih atas Review dan dukungannya. Untuk tebak-tebakannya, ternyata hanya ada satu orang yang benar, haha.**

* * *

**Author Note's :**

Well, Chapter 6 Update! Semoga tidak ada yang kecewa, hehe.

Baiklah, calon pair kedua Naruto sudah diketahui, benar, Honoka. Saya memasukkannya karena chara ini sangat jarang muncul di FFN (menurut saya). Semoga tidak ada yang kecewa atas pilihan saya ini.

Saya sampai disini dulu. Kembali, Review kalian semua sangat saya harapkan dalam bentuk apapun. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

**Decepticons! Mundur!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sebelumnya :**

_Melihat itu, Arashi tersenyum dan membalik tubuhnya, kemudian ia berjalan menjauhi Naruto dan Tayuya dan melangkah menuju rumahnya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Tayuya, lalu dia mengajak kekasihnya itu masuk kedalam rumah itu, dan setelahnya, mereka kembali menutup pintu rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggal mereka sekarang, dan mungkin untuk seterusnya._

_Senja sudah datang menghampiri mereka. Hari ini, ya hari ini ditutup dengan Janji yang telah dibuat oleh sang Avatar. Sebuah janji mulia, yaitu mengembalikan senyum dan menghilangkan kesedihan sang Putri kebanggaan desa Uzushiogakure._

**.**

"Decepticons." = Bicara.

'_Decepticons.'_ = Bicara dalam hati.

"**Decepticons."** = Bicara (Monster/Bijuu)

'_**Decepticons.'**_ = Bicara dalam hati (Monster/Biju)

"_**Decepticons!"**_ = Tekhnik/Jutsu.

_Decepticons!_ / _**Decepticons!**_ = Sound Effec (Kecil / Besar)

**Cybertron : Decepticons Gate** = Keterangan tempat dan waktu

**.**

**(OST, Opening : Asian Kung-Fu Generation – Haruka Kanata)**

**.**

**Chapter 7 : Senyum tulus nan indah Putri Kebanggaan desa Uzushiogakure akhirnya kembali.**

* * *

Pagi telah datang dengan sinar sang surya yang menyinari dunia dan isinya, sinarnya perlahan membuat embun pagi sedikit demi sedikit mengilang. Hawa hanyat yang dibawanya sanggup membuat seluruh makhluk menikmati indahnya pagi ini.

Saat ini, tokoh utama kita sang Avatar sedang duduk didepan rumahnya sambil beberapa kali ia terlihat meregangkan otot-ototnya setelah terbangun dari tidurnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, satu-satunya Petarung Kyoshi yang secara langsung dilatih oleh Avatar Kyoshi itu keluar dari rumah mereka dan setelahnya memberikan _Morning Kissu_ pada kekasihnya. Setelah itu mereka duduk di kursi yang tersedia didepan rumah mereka.

"Hey, apa kau yakin dengan perkataanmu yang kau ucapkan semalam itu _Hime_?" Tayuya yang awalnya memandang beberapa Orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang dijalan yang terletak didepan rumah mereka pun menoleh setelah mendengar pertanyaan sang kekasih.

**Flashback.**

Naruto dan Tayuya saat ini sedang tiduran dengan posisi nyaman mereka masing-masing. Benar, mereka berdua saat ini tidur berdua di tempat tidur yang sama, dengan posisi Tayuya saat ini tidur dengan posisi miring dan memeluk lengan Naruto. Mereka berdua belum tidur meski kelihatannya sekarang mereka berdua menutup mata masing-masing.

"Naru." Naruto membuka kedua matanya mendengar suara rendah kekasinya itu, lalu dia menoleh dan melihat kalau sekarang kekasihnya itu juga sedang memandang dirinya. "Ada apa _Hime_?" tanya Naruto setelahnya.

"Apa kau yakin bisa mengembalikan sifat semula milik anak Arashi-_sama_ itu?" Naruto tersenyum dan mengusap surai merah kekasihnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Hime, tapi kita belum tahu hasilnya sebelum mencoba bukan." Naruto terus mengusap rambut sang _Dai Li_ sambil mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Kau benar. Tapi kalau kau berhasil membuatnya kembali seperti semula, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelahnya?" Naruto menautkan alisnya karena tidak terlalu mengerti ucapan kekasihnya.

"Kita sama-sama tahu kalau dia sepertinya mempunyai perasaan khusus padamu, terlihat jelas dari caranya memandangmu Naru. Maksudku, jika kau sudah berhasil mengembalikan sifat aslinya dan malah mencoba untuk membuat hubungan denganmu, seperti halnya hubungan kita saat ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sekarang Naruto mengerti jalan pikiran gadis itu, kemudian dia memeluk gadis itu dan mencium bibir gadis itu singkat.

"Apa yang kau katakan Hime, kalau memang seperti itu sudah pasti aku menolaknya bukan? Meskipun dia cantik, atau lebih cantik darimu sekalipun, aku tak butuh itu. asalkan kau selalu ada di sisiku, itu lebih dari cukup untukku."

Tayuya tersenyum senang mendengar ungkapan tulus kekasihnya itu, namun senyumnya menghilang ketika mengingat bagaimana sifat dan kondisi anak dari orang nomor satu di Uzushiogakure ini. ekspresi yang datar dan kosong, mata yang memancarkan kesedihan mendalam dan kesepian yang amat besar, hal itu membuat Tayuya iba akan gadis itu.

Naruto yang melihat perubahan raut wajah kekasihnya itu ingin bertanya, namun tidak jadi ketika kekasihnya itu dengan cepat meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibirnya.

"Sebenarnya tak masalah jika aku harus berbagi dengannya, mengingat gadis itu sepertinya mempunyai rasa yang tulus padamu. Lagi pula, jika seandainya dia sudah kembali seperti semula dan kemudian dia menginginkanmu menjalin hubungan dengannya, namun kau menolaknya. Menurutku kesedihan tentang kematian ibunya tidak lagi dirasakannya, namun dia akan kembali sedih, karena kau menolak permintaannya." Setelah itu, dia menyingkirkan telunjuknya dari bibir Naruto.

Naruto sendiri terdiam namun tetap memandang dirinya. Saat ini Naruto sedang memikirkan tentang semua perkataan kekasihnya itu. memang perkataan itu ada benarnya, namun kalau soal menduakan ataupun membagi cintanya pada orang lain, bahkan dirinya sendiri tak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa pada orang itu, sepertinya Naruto tidak bisa melakukan itu.

"Tapi, bukankah itu hanya akan membuatmu terusik jika dia datang dan bergabung kedalam hubungan kita jika aku menerimanya? Bukankah itu hanya akan membuat salah satu dari kalian nanti kecewa karena mungkin aku tidak bisa adil dalam membagi cintaku pada kalian berdua?"

"Tidak, aku tidak masalah jika dia bergabung kedalam hubungan kita, bahkan tidak sama sekali. Dan kalau soal adil, aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya Naru, aku yakin sekali."

Naruto kembali terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto itu. Tayuya yang sepertinya sudah merasa selesai dengan pembicaraan mereka saat ini, perlahan mendekat dan menyatukan bibir mereka. setelah itu dia mengeratkan pelukan dan melepas bibirnya lalu memejamkan matanya.

"_Oyasumi nee_ Naru-_kun_."

Naruto yang awalnya bengong kembali tersadar mendengar gumaman kekasihnya itu. setelah itu secercah senyum muncul di bibirnya dan dia ikut memejamkan matanya.

"Aku akan mempertimbangkan semua perkataanmu. Dan yaa, _Oyasuminasai _Yu-_chan_." Tayuya Tersenyum didalam dekapan kekasihnya kala mendengar panggilan yang amat jarang dikeluarkan pada dirinya dari mulut kekasihnya itu.

**Flashback, is over!**

Tayuya tersenyum dan mengangguk mengingat pembicaraan mereka semalam, entah kenapa dia ingin gadis yang bahkan belum sempat mengenalinya itu masuk dan bergabung ke dalam hubungan mereka, namun apapun itu Tayuya yakin jika gadis itu bergabung dalam hubungan mereka, mereka akan lebih menikmati alur kehidupan mereka sekaligus gadis itu bisa membantu mereka mencapai puncak kesuksesan dalam tugas yang diemban oleh sang Avatar. Terlebih lagi gadis itu menguasai tekhnik Teleport dan Medic tingkat atas, kedua poin plus itu bisa sangat bermanfaat nantinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, dan sepertinya aku akan bicara dengannya sekarang." Tayuya terbangun dari lamunannya saat kekasihnya itu berdiri sambil mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa maksudmu Naru?" Naruto bukannya menjawab, namun menunjuk sebuah Objek yang ada di satu sisi tempat yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka.

Tayuya mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Naruto. Disana, tepatnya sang Putri kebanggaan desa Uzushiogakure sekarang sedang berjalan sendirian menjauhi rumahnya. Tayuya yang mengerti akan hal itu juga ikut berdiri dan kembali memandang Naruto.

"Apa kau akan mengikutinya dan berbicara dengannya sekarang? Tapi apa kita tidak sarapan terlebih dahulu?"

"Ya, lebih cepat lebih baik bukan? Dan untuk sarapan, nanti saja. Makanan yang kita makan semalam membuatku kenyang sampai sekarang. Oh iya, apa kau mau ikut _Hime_?"

Tayuya menggeleng mendengar perkataan terakhir kekasihnya itu. yah, ia berpikir kalau ia ikut, itu akan membuat dirinya hanya akan menjadi mengganggu saja. "Tidak, aku akan pergi ke kantor Uzukage sekarang. Aku ingin berbicara dengan Arashi-_sama_ untuk memasukkan kita dalam salah satu Tim Genin di desa kita ini. sudah saatnya kita memulai Karir Ninja kita." jawabnya mantap.

Naruto mengeluarkan senyum tipisnya, kemudian dia mengecup singkat dahi dan kedua pipi kekasihnya dan berjalan menjauhi rumah mereka untuk mengikuti kemana sang Putri kebanggaan desa Uzushiogakure itu pergi dan meninggalkan Tayuya yang terbengong dengan wajah memerah karena perbuatannya tadi.

* * *

Sudah beberapa puluh menit Naruto mengikuti sang Putri yang sampai sekarang terus saja berjalan sendirian. Namun akhirnya beberapa saat kemudian, sang Putri duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang tersedia di salah satu sisi taman yang bertempat di pinggir Desa Uzushio. Taman itu saat ini sedang sepi, atau mungkin selalu sepi.

Sang Putri hanya duduk dengan pandangannya yang kosong mengarah ke lingkungan yang ada didepannya. Naruto yang melihatnya dari jauh menaikkan alisnya melihat sang Putri hanya diam di tempatnya.

Beberapa menit Naruto memperhatikan sang Putri, namun Putri yang bernama Honoka itu masih saja diam ditempatnya, dan itu membuat Naruto bosan. Segera saja dia melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri sang Putri kebanggaan desa Uzushiogakure itu.

Si Putri yang sedari tadi hanya memandang kedepan, mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping karena Naruto duduk di ujung kursi panjang yang didudukinya. Dalam penglihatannya, saat ini Naruto juga sedang memandangnya dan melemparkan senyum manis padanya.

Honoka, Putri kebanggaan desa Uzushiogakure itu kembali memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain untuk menyembunyikan rona tipis yang timbul di pipinya.

'_Selalu saja begini jika melihat senyumnya,'_ rutuknya dalam hati karena _keanehannya_ ketika melihat senyum remaja yang duduk di ujung kursi itu.

"Hey.." Honoka kembali memandang Naruto ketika remaja itu memberikan sapaannya barusan. "Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, anggota Uzumaki yang baru saja bergabung dengan saudara-saudariku di desa ini. namamu Honoka bukan?" Honoka mengangguk membenarkan ucapan terakhir Naruto barusan.

"Hey, kenapa kau hanya memasang wajah kosongmu itu sih?" Naruto mulai memancing dan mulai masuk kedalam percakapannya dengan Putri berparas cantik itu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat Honoka langsung mengalihkan pandangannya setelah berkata demikian, dan itulah yang diharapkan oleh Naruto.

"Coba ku tebak, pasti karena kematian ibumu kan? Kalau itu benar, betapa bodohnya dirimu Putri kebanggaan desa Uzushiogakure."

"Apa maksudmu hah!" Honoka sangat kesal mendengar remaja itu mengungkit hal yang sangat sensitive bagi dirinya dan juga bingung dengan perkataan terakhir Naruto barusan.

"Ya, kau bodoh jika terus-terusan bersedih karena kau kehilangan ibumu. Hanya orang bodoh yang larut dalam kesedihan hanya karena ditinggalkan oleh ibunya, apa lagi kesedihan itu larut hingga bertahun."

Wajah Honoka memerah karena marah, lalu dia berdiri dan menunjuk Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. "Kau! jika kau datang hanya untuk mengejekku dan mengejek mendiang ibuku, lebih baik kau enyah dari sini sebelum aku mengirimmu ke dasar samudra brengsek! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku dan kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang aku rasakan sekarang!"

"Aku tahu benar bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang mengeluarkan kita dari rahimnya. Sebab, kau dan aku sama, sama-sama kehilangan sosok seorang ibu."

Honoka membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Honoka kembali menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kursi itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Naruto.

"Bahkan, kau lebih beruntung daripada aku Tuan Putri. Kau kehilangan ibumu saat usiamu 12 tahun, itu artinya sebelum kematian ibumu kau selalu dikelilingi dan dipenuhi cinta dan kasih sayang dari beliau. Tidak sepertiku, yang kehilangan sosok yang sangat aku cintai didunia ini meninggalkanku saat hari dimana pertama kalinya aku menatap dunia ini. beliau meninggalkanku tepat dihari kelahiranku, dan aku belum sempat untuk sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih padanya karena beliau melahirkan aku ke dunia ini."

Honoka menundukkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan butiran air matanya. Dia sempat terkejut mendengar ucapan remaja didepannya itu, dan dia mengeluarkan air matanya setelah menyadari kalau dirinya lebih beruntung dari remaja itu, menikmati semua kasih sayang yang diberikan dengan tulus oleh ibunya, dan kembali mengingat keberasamaan sampai dimana dirinya berpisah dengan ibunya.

"Ketahuilah tuan Putri. Aku tidak sepertimu, yang sampai saat ini masih saja memendam kesedihanmu karena ditinggalkan oleh beliau. Karena aku tahu, larut dalam kesedihan hanya karena itu adalah hal yang sangat bodoh." Naruto menatap iba pada remaja yang menundukkan kepala sambil mengeluarkan air mata didepannya itu.

"Aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu, sesuatu yang mungkin kau ketahui, namun aku akan mengingatkan lagi. Semua makhluk yang dilahirkan dan hidup di dunia ini, pada dasarnya pasti akan mati. Kematian bagi semua makhluk yang ada didunia ini adalah hal yang mutlak, namun waktunya tidak akan pernah kita ketahui kapan datangnya kematian itu pada kita. Semua itu berdasarkan Takdir yang sudah ditetapkan oleh Kami-sama sejak, bahkan sebelum kita terlahir didunia ini." Naruto tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa dari remaja yang ada didepannya, selain hanya mendengar isak tangis yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Datangnya memang tidak kita harapkan kematian itu, untuk mengambil orang yang kita sayangi bahkan diri kita sendiri. Namun sekali dia datang, tidak ada jalan kita untuk lari darinya. Dia memang tidak pernah kita undang, tapi sekali dia datang, kekuatan apapun tidak akan sanggup menghentikannya.

Sekarang kau boleh saja menganggap kalau kau dan Ibumu telah meninggalkanmu. Namun ketahuilah Tuan Putri, yang meninggalkanmu itu hanya jasad dan raganya saja, tetapi tidak dengan jiwanya. Jiwanya akan terus hidup dan selalu melihat serta mengawasimu, dan mungkin juga sekarang Jiwanya ikut menangis karena melihatmu bersedih sampai sekarang karena kau belum menerima kepergiannya."

Isakan Honoka semakin rerdengar lebih jelas kala mendengar semua kebenaran yang terucap dan keluar dari mulut pemuda yang ada di sampingnya.

"Oleh karena itu, hentikanlah kesedihanmu ini supaya jiwa beliau juga tenang, supaya beliau tersenyum melihat kalau Putri kebanggaannya berhenti bersedih atas perpisahan kalian. Jika kau terus-terusan begini, kegelisahan dan ketidak tenangan akan selalu dirasakan oleh beliau."

Setelah selesai dengan semua perkataannya, Naruto berdiri dan menempatkan dirinya tepat didepan Honoka sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah remaja itu.

"Hey, berhentilah menangis dan hapus air matamu. Sekarang ikutlah denganku." Tak ada tanggapan sedikitpun yang diterima oleh Naruto, Honoka masih saja menundukkan kepalanya dan tetap mengeluarkan isakan serta air matanya.

Naruto tetap dengan posisinya untuk beberapa saat. Namun ketika sudah mencapai menit pertama, Naruto kembali menarik uluran tangannya dan membalik tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya kau tak mau ya. Tak apa, yang penting kau mengerti dengan semua yang aku katakan tadi." Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto melangkahkan kedua kakinya pergi dari tempat itu dengan kedua tangan yang ditaruh di belakang kepalanya. "Sampai jumpa lagi Tuan Putri," sambungnya tanpa menoleh kearah Honoka.

Sekarang yang masih berada di tempat itu hanya Honoka yang masih menangis setelah mendengar kebenaran yang terpantul dari mulut sang Avatar.

Kenyataannya, semua yang dikatakan oleh Avatar muda itu adalah kebenaran. Tidak ada satu makhlukpun yang tak luput dari kematian. Kalaupun ada yang abadi, itu hanyalah keabadian semu yang suatu waktu pasti akan mati juga, entah cara apa yang akan dipakai sang pencipta untuk mematikan keabadian semu itu. karena keabadian sejati, hanyalah milik sang pencipta.

'_Sebenarnya aku ingin membawanya ke dunia para Roh untuk mempertemukannya dengan ibunya. Tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa melakukannya mengingat kalau aku akan bisa melakukan itu setelah menguasai Avatar State yang sampai saat ini belum keluar sekalipun.' _Pikir Naruto setelah agak jauh dari Honoka.

Seorang Avatar sebenarnya bukan merupakan Penjelmaan Spirit Planet yang bertugas menjaga keseimbangan dunia maupun pembawa perdamaian didunia ini saja, namun seorang Avatar adalah Jembatan penghubung antara Dunia ini dengan Dunia Roh.

Namun untuk bisa memasuki dunia Roh, seorang Avatar harus bisa menguasai Avatar State, sebuah kemampuan tertinggi dari Avatar itu sendiri, dan Avatar muda ini belum bisa menguasainya, jangankan itu, kekuatan ini bahkan belum pernah keluar sama sekali sampai sekarang.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan sendirian dan beberapa kali menyapa penduduk yang dilewatinya akhirnya Naruto sampai di Kantor Uzukage yang sekarang Tayuya juga ada disana.

Dan disinilah dia, bersama beberapa orang yang berkaitan dengannya saat ini, diantaranya dia sendiri, Tayuya, Eiji, beserta sang Uzukage sendiri, tambahan juga karena keberadaan Taka dan Tora si penjaga Uzukage.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kedua orang Anbu itu, mereka tidak selalu bersembunyi seperti halnya para Anbu didesa lainnya, mereka tidak perlu terlalu menyembunyikan kehadiran karena tidak ada masalah sedikitpun ketika mereka menampakkan diri, dan juga mereka sering menjadi teman obrolan Uzukage sendiri saat diwaktu senggang tak ada yang dikerjakan. Mereka hanya akan bersembunyi jika tuan mereka kedatangan tamu Asing, seperti halnya kedatangan Naruto dan Tayuya kemarin.

"Akhirnya kau datang Juga Naruto, dari tadi kami menunggumu tahu!" Eiji sewot kepada Naruto yang baru datang karena Antara bosan menunggu dan juga karena remaja itu tahu tentang rahasia besarnya.

"Oh, maaf kalau itu membuatmu bosan menungguku tuan _Segitiga Pepaya_. Tadi aku ada keperluan, jadi aku terlambat."

_Greb!_

Naruto facepalm setelah Eiji dengan cepat merangkulnya dan nyengir gugup ketika Naruto mengeluarkan kata keramat bagi Jounin beriris Emerald itu.

"Ehehe, tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-_kun_. Sampai ayam jantan bertelur juga aku akan sabar menunggu jika itu kau, hehe. D-dan jangan mengatakan itu dong." Eiji berbisik rendah diakhir kalimatnya.

Tayuya, Arashi, bahkan Taka dan Tora Sweatdrop melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Jounin muda itu, apa lagi setelah mendengar perkataan tidak masuk akalnya. Menunggu sampai ayam jantan bertelur? Itu mah sampai Jounin itu punya ekor sekalipun tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Ehem!"

Suasana yang awalnya sunyi itu lenyap tatkala sang Uzukage berdehem untuk meminta perhatian semua yang ada disitu.

"Nah, karena orang yang kita tunggu sudah datang. Jadi kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita tadi Tayuya-_chan_." Setelah mengatakan itu, Tayuya, Naruto dan Eiji mengangguk dan memperhatikan Kage yang ada didepannya itu.

"Jadi aku ulangi, atas permintaan kalian untuk menjadi salah satu Genin di desa kita ini, aku menyetujuinya dan memanggil Eiji karena dialah yang diinginkan oleh Tayuya-_chan_ untuk menjadi Jounin pembimbing kalian. Tapi satu hal yang membuat pembentukan Tim baru ini terhambat."

"Apa itu Paman." Naruto menanggapi ucapan Arashi karena menjeda kalimatnya.

"Umumnya syarat untuk membentuk Tim Genin, harus ada tiga orang Genin dan satu orang Jounin pembimbing. dan itulah yang membuat pembentukan Tim ini terhambat, kalian butuh satu orang lagi supaya Tim ini terbentuk."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang melengkapi Tim ini, aku akan bergabung dengan mereka dan dengan begitu Tim ini bisa terbentuk dengan sempurna."

Semua yang ada diruangan itu kecuali Naruto, langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu yang baru saja dibuka oleh orang yang mengeluarkan suara barusan. Disana terlihatlah sang Putri kebanggaan desa Uzushiogakure yang sedang memandang mereka dengan senyum manis nan tulus yang terlukis indah dibibirnya.

Arashi, Tayuya, Eiji, Taka dan Tora terkejut melihat senyum itu, terutama Arashi sendiri. ia bangkit dari duduknya tetap dengan mata yang melebar melihat putrinya kembali mengeluarkan senyum yang cukup lama menghilang itu.

Naruto, walaupun dia tidak melihat sang Putri, namun dia tersenyum dan sedikit menyeringai melihat Ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Arashi. Ketika Arashi memandangnya, ia hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya sekaligus melebarkan seriringainya. "Janjiku, sudah kupenuhi paman," ucapnya pelan.

"Selamat pagi Ayah." Arashi semakin terperangah mendengar suara halus nan lembut yang memasuki gendang telinganya, dia alihkan pandangannya kearah putrinya yang saat ini masih melepas senyum ceria serta melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

* * *

**Another Place : Main Tower of Amegakure.**

Sebuah pusaran Angin muncul di atas Menara Pencakar langit tertinggi yang berdiri di desa Hujan itu, dari dalam pusaran itu keluar seorang laki-laki yang memakai Topeng Orange Spiral berlubang satu dan memakai Jubah hitam beraksen Awan Merah.

Laki-laki itu berjalan menuju dua orang yang berdiri membelakanginya di sisi lain Menara itu. setelah sampai disamping salah satu dari kedua orang yang memakai jubah yang sama dengannya itu, si Orange memandang orang yang ternyata bergender perempuan disampingnya itu.

"Ada apa Tobi?" Konan, perempuan berrambut biru sepundak bermatakan sepasang Iris Orange itu bertanya padanya dengan nada datarnya.

"Aku datang untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting. Aku sudah menemukan 2 orang yang sangat tepat untuk masuk kedalam Organisasi kita, sekaligus menjadi alat yang sangat berguna untuk kita."

Laki-laki berrambut Orange Spike yang berdiri didepan mereka membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Tobi dan Konan, terlihat raut wajah dingin dengan sepasang mata _Legenda_ yang menatap datar kedua orang yang ada dihadapannya itu, wajah lelaki itu dipenuhi oleh Piercing hitam yang banyaknya tak lazim bagi manusia biasa.

"Siapa yang kau maksudkan itu?" Pein, tepatnya Tendou Pein mengeluarkan suara datarnya karena ingin mengetahui siapa orang yang membuat lelaki yang mengakui dirinya Madara itu tertarik.

"Mereka adalah sepasang pengembara,nama mereka Aoi Seishin dan Akaseishin no Kyoshi." Pein dan Konan mengerutkan alis mereka mendengar jawaban si Topeng Spiral itu.

"_Seishin_? Nama yang cukup aneh. Apa saja kemampuan mereka?" Pein agak heran dengan nama yang disebutkan oleh si Topeng Orange itu.

"Ya, keduanya menyelipkan nama Seishin di nama mereka. Aoi Seishin, kemampuannya adalah mengendalikan Air, Tanah, dan Api. Dan yang membuatku tertarik dengannya adalah, dia tidak mempunyai aliran Chakra ditubuhnya, aku hanya melihat sekumpulan Energi asing yang tidak aku ketahui Energi apa itu, namun aku yakin Energi itu bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan yang dahsyat." Si topeng Orange itu menjelaskan Aoi Seishin dengan menatap lurus Tendou Pain.

"Hm, menarik. Lalu, apa kemampuan Akaseishin no Kyoshi itu?"

"Akaseishin no Kyoshi, kemampuannya sama dengan Aoi Seishin, namun yang aku lihat dia hanya bisa mengendalikan Tanah saja. Namun yang mengejutkan dari kemampuannya, Akaseishin no Kyoshi mampu mengeluarkan dan mengendalikan Rantai Chakra. Dan itu membuatku yakin kalau Akaseishin no Kyoshi itu adalah seorang Uzumaki."

Pein tertegun sejenak setelah mendengar ucapan Tobi itu, namun itu hanya sesaat sebelum dia menyembunyikannya dengar raut datarnya.

'_Apa-apaan ini!, bukankah Arashi-sensei melarang keras anggota Clan untuk keluar dari persembunyian dan berkeliaran seenaknya? Tapi kenapa ada Uzumaki yang berkeliaran diluar sana? Atau mungkin orang itu adalah keturunan Kushina-hime dari konoha? Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena yang aku tahu Kushina-hime hanya mempunyai satu orang anak, dan anaknya itu adalah Jinch__ū__riki Ky__ū__bi. Dan pastinya Jinch__ū__riki Ky__ū__bi akan selalu di jaga ketat dan tidak akan dibiarkan keluar desa sembarangan.' _Pein kalut sendiri dengan fikirannya, untuk beberapa saat terjadi keheningan ditempat itu.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang? Apa kita akan mengundang mereka untuk bergabung dengan kita?" hingga beberapa saat setelahnya, kesunyian itu terpecah oleh pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut satu-satunya perempuan ditempat itu.

Pein akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya kemudian menatap Konan dan Tobi bergantian. "Baiklah, kurasa jika mereka bergabung, tujuan kita akan semakin mudah untuk tercapai. Tobi, untuk sekarang ini suruh Zetsu mengawasi mereka berdua, dan kalau mereka memungkinkan untuk bergabung, bawa mereka kehadapanku."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi." Setelah menganggukkan kepalanya pelan karena mengerti dengan ucapan Pein, Tobi pergi dari tempat itu dengan cara yang sama seperti halnya cara ia datang.

Sekarang, tinggal mereka berdualah yang masih berdiri ditempat itu. Konan mendekatkan dirinya kearah Pein yang saat ini kembali membalikkan badannya menghadap kedepan untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan desa kecil itu dari atas menara.

"Sampai kapan kita harus melakukan _sandiwara_ ini _Nii_?" Pein menggulirkan irisnya ke sudut matanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan gadis yang ada dibelakangnya itu.

"Bersabarlah, untuk saat ini kita ikuti dulu permainan Madara Palsu itu. setelah sampai pada saat yang tepat, kita akan keluar dari sini dan membawa para Bijū yang sudah terkumpul kedalam Gedo Mazou supaya Madara palsu itu tidak bisa menjalankan rencana Busuknya."

Konan terdiam mendengar ucapan pemimpin Organisasi mereka sekaligus orang dia anggap sebagai kakaknya itu. dan setelah perkataan itu selesai, langit mendung desa itu menurunkan tetasan-tetasan air hujan yang mengguyur seluru bangunan desa itu.

* * *

…**TBC…**

**(OST, Ending : Rythem –Harmonia)**

* * *

**Esya. 27. BC**, - Itu benar, Narukolah yang jadi Jinchūriki.

**Yuuki uzumaki naruto**, - kagak mainstream kan, hehe. Pairnya mungkin 3 atau 4 orang saja. Kalau soal update, kalau gak sibuk mungkin 1 kali seminggu. Kalau soal Facebook, cari aja _Ahong Chou_. Itu lah akun saya, profil ficnya gambar editan wajah saya sendiri, hehe.

**Riki. Ryugasaki. 94**, - Mungkin semuanya Uzumaki, dan kalau nanya ini bakalan incest, hehe mungkin juga.

**Guest**, - yah tebakan anda tepat boss, itulah yang memotivasi Honoka untuk belajar tekhnik Medic.

**Devan BoySteln**, - Yup, pertanyaan pertama sudah terjawab diatas, yang kedua, tentu ada.

**My name is Naruto-kun**, - yap, naru akan bisa terbang, tapi nanti setelah dia membuat tongkat terbang seperti milik Avatar Aang. Untuk yang kedua, Air Scooter? Tentu, naruto tentu bisa membuat tekhnik andalan milik Avatar plontos itu, hehe.

**Ss .FOX16**, - makanya ikuti terus kelanjutan fic ini, hehe :v (-_-)V.

**TheHalfSoul**, - little harem kayaknya gak bisa deh, udah kadong nentuin berapa pairnya vrohh, hehe. Kekonohanya pasti ada dong.

**Mao-chan n Sasofi no Danna**, - kakak-beradik ini bakalan bertemu mungkin sekita 4/5 chapter lagi.

**Untuk beberapa pertanyaan yang hampir sama saya jawab langsung saja ya. Naruto disini akan mendirikan Harem, cukup 3 atau 4 orang saja, dan Honoka adalah salah satu chara yang masuk kedalamnya.**

**Dan untuk yang lain, terima kasih atas Review dan dukungan kalian, hehe.**

* * *

**Author Note's :**

Chapter 7 Updated, I hope you like this chapter, haha.

Baiklah kawan-kawan sekalian. Di chapter ini sepertinya agak gimana gitu ya. Dan sepertinya saya ingin mengubah haluan dari Semi Canon ke AU sepenuhnya karena terlalu banyak yang saya ubah, bagaimana menurut kalian?

Segini dulu dari saya, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya kawan-kawan, jangan lupa Reviewnya ya, hehe.

**Decepticons! Mundur! **


	8. Chapter 8

Jumpa lagi dengan saya, di kelanjutan Adventure of New Legend Fiction!

Maaf updatenya kelamaan. Beberapa beberapa hari belakangan ini saya ada sedikit masalah dengan salah satu anggota keluarga saya, sehingga mood menulis saya hilang dan baru menulis kembali kemarin.

Baiklah, saya tidak perlu berlama-lama basa-basi. Disini saya akan menjawab beberapa reader yang bertanya di chapter kemarin yang saya rangkum menjadi beberapa part.

**Character **: Disini saya tidak memasukkan Character dari Vendom lain, kalaupun ada persamaan nama (OC), itu hanyalah kebetulan semata. Ibunya Twin Naru? Tentu saja Kushina, Cuma disini kushina saya buat seperti di canon, sudah mati. Naruko sendiri ciri-cirinya sama seperti saat Naruto gunai Oiroke. Soal Pein, tentu, dikendalikan oleh Nagato pastinya, dan disini Nagato berperan sebagai Protagonis (Lah terus, kalau jadi Protagonis, antagonisnya siapa? Akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita). Kalau soal Tsunade, si nenek awet muda itu ada dikonoha dan menjadi kepaa rumah sakit disana.

**Pairing** : soal pairing, saya butuh tinggal satu lagi (Harem cukup 3 orang saja, tapi pairing ketiga bakalan muncul agak lama) Berpairing sama Naruko? mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. Ino yamanaka? Nanti saya fikirkan.

**Lainnya **: Nagato dan Konan sudah tahu kebenaran Uzushio, terlihat jelas di chapter kemarin, dan apa hubungan mereka dengan Arashi, terjawab seiring jalannya cerita (Lagi). Untuk Avatar statenya akan keluar dalam waktu dekat ini, bentuk Avatar Statenya hanya matanya saja yang mengeluarkan sinar (Seperti kebanyakan Avatar). masalah chapter kemarin, sorry abang Guest, untuk scane NaruHonokanya, segitulah kemampuan saya (sorry kalau kecewa), untuk pertarungannya khusus untuk anda chapter ini hampir full dengan scane pertarungan (Jangan kecewa kalau nanti pertarungannya jelek yah, hehe). Naruto masuk Akatsuki? Sebenarnya saya juga bingung mau masukin mereka apa nggak di Group itu, hehe. Ujian Chūnin akan ada, maaf kalau ada yang kecewa. Tapi saya buat scane itu bukan hanya untuk memperlambat alur cerita ataupun bermaksud hal-hal yang menghambat fic ini, namun karena ada suatu rencana yang sudah tertancap di kepala saya. Juga scane itu adalah salah satu poin terpenting di fic ini.

Terakhir, kepada **Devan BoySteln**, P.s anda kemarin kena banget. Kebetulan anda bertanya Fic Fantasy-Sci-fi kan kemarin? Salah satu fiction saya juga sudah ada dengan genre seperti itu, fic itu sudah lama tapi kemarin diupdate setelah anda berkata seperti itu, judulnya **NHT : Cyber Gear**. Itu fic Xover sama HS DxD, coba dibaca gih.

**Untuk yang lainnya. Terima kasih atas Review kalian, saya senang karena cukup banyak yang respon sama fic ini, Two Thumb for you all! :D**

**Baiklah, cukup sudah acara ngoceh saya. Silahkan baca langsung kelanjutan dari fic ini. Happy Reading All!**

* * *

**Sebelumnya :**

"Sampai kapan kita harus melakukan _sandiwara_ ini _Nii_?" Pein menggulirkan irisnya ke sudut matanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan gadis yang ada dibelakangnya itu.

"Bersabarlah, untuk saat ini kita ikuti dulu permainan Madara Palsu itu. setelah sampai pada saat yang tepat, kita akan keluar dari sini dan membawa para Bijū yang sudah terkumpul kedalam Gedo Mazou supaya Madara palsu itu tidak bisa menjalankan rencana Busuknya."

Konan terdiam mendengar ucapan pemimpin Organisasi mereka sekaligus orang dia anggap sebagai kakaknya itu. dan setelah perkataan itu selesai, langit mendung desa itu menurunkan tetasan-tetasan air hujan yang mengguyur seluru bangunan desa itu.

**.**

"Decepticons." = Bicara.

'_Decepticons.'_ = Bicara dalam hati.

"**Decepticons."** = Bicara (Monster/Bijuu)

'_**Decepticons.'**_ = Bicara dalam hati (Monster/Biju)

"_**Decepticons!"**_ = Tekhnik/Jutsu.

_Decepticons!_ / _**Decepticons!**_ = Sound Effec (Kecil / Besar)

**Cybertron : Decepticons City, at 12.00 PM** = Keterangan tempat dan waktu

**.**

**(OST, Opening : Asian Kung-Fu Generation – Haruka Kanata)**

**.**

**Chapter 8 : Ujian Tim Genin yang baru terbentuk.**

* * *

**Uzushiogakre : Tranning Ground 31.**

Disinilah sang Avatar, sang Dai Li, dan sang Putri kebanggaan desa Uzushiogakure, disebuah Tranning Ground luas yang berada di pinggir hutan Uzushio. Didepan mereka, sekarang berdiri sang Jounin pembimbing serta sang Uzukage sendiri untuk menguji kemampuan Tim yang baru saja terbentuk itu.

Awalnya sang Avatar meminta supaya Ujian ini dilaksanakan besok saja karena ingin membiarkan Arashi bersama dengan Anaknya yang sekarang sifatnya sudah kembali seperti dulu lagi. Namun, Honoka menolak itu karena ingin cepat-cepat melakukan Ujian ini sekaligus ingin melihat apa saja kemampuan Rekan timnya.

Dan disinilah mereka, berdiri berjejeran menghadap Arashi dan Eiji yang juga berdiri dihadapan mereka. saat ini, Naruto juga mengeluarkan pedang Keramatnya serta Tayuya yang juga mengeluarkan Seruling keramat miliknya. Itu semua mereka lakukan karena ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka akan bertarung melawan _Fuinjutsu User_, sebuah seni bela diri yang dikatakan sudah sangat langka didunia luar.

"Baiklah, Apa saya bisa memulainya Sandaime-_sama_?" perkataan Eiji barusan membuat Arashi yang tadinya menatap ketiga remaja didepannya itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Tahan dulu. Aku ingin mencari tahu sesuatu disini," Eiji mengangguk mengerti mendengar hal itu. "Sekarang aku ingin kau membawa Tayuya-_chan_ dan Honoka-_chan _ke Tranning Ground 35, disana kau uji mereka berdua. Sedangkan untuk Naruto-_kun_, aku sendiri yang akan mengujinya."

Perkataan itu direspon dengan Ekspresi berbeda-beda dari mereka yang mendengarkan. Naruto sendiri sekarang tengah menyeringai tipis karenanya.

'_Hm, rupanya dia penasaran dengan kemampuanku. Biar aku tebak, dia penasaran dengan kemampuanku karena diberitahu oleh Takao melalui pembicaraan mereka setelah kepergian kami kemarin. Ini menarik, dan dengan hal ini aku juga ingin melihat sejauh mana kemampuannya sampai-sampai Kakek menyerahkan gelar Kage padanya.'_

Tayuya yang melihat seringai tipis dibibir kekasihnya itu penasaran dengan apa yang sedang difikirkan oleh Naruto. Lain halnya dengan Honoka, dia malah curiga dengan si Pirang Unik disampingnya itu.

"Tapi Sandaime-sama. Saya ingin menguji kerja sama tim mereka bertiga," sanggah Eiji.

"Itu tidak perlu. Kalau kau ingin menguji kerja sama mereka, cukup hanya Tayuya-_chan_ dan Honoka-_chan_ saja karena aku yakin, kalau Naruto-kun ikut kau hanya akan menjadi bulan-bulanannya saja."

Naruto sedikit melebarkan seringaiannya seolah menyetujui perkataan Arashi. Dan seringai itu dilihat oleh Eiji, entah kenapa bulu kuduknya berdiri membayangkan Avatar muda itu menghajarnya habis-haibisan karena ia tau semua kekuatan remaja berrambut unik itu. dengan demikian, Eiji kembali menatap Arashi lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah Sandaime-sama, saya mengerti. Tayuya, Honoka-_hime_, sekarang ikut aku." Dengan perkataan Eiji barusan, mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Arashi yang masih berdiri dengan posisi berhadapan.

Setelah kepergian mereka bertiga, Naruto dan Arashi tetap saling memandang satu sama lain. Mereka berdua berdiri ditempat mereka tanpa mengubah posisi mereka masing-masing. "Sepertinya Paman penasaran dengan kekuatanku, karena itu paman ingin bertarung satu lawan satu denganku bukan?"

"Hahaha, benar. Aku penasaran dengan kemampuanmu yang bahkan bisa mengalahkan Yondaime Mizukage sekaligus Jinchūriki dari Sanbi itu Naruto-_kun_. Jadi sekarang bersiaplah, Ujiannya akan dimulai." Setelah perkataannya itu, Arashi memasang Kuda-kuda bertarung miliknya.

"Ujian? Bukankah lebih tepatnya Duel satu lawan satu Paman?" Naruto juga ikut memasang kuda-kuda Hung Gar miliknya.

"Hahaha, kedengarannya benar juga ya." Arashi tertawa renyah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto itu, namun itu hanya luarnya saja, dalam hatinya terpaut satu pertanyaan yang bahkan pertanyaan itu hampir sama dengan pertanyaan Mei Terumi beberapa waktu lalu.

'_Kuda-kuda macam apa itu? posisi itu terlihat mengutamakan Keseimbangan dan kekuatan tubuh yang sempurna.'_ Ya, hampir sama dengan yang ada difikiran Mei Terumi beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Baik, ujiannya dimulai dari.. Sekarang!"

Setelah itu, mereka berdua bergerak maju dengan cukup cepat, Arashi terlihat mengeluarkan sebilah Kunai dari balik Kimono yang ia kenakan, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang sudah mencabut pedangnya.

_Trank! Krak!_

Arashi agak terkejut sebenarnya ketika melihat Kunai miliknya retak saat berbenturan dengan bilah pedang milik Naruto. Tapi Arashi tidak lengah, dia langsung melesatkan pukulannya yang mengarah ke wajah Naruto, namun Naruto menangkisnya dengan tangan kiri. Melihat itu mau tak mau Arashi melompat mundur.

"Wah, pedangmu menarik juga Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto menyeringai tipis mendengar pria itu, memang seperti perkataan Roku waktu itu, pedang yang ada digenggamannya sangatlah kuat dan tidak akan bisa hancur oleh apapun didunia ini, sungguh perkataan yang tak mengandung kebohongan sedikitpun.

"Haha, tidak juga Paman. Apa bisa kita lanjutkan?" Arashi tersenyum tipis lalu menganggukkan kepala, dia kembali mengambil Kunai dibalik Kimono yang dipakainya, namun kali ini kunai yang diambilnya tiga bilah sekaligus.

"Sekarang, terimalah Tekhnik khusus milik Clan kita Naruto-_kun_," setelah ucapannya selesai, Arashi langsung melemparkan ketiga bilah Kunai itu kearah Naruto yang sepertinya sudah siap menangkis kunai-kunai itu.

" _**Ninpou : Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"**_

Kunai yang tadinya hanya 3 bilah sekarang menjadi ratusan yang melesat mengincar tubuhnya. Untuk beberapa saat, yang terdengar ditempat itu hanyalah suara dentingan logam antara kunai milik Arashi dan pedang milik Naruto. Dentingan-dentingan itu terus berbunyi serta kunai-kunai itu berserakan disekitar Naruto dan bertambah setiap detiknya.

"Aku tak terkejut sama sekali ketika kau mampu menangkis semua Kunai itu mengingat perkataan Takao bahwa kau bisa mengalahkan Yondaime Mizukage. Namun coba kita lihat, apa kau bisa bertahan dari yang satu ini." Arashi menampilkan seringainya, tepat setelah semua kunai itu jatuh berserakan ditanah sekitar Naruto, Arashi mengangkat tangannya dan membuat Insou satu tangan.

"_**Kunai no Fuin : Katsu!"**_

Naruto terkejut melihat semua Kunai yang berserakan disekelilingnya itu mengeluarkan sinar tipis yang menggambarkan sebuah Fuin di setiap bilahnya. Namun keterkejutan itu lenyap setelah semua kunai itu meledak, masing-masing kunai itu meledak dan ledakan itu sendiri langsung menyelimuti tubuh Naruto.

Arashi baru terkejut setelah melihat Naruto hanya diam saja tanpa menghindari ledakan-ledakan dari kunai-kunai miliknya itu. apa lagi setelah merasakan kalau Aura Naruto tetap berada disana, sedikit meninggi namun tetap stabil.

Ledakan besar itu sukses membuat para Anbu maupun Jounin dan Chūnin yang kebetulan dekat dengan tempat mereka bertarung datang ke tempat itu untuk memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga menimbulkan ledakan-ledakan yang cukup besar barusan.

"Apa yang terjadi disini Uzukage-_sama_?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kalian khawatirkan, aku disini sedang menguji ketangkasan dan kekuatan seseorang." Salah satu dari mereka mendekat kepada Arashi dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi disana. Namun jawaban yang mereka terima dari pemimpin desa mereka itu malah membuat mereka bingung sendiri.

"Siapa maksud anda Uzukage-_sama_?"

"Kalian akan tahu sendiri nanti, lebih baik kalian menjauh dari sini, dan aku tidak menerima bantahan atau penolakan."

Semua Ninja itu tak ada yang tak menjauh dari tempat itu, sesuai dengan perkataan Arashi, mereka tidak ingin membuat masalah jika mereka membantah perkataan pemimpin mereka.

_Braasshhh!_

Asap hitam yang mengelilingi tubuh Naruto karena ledakan tadi tiba-tiba tertiup menjauh dengan pola lingkaran dengan Naruto yang berdiri ditengah-tengah lingkaran itu, tanah dengan jarak 60 cm disekeliling Naruto kelihatannya masih berbentuk seperti semula, tidak seperti tanah yang hancur akibat ledakan diluar jarak 60 cm disekelilingnya.

"Wahh, sepertinya paman mencoba membunuhku ya."

Awalnya Arashi cukup terkejut melihat Naruto berhasil selamat dari serangan A-rank Jutsu umum milik Uzumaki clan itu, namun mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan membuat Arashi tersenyum kikuk.

"Haha, sepertinya Takao tidak salah memberikan Informasi mengenai dirimu Naruto-_kun_. Sekarang aku benar-benar tertarik bertarung melawanmu." Setelah itu, Arashi membuka dan membuang sembarang Kimono yang ia kenakan dan memperlihatkan pakaian bertarungnya, pakaian merah berlengan panjang di bungkus sebuah Rompi putih (Seperti milik Konoha, namun tanpa kerah dan berwarna putih bergaris merah disetiap ujungnya) dan memakai celana Dark Blue panjang serta memakai Sendal Ninja berwarna hitam.

'_Sepertinya aku harus serius melawannya,'_ fikir Naruto setelah melihat Arashi yang sudah kembali memasang kuda-kuda bertarung miliknya, ia pun melakukan hal yang sama, namun kali ini ia memasang kuda-kuda Shaolin, khas milik _Firebender_.

_Bwush!_

Keduanya bergerak cepat secara bersamaan hingga membuat tanah yang dipijak mereka sedikit retak. Setelah berhadapan satu sama lain, Naruto langsung melayangkan Upper cut kearah dagu Arashi namun berhasil di Block dengan tangan kiri sang Uzukage. Seakan membalas, Arashi juga melayangkan House Round kicknya namun dihindari oleh Naruto dengan menggeser tubuhnya.

Mereka berdua terus beradu pukulan dan tendangan tanpa memperdulikan kalau sekarang mereka menjadi tontonan beberapa pasang mata yang terus-menerus memperhatikan mereka. ya, sekarang para Chunin, Jounin, Anbu, dan beberapa orang yang tadinya datang setelah mendeteksi ledakan itu sekarang malah terus-terusan bengong melihat Kage mereka bertarung melawan Saudara satu clan mereka yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka.

* * *

Dilain tempat, saat ini Eiji sekarang sedang kewalahan menghadapi Tayuya dan Honoka yang bekerja sama untuk mengalahkannya. Sebagai seorang Jounin, dia kagum melihat kerjasama mereka berdua yang kenyataannya baru saja saling kenal.

Menit demi menit berlalu dengan cepat, awalnya Jounin bermata Emerald itu mendominasi pertarungan kecil mereka, namun itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika Tayuya dan Honoka sudah merasa cocok dan bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Hasilnya, mereka bisa memborbardir Jounin itu dengan serangan-serangan yang cukup hebat.

'_Sial! Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik aku tidak usah mengetes mereka. ketika mereka sudah merasa cocok, mereka jadi sangat kompak ingin mengalahkan, bahkan Tayuya sepertinya yang ingin membunuhku.' _Eiji mengumpat dalam hati.

_Brak!_

Untungnya Eiji cepat tersadar dari lamunannya dan dengan cepat menangkis pukulan Tayuya yang mengarah ke wajahnya. Tayuya yang tidak puas kembali melesatkan tendangannya kearah kemaluan Eiji namun kembali lagi Eiji bisa menangkisnya dengan telapak tangan kanan yang terbuka.

_Bugh!_

Namun sialnya, tubuhnya terpental kebelakang setelah tangan kanan Tayuya yang bersarang di ulu hatinya. Eiji menyemburkan ludahnya sendiri dengan mata yang melotot.

_Bugh!_

_Double Strike!_ Eiji berteriak kesakitan setelah merasakan sakit di punggungnya hingga membuat tubuhnya melengkung kedepan, pelakunya tak lain ialah Honoka yang saat ini kakinya sendiri yang bersarang di punggung Eiji. Tubuh Eiji pun kembali terpental kedepan menuju tempat Tayuya berdiri yang saat ini meniup seruling keramatnya.

_Brush.. Brush.._

Tiga buah rantai chakra berwarna merah Maroon tiba-tiba keluar dari tanah dan langsung mengikat tubuh Eiji dengan erat, hingga membuat Eiji tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun dan hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya melihat rantai yang mengunci tubuhnya.

"I-ini.." Ya, rasa terkejut dan tidak percaya muncul dibenak Eiji melihat Kekkai Genkai Khusus Clannya itu muncul tiba-tiba dan sekarang tengah mengikat erat tubuhnya.

Namun raut wajah terkejut dan tidak percayanya lama-kelamaan memudar seiring mengingat kembali ingatan-ingatan Naruto yang masih menempel dikepalanya. Jounin itu meneguk ludah sendiri menatap ketiga mata rantai yang berbentuk seperti ujung tombak yang sudah siap menusuk kedua mata dan mulutnya.

Honoka, lain halnya dengan Eiji yang sudah tahu semuanya, gadis itu sekarang tengah terpaku ditempat. Matanya menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, pandangannya beralih ke arah sang Dai Li, lantas matanya menyipit ketika Rekan Timnya itu sedang berjalan dengan langkah ringan mendekati tubuh Eiji.

Ia benar-benar terkejut dan kagum melihat kemampuan _wah_ rekan barunya itu. ia kagum melihat sang Dai Li yang masih berumur 13 tahun namun sudah bisa mengeluarkan dan mengendalikan Kekkai Genkai Clan mereka, sesuatu yang mengejutkan karena dirinya baru pertama kali melihat seorang Uzumaki dengan Umur yang masih sangat muda sudah bisa mengeluarkan dan mengendalikan Kekkai Genkai yang belum tentu dimiliki oleh Uzumaki lainnya.

Di Uzushiogakure ini, yang tercatat memiliki Kekkai Genkai itu hanyalah 1 dari 10 total penduduk Uzushio sendiri, itupun adalah para Ninja-ninja berpengalaman dan hanya sedikit yang tercatat masih muda, sisanya hanya orang-orang yang sudah hidup sejak masa kepemimpinan Nidaime Uzukage.

"Menyerah atau mati." Lamunan Honoka hilang setelah mendengar suara bosan namun penuh akan keinginan membunuh yang keluar dari mulut sang Dai Li.

"Ee.. baiklah, aku menyerah. Jadi tolong lepaskan tubuhku Tayuya-_chan_," mohon Eiji yang ngeri sendiri melihat mata rantai milik Gadis itu. tak hanya itu, dia juga tidak betah lama-lama melihat Glare yang disorotkan Tayuya padanya.

Tayuya menghela nafasnya perlahan, sepertinya ia juga berlebihan dan terbawa suasana bertarung melawan Jounin yang akan bertindak sebagai Jounin pembimbingnya itu. oh, bukan salahnya juga sih, salahkan Jounin bermata _lumut_ itu yang seenaknya mengeluarkan Fuinjutsu-Fuinjutsu yang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

Lihat saja disekeliling mereka sekarang, beberapa tempat di sekeliling mereka berlubang dengan tanah gosong seperti habis terbakar dan beberapa juga berbentuk seperti duri-duri tajam. Ya, semua itu disebabkan oleh Eiji yang mengeluarkan kemampuan Fuinjutsunya yang kebanyakan berjenis ledakan. Dan untuk duri-duri tanah itu, creatornya adalah sang Dai Li yang menggunakan _sedikit _kemampuan Element tanahnya. Kalau bekas Honoka? Tidak, gadis itu tidak membuat kerusakan seperti mereka berdua. Gadis itu hanya terfukus hanya untuk menghajar tubuh Eiji saja.

Rantai berpendar Merah kehitaman yang merupakan Kekkai Genkai yang terbilang cukup langka Clan Uzumaki itu pecah menjadi partikel-partikel kecil dan menghilang ketika sang Dai Li menjentikkan jarinya. Eiji tersenyum puas setelah tubuhnya terbebas dari rantai itu, kemudian pria itu meregangkan ototnya yang sempat kaku tadi saat rantai itu mengikatnya dengan cukup kuat. Lalu ia memandang sang Dai Li dan sang Putri bergantian.

"Selamat, kalian lulus dengan ujian yang aku berikan pada kalian!" seru Eiji agak sedikit keras mengumumkan keberhasilan murid didiknya.

Honoka tersenyum senang akan hal itu. lain halnya dengan Tayuya yang malah mendengus. Menurutnya ujian ini begitu bodoh, sudah tahu kekuatan dirinya dan Naruto sudah sejauh mana, malah membuat ujian yang tidak penting seperti ini. kalau Honoka, dia memaklumi kemampuan gadis itu dalam bertarung tak begitu hebat, namun gadis itu ahli dalam bidang Medis dan Teleport. Dengan adanya 2 petarung jarak bebas, 1 Medic-nin, serta 1 orang yang akan meberi instruksi sekaligus Back Off. Tim mereka akan menjadi tim yang hebat nantinya.

"Nah, karena ujiannya sudah selesai. Sebih baik kita kembali ke tempat Naruto dan Sandaime-_sama_. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan pertarungan mereka." Eiji nampaknya antusias ingin melihat bagaimana pemimpin desa ini bertarung melawan Avatar muda itu, wow pastinya seru.

"Umm, _sensei_ duluan saja. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Tayuya-_chan_."

Eiji mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang Putri ketika gadis itu mengeluarkan perkataan barusan, kemudian dia juga memandang Tayuya yang sepertinya sedang bingung dengan tatapan yang tertuju kearah gadis berbando putih transparan itu.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi." Dengan itu Eiji pergi meninggalkan kedua gadis itu melalui tekhnik _Shunshin_.

Sekarang yang tersisa disana hanya si Putri dan si Dai Li yang masih menatap satu sama lain. Dai Li muda itu masih saja menatap Honoka dengan tatapan bingung dan penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh gadis yang ada didepannya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Beginilah Tayuya, gadis itu tidak suka memakai basa-basi kalau sedang berbicara dengan orang yang baru saja ia temui atau baru saja dikenalinya, tapi langsung masuk ke inti pembicaraan.

"Hanya menanyakan hal kecil. Aku penasaran denganmu yang sudah bisa mengeluarkan dan mengendalikan Kekkai Genkai clan kita. Umm, mau berbagi rahasia bagaimana caranya membangkitkan Rantai Chakra itu?"

Tayuya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan polos gadis itu, dia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Honoka dan membawa gadis itu ke bawah pohon yang cukup rindang dan menciptakan gundukan persegi panjang hanya dengan sekali hentakan kaki kanannya dan membawa gadis itu duduk disana.

"Kau ingin mengetahui bagaimana caranya membangkitkan Kekkai Genkai itu?" dan pertanyaan Tayuya barusan dijawab dengan anggukan antusias gadis yang memakai bando putih itu. _'Meh meh, aku penasaran apa yang Naru lakukan dengan gadis ini hingga sifat menyebalkan yang ditunjukkannya kemarin bisa hilang secepat ini,'_ batin Tayuya Sweatdrop melihat tingkah gadis yang ada didepannya.

"Baiklah, dengar baik-baik. Hal yang harus kau lakukan pertama kali adalah membuat Chakra yang ada ditubuhmu berada dalam Kontrol Sempurna, minimal hampir sempurna. Tapi, mengingat kita adalah Uzumaki yang terkenal dengan chakra yang melimpah, kebanyakan dari kita tidak bisa mengontrol Chakra kita sendiri dikarenakan jumlah Chakra yang ada didalam tubuh kita jauh diatas tubuh manusia Normal, sangat sulit untuk mengontrol kestabilan Chakra kita. Aku sendiri baru bisa mengontrol Chakra yang ada didalam tubuhku dengan hampir sempurna berkat latihan yang begitu keras dan mengerikan yang diberikan oleh Guruku sebelumnya, sehingga dalam waktu 3 tahun Kontrol chakraku hampir sempurna. Sehingga aku menjadi satu-satunya Uzumaki yang mampu membangkitkan Rantai Chakra pada usia 13 tahun."

Tayuya menjelaskan hal itu sambil membayangkan bagaimana kerasnya pelatihan yang diberikan oleh Avatar cantik namun ternyata sangat sadis itu. Honoka sendiri bengong mendengar penjelasan panjang sang Dai Li. Mendengar kata _Begitu Keras dan mengerikan_ dari penjelasan barusan, Honoka tidak bisa membayangkan latihan mengerikan macam apa yang dijalani oleh Tayuya.

_Poff!_

Tatapannya beralih kearah sebuah Gulungan yang agak besar yang di _summon_ oleh Tayuya barusan. Gulungan itu terlihat cukup tebal dan kelihatannya berisi sesuatu yang penting.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang aku lakukan ini. tapi, mengingat kau adalah orang yang ahli dalam bidang medis dan memiliki cukup kemampuan bertarung, aku ingin kau menerima ini." tayuya berkata sambil menyerahkan Gulungan itu pada Honoka.

"Umm, apa isi Gulungan ini Tayuya-_chan_?" tanya Honoka Bingung dengan Gulungan yang sudah berpindak kedalam genggamannya itu.

"Sebagai seorang Medic-nin, kau bertugas mengantisipasi luka yang ada di tubuh Rekan Timmu. Setahuku seorang Medic-nin dalam sebuah Tim berdiri paling belakang diantara Rekan dan Jounin pembimbing mereka, karena Medic-nin adalah aset yang paling berharga dalam sebuah Tim, dan dijaga agar tidak bertarung ataupun dijada agar terhindar dari resiko terkena serangan musuh. Namun kadang-kadang Medic-nin juga harus maju ke garis depan untuk ikut bertarung jika Tim dalam keadaan darurat, tak peduli seberapa besar atau kecilnya kepampuan bertarung medic-nin itu sendiri.

Untuk mencegah kemungkinan Medic-nin sepertimu terluka ataupun mati didalam kondisi seperti itu, aku memberimu gulungan itu. Gulungan itu berdisi sebuah Tekhnik yang sangat berguna untuk melumpuhkan musuh, Guruku sebelumnya sebenarnya menyuruhku untuk mempelajari dan menggunakan Tekhnik yang ada didalam Gulungan itu, tapi dengan kekuatanku sekarang aku sudah merasa lebih dari cukup, oleh karena itu kau saja yang mempelajarinya mengingat kita adalah Tim sekarang."

Honoka menggaruk-garuk kepalanya mendengar penjelasan panjang sang Dai Li. Ditatapnya gulungan itu dengan tatapan bingung dan penasaran, menerka-nerka Tekhnik macam apa yang ada didalam Gulungan itu.

"Teknik apa yang kau maksudkan ini Tayuya-_chan_?"

"Tekhnik itu berna-"

_**DUAARRRR!**_

Ledakan besar barusan menghentikan patah kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Tayuya. Mereka berdua terkejut mendengar ledakan itu dan berdiri dengan Refleks masing-masing. Mereka bisa melihat asap hitam mengempul ditempat yang cukup jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang. Dimana ledakan itu berasal dari tempat Naruto dan Arashi.

"Nanti saja aku beritahu. Aku merasakan Energi Naruto dan Arashi-_sama_ sedang meletup-letup dari asal ledakan itu. sepertinya mereka masih bertarung." Honoka mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Tayuya, dia juga merasakan Tekanan Chakra ayahnya yang bergejolak serta merasakan suatu energi yang terasa asing karena ia baru pertama kali ini merasakan energi itu.

"Kau benar, ayo kita kesana Tayuya-_chan_."

Tayuya mengangguk, dengan itu mereka berdua melesat menuju tempat itu setelah Honoka menyimpan Gulungan yang diberikan oleh Dai Li muda itu.

* * *

**Tranning Ground 31 (2 minute before the explosion occurred)**

Tranning Ground itu nampak kacau dengan bekas-bekas ledakan dan beberapa tanah ditampat itu naik kepermukaan. Terlihat ditengah-tengah Tranning Ground itu Naruto dan Arashi masih saja bertarung untuk menentukan siapa yang terkuat diantara mereka. kalau dilihat dari jauh, pertarungan itu sepertinya kurang pantas karena seorang Kage yang terhormat bertarung melawan bocah berumur 13 tahun.

Itu menurut pandangan orang, namun kenyataannya saat ini sang Kage tengah kewalahan menghadapi bocah itu, apa lagi bocah didepannya itu bisa mengeluarkan 4 Element berbeda yang menjadi modal besar untuk melawannya.

_Bwuusshh!_

Semburan api keluar dari kepalan tangan kanan Naruto yang terjulur kedepan. Semburan api itu melesat kearah Arashi dengan akurasi tinggi dan cepat.

Arashi yang tak ingin merasakan panasnya api itu untuk kesekian kalinya menghindar dengan cepat. Apa Author tadi bilang kesekian kalinya? Tentu saja, lihatlah pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Arashi, hampir sebagian besar pakaiannya gosong karena terkena tekhnik _Firebender _milik Avatar muda itu.

_Brak! Bugh!_

Gagal dengan serangan sebelumnya membuat Naruto tak kehilangan akal. Dengan mengentakkan kaki kanannya dengan kuat ditanah yang ada didepannya, gumpalan tanah yang cukup besar terangkat dan Naruto langsung meninju gumpalan tanah itu sehingga gumpalan tanah tersebut terpental dan melesat kearah Arashi.

_Brak! __**Duaarr!**_

Saking cepatnya laju gumpalan tanah itu membuat Arashi tidak sempat menghindar dan memilih untuk mengalirkan sejumlah chakra dan memfokuskannya di kepalan tangannya, Arashi meninju gumpalan itu sehingga gumpalan itu hancur seketika. Tak sampai disitu, dengan niat membalas serangan tadi, Arashi merangka Insou dengan tempo yang sangat cepat.

"_**Suiton : Suiry**__**ū**__**dan no Jutsu!"**_

_Bwusshh!_

Arashi menyemburkan Naga Air yang 2 kali lebih besar dari ukuran normal, Naga Air itu melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto yang terlihat malah menyeringai ketika melihat Naga Air ciptaan murid dari mendiang kakekknya itu.

'Tindakan yang salah, Ninjutsu keempat Elemen tidak akan mempan untuk mengalahkanku, kecuali dia menggunakan Elemen Petir, itupun kalau Elemen petirnya sudah mencapai Level tinggi,' pikir Naruto.

Kemudian sang Avatar merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan bersiap menyambut datangnya Naga Air itu.

Diluar Tranning Ground, semua orang yang menonton pertarungan itu bingung melihat Naruto hanya terdiam seolah merelakan tubuhnya yang akan dicabik-cabik oleh Naga Air ciptaan Kage mereka. beberapa diantara mereka panik melihat hal itu. satu-satunya yang masih tenang dan tidak berkomentar diantara mereka adalah Jounin pembimbing Tim sang Avatar, Uzumaki Eiji. Pria itu malah tersenyum melihat murid barunya itu.

"Apa dia bodoh! Kenapa dia tidak menghindar!" teriak salah satu Chūnin yang berdiri disana.

Bukan hanya teriakan dari Chūnin itu, namun beberapa teriakan juga keluar beriringan dari mulut beberapa Jounin dan bahkan beberapa Anbu.

Kembali ke pertarungan.

Naruto langsung memutar tubuhnya setelah Naga Air itu sudah sampai didepannya. Naga Air itu mengikuti Alur laju Tangan sang Avatar hingga Naga air itu juga memutari tubuh Naruto, setelahnya, Naga Air itu malah berbalik arah dan melesat ke Arashi yang nampak Syok melihat Ninjutsu ciptaannya itu malah berbalik menyerangnya.

Ditambah lagi laju dari Naga Air itu 2 kali lipat dari sebelumnya, juga Naga Itu membuka mulutnya memperlihatkan Taring-taring tajamnya yang siap mengoyak tubuhnya. 'Oh, ini sebuah Ironi, Naga ciptaanku berbalik ingin melumat tubuhku sendiri,' pikir Arashi agak berlebihan.

_**DUAARRRR!**_

Menurut sudut pandang Naruto, Naga Air itu berhasil menabrak tubuh Arashi yang diam saja seperti yang dia lakukan sebelumnya, namun semua itu tidak membuat dirinya merasa senang maupun menang sedikitpun. Apa lagi dia merasakan tekanan Chakra milik Murid dari mendiang kakeknya itu meningkat dari sebelumnya.

Asap hitam tebal yang tercipta dari ledakan itu membuat Naruto tidak bisa melihat Arashi yang ada didalamnya. Tiba-tiba, Insting petarungnya berteriak menyuruh sang Avatar segera menghindar dari tempatnya berdiri.

_Brasshh!_

Dan benar saja, perut Naruto hampir saja tertembus oleh Rantai berduri yang mengeluarkan pendar keemasan yang keluar dari dalam tanah tempat dia berdiri. Namun untung saja Naruto dengan Refleks yang terlatih berhasil menghindar dari mata Rantai yang berbentuk Ujung tombak itu.

Tak hanya satu saja yang muncul, puluhan Rantai yang sama keluar dan melaju dengan cepat kearahnya dari balik Asap hitam tempat Arashi berada. Naruto terus-terusan menghindar dari tikaman rantai-rantai yang mengincar tubuhnya.

_Trash! Trash! Trash! Trash!_

Pedang yang tadinya sudah tersarung kembali dikeluarkan untuk memotong rantai-rantai yang mengincar tubuhnya. Pedang yang bernama _Ry__ū__ no Kiba_ tersebut mengeluarkan tajinya dalam memotong Rantai-rantai yang kata orang-orang sangat sulit untuk bisa dipotong, namun fakta itu sepertinya tidak berlaku bagi pedang yang satu itu. Beberapa saat, Naruto sibuk memotong rantai-rantai yang tak ada habisnya itu, hingga menit pertama pun berlalu.

Asap yang mengempul akibat ledakan tadi sekarang sudah menghilang memperlihatkan Arashi yang sedang menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya untuk mengendalikan puluhan Rantai yang keluar dari punggungnya.

'Fuinjutsu dan Ninjutsu tidak berpengaruh padanya, kalaupun aku menggunakan Taijutsu, akan sangat sulit mengalahkannya karena Tekhnik Taijutsunya sangat kuat serta berakurasi tinggi yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Satu-satunya cara yang tersisa untuk mencoba mengalahkannya adalah dengan Kekkai Genkai ini,' batin Arashi dengan Nafas yang sudah tak beraturan.

Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Avatar muda itu juga sepertinya sudah kelelahan, terbukti dengan kecepatan tubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin menurun. Merasa memotong Rantai-rantai itu tak ada gunanya lagi, Naruto melompat kebelakang dengan penuh tenaga hingga lompatannya mencapai 15 meter dari tempatnya semula.

Kemudian, Naruto membungkukkan sedikit badannya hingga tubuh Atasnya condong kedepan dengan pedang yang ada digenggamannya dia pegang dengan posisi terbalik. Tak hanya itu, Naruto juga memasukkan cukup banyak Energi Spirit Udara pada pedangnya hingga pedangnya itu terlihat lebih tajam dan mempunyai daya hancur yang lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya.

_Trass!_

Tanah yang dipijaknya retak ketika Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang dan melaju dengan sangat cepat menuju Arashi. Kelelahannya ia singkirkan dahulu, mengalahkan Uzukage itu sekarang menjadi ambisi besarnya untuk saat ini.

_Trasshh!_

Rantai-rantai yang mencoba menghalau lajunya terpotong dengan mudahnya oleh Pedang yang terbuat dari Taring Naga Avatar pendahulunya. Begitu juga seterusnya, setiap Rantai yang mencoba menghalaunya berakhir dengan keadaan terpotong, hingga pada saatnya Naruto sudah sampai didepan Arashi yang sepertinya sudah bersedia dengan dua buah kunai yang berada digenggamannya.

_Trank! Krak!_

Kunai khusus milik sang Uzukage yang terbuat dari besi pilihan serta beberapa campuran bahan khusus lainnya itu retak dan patah setelah beradu dengan bilah perak pedang milik Naruto. Pemiliknya sendiri melotot melihat Kunai Khususnya terpotong dengan mudahnya oleh senjata Avatar muda itu.

_Bugh!_

Arashi terpental kebelakang dengan cukup kencang setelah terkena tendangan kaki kanan Naruto yang bersarang didadanya.

_Brak!_

Lagi, bongkahan Tanah terangkat begitu sang Avatar menghentakkan kaki kanannya. Tangan kiri yang menjadi pusat kendali Bendingnya ia kepalkan dengan kuat diikuti dengan pecahnya bongkahan tanah didepannya hingga menjadi misil-misil seukuran jempol yang terlihat tajam.

_Syu~t! syu~t!_

Misil-misil itu melesat mengincar tubuh Arashi setelah tangan kiri sang Avatar melesat kedepan, tepat kearah Arashi yang masih berada diudara.

Disisi lain, Arashi melebarkan matanya melihat ratusan misil tanah yang mendekat kearahnya. Untuk mengantisipasinya, Arashi mengirimkan sejumlah chakra dalam kapasitas yang cukup banyak ke kakinya ketika ia sudah berdiri diatas permukaan tanah.

_Trash! Trash! Trash! Trash!_

Arashi bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk menghindar dari Misil-misil Tanah yang mengincar dirinya. Beberapa misil gagal mengenai Target dan hanya mengenai tanah yang ada disana.

'Sial, rupanya anak itu tak bisa kuanggap remeh, dia merupakan type petarung jarak bebas yang sangat berbahaya. Chakraku sekarang hanya tinggal 20% karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan Rantai Chakraku, dan parahnya tenagaku hampir habis.' Batin Arashi dengan Nafas memburu.

_Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!_

Akhirnya misil-misil itu menancap ditubuh Arashi. Naruto menyeringai kecil, lalu bergerak dengan sangat cepat kearah pohon yang ada dibelakangnya.

_Poff!_

Tubuh Arashi yang terkena oleh Misil-misil tanah itu berubah menjadi batang kayu yang sudah tidak berbentuk karena puluhan misil tanah itu sudah membabat habis setiap inci batang Kayu itu.

_Jleb!_

"Aarrgghhhh!"

Naruto semakin melebarkan seringaiannya setelah berhasil dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Sebelumnya, Naruto melempar pedangnya dan pedang itu menancap di pohon barusan hingga sampai di pembatas gagangnya.

Teriakan kecil itu menandakan kalau orang yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon itu terkena dengan ujung pedangnya. Ya, Naruto sudah tahu dimana Posisi Arashi dengan merasakan tekanan chakra milik Arashi. Arashi melompat dan menjauh dari pohon itu dengan memegang lengan kanannya yang terlihat mengeluarkan darah segar, rupanya bagian itulah yang terkena dengan ujung pedang milik Naruto.

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah berat dan menaikkan tangan kanannya yang terkepal. Saat membuka kepalan itu, muncul bola api seukuran bola tendang di atas permukaan telapak tangannya. tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto melemparkan bola api itu kearah Arashi yang sedang melebarkan matanya.

_**Duarr!**_

Untungnya Arashi menghindar sebelum bola api itu mengenai kepalanya. Gagal dengan serangan pertama, Naruto kembali menciptakan bola api dengan ukuran yang sama, namun kali ini dimasing-masing tangannya.

'_Oh sial. Sepertinya anak itu ingin membunuhku,' _batin Arashi ketika melihat salah satu bola api itu sudah meluncur kerahnya.

_Wuss!_

_**Duarrr!**_

Arashi berhasil menghindari bola api itu hingga bola api itu hanya mengenai tanah yang ada dibelakangnya, namun matanya sedikit melebar melihat satu lagi bola api yang sudah dekat dengannya. Tidak ingin kepalanya hancur oleh bola api itu. Arashi menjatuhkan tubuhnya untuk menghindari bola api itu.

_**Duarrr!**_

Lagi, bola api itu mengenai tanah yang ada dibelakangnya. Baru saja ingin bangun dari posisi terlentangnya. Empat buah gundukan tanah naik dan mengunci kedua tangan dan kakinya.

'_Oh sial, aku lupa kalau Tanah adalah salah satu Area dibawah kendalinya,' _batin Arashi miris. _'Sebenarnya ini cukup memalukan, dimana seorang kage dikalahkan oleh seorang Genin, tapi aku tidak terlalu terkejut dengan fakta ini mengingat dia bahkan bisa mengalahkan Jinch__ū__riki Sanbi sekaligus Yondaime Mizukage yang belum tentu bisa kukalahkan. Tapi dibalik semua itu, aku senang bisa bertarung melawan bocah pahlawan Kirigakure itu, dan mengetahui sejauh mana tingkat kemampuannya.'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

_Zwusshh!_

Tanah yang mengunci tangannya terangkat dan condong kedepan hingga membuat tubuh Arashi duduk bersimpuh dengan paksa. Posisinya sekarang seperti huruf T, Arashi meringis karena tarikan paksa itu, ditambah lagi luka goresan yang ada dilengannya serasa berdenyut dan semakin terasa perih.

_Tap_

Arashi yang awalnya menundukkan kepalanya langsung mendongak ketika merasakan benda tajam yang menyentuh leher bagian sampingnya. Dimana dipenglihatannya, Naruto sedang berdiri dengan Nafas memburu sambil meletakkan pedang bergagang merah Maroon itu dilehernya.

"Hah.. hah.. Aku menang.. _Jii-san_ hah.." lirih Naruto dengan napas memburu.

Arashi tersenyum kecut mendengar itu, lalu pandangannya beralih ke pinggir lapangan dimana semua yang menonton pertarungan mereka sekarang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya, diantara mereka Arashi juga melihat Putri kesayangannya juga menampilkan raut wajah yang sama seperti yang lainnya. Lalu pandangannya kembali terarah pada remaja berrambut kuning unik didepannya.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku kalah Naruto-_kun_."

Mendengar pengakuan itu Naruto menyingkirkan pedangnya dan menancapkannya di tanah disampingnya, setelah itu Naruto roboh dan terlentang karena kelelahan. Pertarungannya kali ini benar-benar menguras tenaganya, bisa dibayangkan bagaimana lelahnya melawan seorang Kage yang kekuatannya setingkat dibawah salah satu gurunya dulu. Apa lagi dengan beberapa Fuinjutsu yang dianggapnya berbahaya yang dikeluarkan oleh Uzukage itu disela-sela pertarungan mereka tadi.

"Hey-hey, tapi sepertinya kita seri." Naruto mengangkat kepalanya mendengar suara barusan.

"Apa maksudmu _Jii-san_, aku bahkan bisa memotong lehermu sekarang kalau aku mau, jadi jangan bilang kalau pertarungan kita seri," sanggah Naruto cepat. Sepertinya Naruto tidak terima dengan perkataan Arashi tadi, jelas-jelas dia memenangkan pertarungan ini, dengan telak pula.

"Haha, baiklah-baiklah. Tapi, bisakah kau melepaskanku dari tanah-tanah ini?" Naruto kembali merebahkan kepalanya setelah mendengar perkataan tadi, seulas senyum terukir dibibir sang Avatar.

"Tentu bisa, tapi nanti, aku sangat lelah sekarang."

Arashi kesal sekarang, apa-apaan jawaban anak itu. hey, diam saja dengan keadaan terkunci seperti itu membuat tubuhnya lama-kelamaan kaku dan pegal.

"Anda baik-baik saja Usukage-_sama_?"

Arashi menoleh keasal suara. Rupanya Ninja-ninja yang menonton pertarungan mereka tadi sekarang sedang menghampiri dan mengelilingi dirinya beserta Naruto. Arashi langsung mendapat pertolongan pertama dari Honoka yang mengeluarkan Medic-jutsu nya dan menyembuhkan luka yang ada dilengan kanan Arashi. Tayuya sendiri memangku kepala Naruto di bahunya, serta Tayuya juga mengelus kepala pirang Avatar muda itu.

"Kau terbawa suasana lagi?"

"Tehee~, seperti yang kau katakan." Naruto nyengir mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya. "Lagipula aku sangat bersemangat untuk bertarung melawan pemimpin desa kita, dan kau lihat, aku berhasil mengalahkannya, haha." lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak percaya Uzukage-_sama_ kalah bertarung melawan seorang Genin." Salah satu Chūnin yang berdiri disana mengeluarkan suaranya secara blak-blakan membuat sebagian besar yang ada disana melepas Glare mereka kearah Chūnin itu. Namun Arashi malah tersenyum mendengar perkataan salah satu Ninja desanya itu. sebenarnya agak malu memang mengakui hal itu, namun sama seperti sebelumnya, ia tidak begitu mempermasalahkan hal itu mengingat siapa sebenarnya yang ia lawan.

"Hahaha. Tidak heran kalau aku kalah, mengingat lawanku ini adalah salah satu Pahlawan desa Kirigakure."

Ucapan lepas itu sukses membuat para Ninja yang belum tahu mengenai hal itu terkejut dan tak ada yang membulatkan Mata mereka. mereka semua tahu dari Takao yang bertugas mencari Informasi di Kirigakure kalau Kirigakure sudah terbebas dari Tiran Yondaime Mizukage melalui pertempuran yang dimenangkan oleh pasukan Rebellion karena mendapatkan bantuan dari dua orang asing dengan kekuatan asing mereka yang sekaligus langsung mendapatkan gelar Pahlawan Kirigakure, namun kalau salah satu dari pahlawan itu adalah Genin yang ada dihadapan mereka ini, rasanya tidak mungkin, kalaupun iya kenapa Takao tidak menceritakan mereka?

"A-apa maksud anda Uzukage-_sama_? Mana mungkin salah satu pahlawan Kirigakure adalah anak baru itu?" tanya salah satu Anbu yang berdiri disana.

"Ya, sekarang ini kalian sedang berdiri didepan dua orang pahlawan Kirigakure, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Tayuya, atau bisa kalian panggil _Aoi Seishin_ dan _Akaseishin no Kyoshi_."

* * *

**Another Place : The main gate of Kirigakure.**

Tim 10 yang terdiri dari legacy InoShikaCho, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, dan Akimichi Chōji, serta Jounin pembimbing tim itu sendiri, Sarutobi Asuma baru saja tiba digerbang besar desa Kabut tersembunyi.

Kedatangan mereka langsung dicegat oleh para penjaga gerbang yang ingin mengetahui apa tujuan Tim yang memakai ikat kepala berlambang desa Daun tersembunyi itu. Asuma sendiri langsung menjelaskan tujuan mereka secara rinci kepada penjaga itu. sedangkan ketiga murid didiknya sekarang lebih memilih untuk melihat 2 patung unik yang berdiri disamping Kiri dan Kanan gerbang tersebut.

Patung pertama berbentuk seseorang yang memakai topeng Oni, serta memakai jubah Berhoody yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, dibelakang patung itu terlihat sebuah Pedang terselip disana. Sedangkan patung yang kedua, berbentuk perempuan yang terlihat sedang memainkan sebuah seruling, namun pakaian serta hiasan yang dipakai diwajah dan kepala patung itu membuat ketiga remaja itu menaikkan alisnya, apalagi ketika melihat pakaian yang dipakai oleh patung itu, agak mirip seperti Miko.

"Saatnya kita pergi Tim!"

Saking seriusnya mengamati kedua patung itu, ketiga remaja itu agak terkejut mendengar Sensei mereka berteriak memanggil mereka. mereka bertiga pun berjalan menghampiri Sensei mereka, namun salah satu dari mereka, tepatnya Shikamaru berhenti berjalan didepan serta memandang penjaga Gerbang yang sedang bertugas disana.

"Apa boleh saya bertanya sesuatu pada anda?" tanya Shikamaru sopan kepada penjaga gerbang itu.

"Tentu, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan anak muda?" tanya balik penjaga gerbang itu dengan nada ramahnya.

"Hmm, kalau boleh tahu, Itu patung siapa Paman? apa hanya patung hiasan atau patung dari tokoh yang penting didesa ini?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Haha, kuberi tahu saja Anak Muda. Kedua patung itu kami buat untuk mengenang kedua pahlawan Desa kami. Aku tidak heran melihat kau sepertinya tidak percaya dengan penampilan mereka, tapi bentuk tubuh dan pakaian mereka persis seperti patung itu. kami membuat patung itu sebagai tanda penghormatan dan rasa terima kasih kami kepada mereka berdua yang telah membantu kami untuk merebut Kirigakure dari tangan Yondaime Mizukage. Mereka berdua adalah Aoi Seishin-_sama_ dan Akaseishin no Kyoshi-_sama_."

Shikamaru akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Lalu pandangannya beralih kearah kedua patung besar itu dan shikamaru melihat Patung itu dengan mata menyipit.

'_Jadi inikah rupa kedua Pahlawan Kirigakure yang sering dibicarakan oleh orang-orang di Konoha? Aoi Seishin dan Akaseishin no Kyoshi. Nama yang cocok dengan penampilan mereka.'_

* * *

…**TBC…**

**(OST, Ending : ****Rythem – Harmonia)**

* * *

**Give me your Positive Reviews if the Fiction is apporopriate to proceed. Give me your Flame if the Fiction is bad and does not deserve to be continued. Whatever you give, I accept it.**

**See you in the Next Chapter.**

**Decepticons! Get out of here!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sebelumnya :**

_Shikamaru akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Lalu pandangannya beralih kearah kedua patung besar itu dan shikamaru melihat Patung itu dengan mata menyipit._

'_Jadi inikah rupa kedua Pahlawan Kirigakure yang sering dibicarakan oleh orang-orang di Konoha? Aoi Seishin dan Akaseishin no Kyoshi. Nama yang cocok dengan penampilan mereka._

**.**

"Decepticons." = Bicara.

'_Decepticons.'_ = Bicara dalam hati.

"**Decepticons."** = Bicara (Monster/Bijuu)

'_**Decepticons.'**_ = Bicara dalam hati (Monster/Biju)

"_**Decepticons!"**_ = Tekhnik/Jutsu.

_Decepticons!_ / _**Decepticons!**_ = Sound Effec (Kecil / Besar)

**Cybertron : Decepticons Gate** = Keterangan tempat dan waktu

**.**

**(OST, Opening : Asian Kung-Fu Generation – Haruka Kanata)**

**.**

**Chapter 9 : ****Crimson Lion's Back!**

* * *

**Uzushiogakure : 4 Day Leter.**

Suasana desa yang berisikan Clan Uzumaki, Clan yang di sudah dianggap punah karena peperangan dimasa lalu itu sekarang sedang dalam suasana ramai. Dimana seluruh anggota Clan sedang berkumpul dipusat desa mereka karena hari ini sang Uzukage akan menghilangkan Kekkai yang melindungi pulau mereka, kekkai yang puluhan tahun telah menyembunyikan mereka dari dunia luar.

Sang Kage sendiri sekarang sedang berdiri di podium yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya, didampingi oleh para tetua desa, putri sulungnya, dan pasangan _Seishin_ yang beberapa hari yang lalu bergabung dengan mereka.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, sang Kage memerintahkan seluruh penduduk desanya untuk diam mendengarkan apa yang akan ia umumkan.

"Saudara-saudariku seluruh anggota Uzumaki! Puluhan tahun kita bersembunyi! Puluhan tahun kita menghilangkan Eksistensi kita di pentas dunia ini karena sejarah masa lalu yang telah terjadi!

Puluhan tahun pergantian masa dan pertukaran waktu terus berjalan! Selama ini kita berdiam diri! Selama ini kita berdiam diri karena takut akan sejarah Masa lalu akan terulang kembali! Selama ini kita menunggu! Menunggu saat yang tepat, hari dimana Uzumaki akan kembali menunjukkan dirinya dimata dunia!

Saudara-saudariku seluruh anggota Uzumaki! Hari ini aku yang bertindak sebagai pemimpin kalian mengumpulkan kalian semua disini untuk mengumumkan! Saat yang kita tunggu dan kita nantikan telah tiba! Hari dimana sang Singa Merah Darah akan kembali memperlihatkan eksistensinya dimata dunia!"

Seruan keras dari sang Sandaime Uzukage barusan mengejutkan semua anggota Clan, mereka semua yang berada dibawah sana sekarang tengah sangat riuh, riuh meributkan perihal berita yang mengejutkan mereka yang disampaikan oleh pemimpin mereka tadi. Arashi, Uzumaki yang menjabat sebagai Sandaime Uzukage itu saat ini tersenyum, memang ia telah menduga reaksi Rakyatnya akan seperti ini. ia mengangkat tangan kanannya cukup tinggi mengisyaratkan agar rakyatnya kembali diam. Dan seperti yang diharapkan, seluruh Uzumaki yang berkumpul disana kembali diam dan tenang.

"Aku tahu berita ini mengejutkan kalian semua! Tapi aku yakin kalau inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengembalikan Eksistensi kita didunia luar!"

"Tapi Uzukage-sama! Saat ini kelima desa besar masih belum ada yang menyatakan perdamaian antar desa mereka! bagaimana kalau Aliansi ketiga desa besar kembali menyerang kita?!"

"Benar Uzukage-sama! Mereka pasti akan kembali menyerang desa kita!"

Teriakan pertanyaan tadi menjadi awal pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang hampir sama dari para Rakyatnya. Suasana tenang tadi kembali hilang digantikan seruan riuh para rakyatnya meskipun tidak sebesar yang pertama. Arashi kembali mengisyaratkan agar mereka semua terdiam.

"Tenanglah Rakyatku! Aku yakin, sejarah masa lalu tidak akan kembali terulang lagi! Kalaupun terjadi lagi, kali ini kita akan melawan mereka! Mungkin hanya desa Kumogakure dan Iwagakure saja yang ingin kembali menyerang kita!"

Teriakan itu membuat para rakyatnya terdiam, lebih tepatnya tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya. Sang Kage menengokkan kepalanya kearah sang Avatar, seolah meminta suatu izin dari Avatar muda itu. dan seperti sebelumnya, arashi mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan, sang Avatar menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jika kejadian masa lalu terjadi! Mungkin hanya Kumogakure dan Iwagakure yang akan memerangi kita! Sebab Kirigakure, tidak akan mungkin dan tidak akan berani menyerang kita! Karena Pahlawan Kemerdekaan Kirigakure berada dipihak kita!"

Arashi pun menyuruh Naruto dan Tayuya mendekat dan berdiri disampingnya, setelah itu ia kembali memandang seluruh Rakyatnya. "Kalian akan aku beritahu satu hal! Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, keturunan dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina-_hime_ adalah Pahlawan Kirigakure yang disebut-sebut sebagai _Aoi Seishin_ yang sangat dihormati oleh Kirigakure sendiri bersama dengan Uzumaki Tayuya, yang nyatanya adalah _Akaseishin no Kyoshi_ berada dipihak kita! Dengan adanya pahlawan mereka disini, Kirigakure tidak akan berani untuk memerangi kita!"

_Wuusshhh!_

_Poff!_

Setelah teriakan sang kage, tubuh Naruto dikelilingi oleh asap hitam bersamaan dengan Tayuya yang membuat Insou Henge Khususnya hingga membuat tubuhnya meletupkan Asap yang cukup tebal disekeliling tubuh mereka. tak memakan waktu lama, kedua asap berbeda warna itu menghilang dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang sudah dalam _Blue Soul Form_nya, serta Tayuya yang sudah dalam _Soul of Kyoshi _Formnya.

Semua Uzumaki yang belum tahu kebenaran mereka berdua tentu sangat terkejut dan kagum, kagum melihat kedua pahlawan Kirigakure yang selama ini menjadi buah mulut banyak orang itu. yang paling terkejut disini adalah sang Putri kebanggaan desa Uzushiogakure, dimana sang Putri yang saat ini berdiri di belakang Naruto dan Tayuya tengah berdiri mematung dengan tatapan bergetar saking besar keterkejutannya.

'_J-jadi, kedua rekan t-timku a-adalah seorang p-pahlawan,' _batin Honoka yang kalut dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

Beberapa saat, seluruh Uzumaki didesa itu terdiam, tak ada satupun yang bersuara. Mereka masih kalut dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing tentang apa yang mereka lihat saat ini. Arashi, Uzumaki dewasa yang dari tadi diam melihat keterkejutan seluruh rakyatnya tiba-tiba berdehem kecil.

"Bukan hanya itu! dengan adanya keturunan Kiiroi Senko di pihak kita! Aku yakin Konohagakure akan kembali beraliansi dengan kita seperti dulu lagi! Setelah kalian mengetahui semua itu, apa kalian semua masih ragu untuk membangkitkan Clan Uzumaki kembali, dan menunjukkan diri kita dimata dunia ini!?" Semuanya terdiam, mereka semua masih larut dalam pemikiran mereka. arashi masih menunggu tanggapan dari tertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah ragu Clan Uzumaki akan kembali menunjukkan keberadaannya!"

Seruan itu mengejutkan semuanya, seruan itu berasal dari seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang berdiri di ujung kerumunan itu, laki-laki itu sekarang menjadi sorotan ratusan mata yang menatap kearahnya.

"Aku juga tidak akan pernah ragu! Untuk mencapai kejayaan Clan seperti masa lalu!"

"Ya! Aku tidak akan ragu!"

"Ya! Aku juga!"

"Aku Juga!"

"Aku juga!"

Arashi, Naruto, Tayuya, dan para tetua desa tersenyum puas setelah mendengar seruan menggebu dari rakyat Uzushiogakure.

"KAMI TIDAK AKAN RAGU UZUKAGE-_SAMA_!"

Dan seruan terakhir, menjadi final untuk menentukan kembalinya Uzumaki dimata dunia. Seruan terakhir itu adalah seruan seluruh anggota clan sekaligus rakyat desa Uzushiogakure. Tak hanya itu, mereka semua juga sekarang tengah riuh menyoraki kesetujuan mereka untuk kembalinya Clan mereka. Arashi pun tersenyum dan bahkan terkekeh bersama Naruto dan Tayuya yang entah sejak kapan mengembalikan tampilan semula mereka.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Naruto-_kun_? Aku yakin kalau desa kita sudah terlihat lagi, ketiga desa besar itu pasti akan gempar."

"Tenang saja, setelah semua ini selesai. Aku akan mengirimi Mei Terumi surat agar Kirigakure tidak ikut-ikutan lagi menyerang desa kita dan meminta Kirigakure beraliansi dengan desa kita." Naruto membalas pertanyaan yang menurutnya klassik itu.

"Wahh, itu ide yang bagus." Setelah perkataannya itu, Arashi kembali menoleh kebawah melihat para rakyatnya yang sudah agak tenang sekarang.

**[-+-]**

**Sore harinya di pulau Uzushio.**

Empat buah cahaya terang menjulang tinggi di langit Uzushio. Keempat cahaya itu masing-masing menampaki 4 cahaya berbeda, dimana keempat cahaya itu mewakili dan menunjukkan bahwa keempat cahaya itu adalah warna Symbol Element.

Dibarat, warna putih kebiruan, menunjukkan bahwa cahaya itu adalah Symbol Element Petir. Diselatan, warna biru laut, menunjukkan cahaya itu adalah Symbol dari Element Air. Ditimur, warna coklat muda, menunjukkan cahaya itu adalah Symbol Element Tanah. Dan diutara, berwarna putih transparan, menunjukkan cahaya itu adalah Symbol Element Angin.

Keempat cahaya itu berasal dari masing-masing sudut mata angin pulau tersebut dan ujung cahaya keempat cahaya tersebut menyatu membentuk sebuah kerucut yang berpusat ditengah-tengah pulau tersebut.

Beralih pusat pulau, tempat itu berada tepat di depan kantor Uzukage yang saat ini tempat itu dikelilingi oleh ratusan manusia berrambut merah yang berdiri melingkat sejauh 7 meter dari sebuah batu hitam yang berbentuk mimbar persegi yang lebarnya sekitar 90 cm. Permukaan persegi itu dipenuhi oleh lukisan aksara fuin yang terlihat sangat rumit.

Dan sekarang, sang Sandaime Uzukage tengah berdiri didepan batu tersebut sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia sampai sekarang tidak menduga, kalau hari yang sangat mereka nantikan akhirnya datang juga. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap kearah Naruto, Tayuya, serta anak tunggalnya yang sekarang berdiri diantara rakyatnya dan Kage itu melebarkan senyumnya.

Melihat ujung keempat cahaya yang telah menyatu di langit diatasnya membuat sang Uzukage tersenyum_. 'Hari ini, Clan kita yang selama ini bersembunyi akan menunjukkan taring merahnya Nidaime-sensei. Dan taring baru Clan Uzumaki adalah Cucu anda sendiri, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.'_

Setelah selesai dengan pemikirannya, Arashi langsung merangkai Handseal panjang nan rumit. Sebuah rangkaian Handseal yang selama ini menyembunyikan Eksistensi mereka, sebuah rangkaian Handseal yang selama ini menipu dunia luar yang selama ini membohongi dan menutupi kejadian yang sebenarnya, dan sebuah rangkaian Handseal yang beberapa saat lagi akan membuat Singa Merah Darah akan kembali menunjukkan raungan ganasnya.

"_**Ujigami no Uzumaki : Kai!"**_

Selesai dengan menyebut nama Jutsu Barusan, batu hitam persegi yang ada didepan sang Uzukage menembakkan cahaya berwarna merah keorangean kearah pusat cahaya yang ada diatasnya. Tembakan cahaya yang melambangkan Symbol Api barusan menghasilkan kejutan udara dan membuat rambut dan pakaian para Uzumaki ditempat itu berkibar liar.

Ketika kelima cahaya itu telah bergabung satu sama lain. Muncul sebuah kubus persegi 4 dengan masing-masing keempat cahaya yang menjadi sudutnya, kubus itu berwarna sangat indah karena semua warna Symbol element bergabung dan membentuk kubah kerucut yang ternyata adalah pelindung yang selama ini menyembunyikan eksistensi para Uzumaki yang tinggal dipuau tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kelima cahaya itu bergabung membentuk sebuah tornado warna-warni dan melesat keatas langit pulau Uzumaki yang saat ini berwarna Jingga karena sebentar lagi Matahari akan terbenam.

Para Uzumaki yang berada dipulau itu langsung menutup mata ketika kubus persegi itu mengeluarkan 5 sinar yang sangat terang. Setelah mereka membuka mata, kini Kubus yang melindungi pulau mereka telah menghilang ditelan sinar matahari senja.

"Sekarang, Singa Merah Darah telah kembali dan akan kembali menunjukkan taringnya!"

Teriakan sang Uzukage barusan langsung disambut dengan sorakan antusias ratusan Uzumaki yang ada disana. Mereka semua sangat senang karena Eksistensi mereka akhirnya kembali kedunia luar. Walaupun mereka tahu, beberapa desa yang memerangi mereka dimasa lalu mungkin akan kembali menyerang mereka. Tapi mereka sekarang tak akan gentar lagi, apalagi sekarang Taring sang Singa yang telah Hilang, kini digantikan dengan Taring baru, dan taring baru itu siap menunjukkan ketajamannya.

* * *

_**Brak!**_

Suasana sebuah kamar yang tadinya tenang langsung saja gaduh setelah seorang laki-laki berrambut pirang jabrik berjambang panjang dikedua sisi wajahnya itu mendobrak pintu kamar barusan. Seorang remaja berumur 13 tahunan yang tadinya tidur nyenyak langsung terlonjak kaget dan menatap pria yang mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

Pria itu, sebut saja namanya Namikaze Minato saat ini sedikit terengah dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. Raut muka yang ditunjukkan oleh Yondaime Hokage itu tak bisa dibaca dengan jelas, namun remaja perempuan yang saat ini duduk di ranjang ukuran Qween size itu dapat melihat secercah kebahagiaan dimata pria tersebut.

"Ada apa Ayah? Kenapa Ayah terlihat terburu-buru seperti itu sih?" tanya remaja perempuan yang berrambut merah panjang, yaa sebut saja namanya Namikaze Naruko.

Setelah menarik Nafas dan mengeluarkannya dengan pelan untuk mengontrol Nafasnya. Minato mendekat dengan senyum yang terlukis dibibirnya. "Kau pasti akan senang jika melihat ini Ruko-_chan_," ucap Minato setelah sampai didekat Naruko sambil menjulurkan tangannya yang saat ini sedang menggenggam 2 buah kertas.

Naruko mengerutkan alisnya heran, ia lalu mengambil kertas yang berada di genggaman ayahnya dan mulai membacanya. Tak lama kemudian, kedua matanya membulat setelah melihat isi kertas tersebut. Berikutnya, kedua mata remaja itu mengeluarkan liquid bening setelah melihat satu dari 3 buah foto dan nama yang ada di kertas yang ternyata adalah kertas formulir peserta Ujian Chuunin.

Kertas itu berisikan data dari sebuah Team dimana didalam Team itu terdapat sebuah foto remaja laki-laki berrambut Pirang potongan _Undercut Slick Back Style__,_ beriris sepasang Shappire tajam seperti milik Ayahnya.

Dengan gerakan dan perasaan yang campur aduk, Naruko menoleh kearah ayahnya yang saat ini tengah tersenyum kearahnya. "A-apa ini be-benar Ayah?" tanya Naruko dengan Nada bergetar.

"Ya, itu benar Ruko-_chan_. Aku juga terkejut dan sangat senang ketika pertama kali melihat kertas itu. Sekarang kau baca kertas yang satunya." Balas Minato yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

Naruko mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kertas yang ia baca sebelumnya. Lalu ia memindahkan kertas registrasi tersebut dan menaruh kertas yang satunya keatas. Sekarang Naruko bisa melihat kertas tersebut berisikan tulisan tangan seseorang yang lumayan rapi, langsung saja Naruko mulai membaca kertas yang ternyata adalah sebuah surat tersebut.

_Hallo Ayah, Naruko._

_Aku memang tidak bisa berbasa-basi dalam menulis surat, jadi langsung saja ya, hehe. Bagaimana kabar kalian disana? Aku harap kalian baik-baik saja yaa._

_Umm, tak terasa sudah tiga tahun kita tidak bertatap muka dan bercanda bersama seperti dulu. Aku tahu kalian pasti terkejut sekarang setelah melihat Formulir pendaftaran Teamku yang akan mengikuti Ujian Chuunin yang akan diadakan 2 minggu lagi, terlebih dengan surat yang aku tulis ini. Biar aku ceritakan sedikit kejadian setelah hancurnya Kapal yang membawaku 3 tahun lalu dan bagaimana aku masih hidup sampai sekarang._

_Waktu itu tubuhku hanyut mengikuti air laut dan terdampar di sebuah pulau kecil yang ada di kawasan Negara Air. Disitu aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang seumuran denganku yang ternyata juga ikut terdampar dipulau itu. Singkat cerita, kami berdua memasuki hutan yang ada dipulau tersebut untuk mencari makanan._

_Tapi bukannya makanan yang kami temukan melainkan hal yang tak pernah terbayangkan dan tak pernah aku sangka seumur hidupku. Emm, singkatnya hal yang aku temukan itu adalah sebuah alasan mengapa aku berbeda dari yang lainnya (Ps: terlalu panjang jika aku menceritakannya melalui surat ini, hehe)_

_Soal dimana aku sekarang, aku berada di tempat kelahiran Ibu, desa Uzushiogakure. Kalian juga pasti terkejut bukan? Namun hal ini sudah direncanakan Oleh mendiang Nidaime Uzukage dulu, yaitu membuat seolah-olah Uzushio sudah punah saat perang dulu, namun nyatanya desa Clan Uzumaki masih berdiri kokoh sampai sekarang._

_Aku tahu banyak pertanyaan yang ada dikepala ayah dan Ruko-chan sekarang. Namun tahanlah dulu. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya ketika kita bertemu beberapa hari sebelum Ujian Chuunin dimulai. Dan aku harap, kabar dariku ini kalian Rahasiakan dulu, jangan sampai ada yang mengetahuinya sebelum waktu yang tepat._

_Sekian dulu surat dariku. Oh iya, untuk adik manisku Naruko, aku penasaran dengan rupamu yang sekarang, pasti sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan manis yaa? Hehe.._

_Sampai bertemu lagi dalam waktu dekat ini Ayah, Naruko._

_Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto._

Senyum di wajah Naruko semakin mengembang setelah membaca surat tersebut, apalagi setelah membaca bagian terakhir saat kakaknya itu memujinya, muncul semburat merah di pipinya. Minato yang melihat putri sulungnya itu bertingkah seperti itu kembali tersenyum.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Desa Clan Ibumu Ruko-_chan_."

Naruko menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui perkataan ayahnya. Bagaimanapun ia juga penasaran dengan desa tempat kakaknya berada, dan yang lebih penting, ia juga penasaran dengan perkataan kakaknya yang menemukan sesuatu yang tak terduga di pulau tempat kakaknya itu terdampar.

"Aku juga penasaran Ayah. Umm, ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang memberikan surat serta Formulir ini ayah? Apa orang itu adalah salah satu anggota Uzumaki yang datang kesini?" tanya Naruko diakhir kalimatnya.

"Bukan Ruko-_chan_. Surat itu bukan berasal dari seseorang. Melainkan surat itu dibawakan oleh seekor burung aneh yang tiba-tiba mendarat di meja kerjaku sambil menggendong kantong surat di punggungnya." Naruko menaikkan alisnya bingung, burung aneh? Sekarang ia juga penasaran dengan burung itu.

Oke, yang dimaksud oleh Minato itu adalah burung merah pengantar surat (Burung pengantar surat Negara Api dalam serial Avatar). Waktu itu Minato sedang memeriksa dokumen-dokumen di meja kerjanya dengan serius, tiba-tiba pandangannya beralih kearah jendela setelah merasakan ada yang akan datang. Dan benar saja, sebuah burung yang berbentuk cukup unik masuk melalui jendela kantornya dan mendarat di mejanya, burung itu hanya diam sambil memandang Minato. Minato pertama kali melihat burung itu menyerengitkan alisnya heran, namun akhirnya ia mengerti kalau burung yang menurutnya aneh itu adalah burung pengantar surat terbukti dengan 2 bulungan surat yang mengisi kantong punggungnya.

Setelah mengambil kedua surat itu, burung itu kembali mengempakan sayapnya dan langsung terbang dari sana meninggalkan Minato yang masih terpaku dengan burung itu. Setelahnya Minato mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kedua gulungan surat yang dibawa burung tersebut dan membuka salah satu gulungan surat tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya melihat gulungan itu adalah Formulir Ujian Chuunin yang berasal dari desa yang sudah lama dikatakan punah tersebut.

Yaa, itulah cuplikan singkat sebelum Minato datang mendobrak pintu kamar Naruko untuk memberikan dan memberitahukan kabar mengejutkan tersebut.

Dan sekarang Minato kembali mengambil kedua kertas tersebut dan menyuruh Naruko kembali tidur karena malam sudah semakin larut. Lalu setelah itu ia keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan Naruko yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sumringah karena orang yang sangat dirindukan olehnya itu akhirnya akan datang sendiri dalam beberapa hari kedepan.

* * *

**Skip : Uzukage Office (Next Day).**

Tim Avatar. Yaa, team yag berisikan sang Avatar bersama dengan sang Dai Li serta sang Putri kebanggaan Uzushiogakure saat ini tengah menghadap sang Uzukage bersama Jounin pembimbing mereka, Uzumaki Eiji untuk membahas sesuatu, kita langsung saja pembicaraan mereka..

"Jadi, apa kau sudah melakukan sesuatu dengan pemimpin Kirigakure yang sekarang Naruto-_kun_?" tanya sang Uzukage aka Arashi sambil menatap remaja laki-laki berrpakaian merah gelap didepannya.

"Ya, kemarin aku mengirimkan surat yang memberitahukan kebangkitan Uzushio serta peringatan keras untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu seperti yang dilakukan pendahulu mereka, setelah burung pengantar suratku kembali dari Konoha," jawab Naruto serius diikuti anggukan Tayuya.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu setelah burung pengantar suratmu kembali dari desa Konoha?" tanya Arashi penasaran karena remaja didepannya mengatakan hal yang tidak ia tahu sebelumnya.

"Sebelum mengirim surat ke Kiri. Eiji-sensei menyuruhku untuk mengirim formulir ujian Chuunin yang kebetulan sudah selesai kami isi dan mengirim burung pengantar surat milikku itu. Dan selain formulir itu, aku juga mengirim surat pribadi kepada ayah dan adikku disana."

Arashi ber-Oh-ria, lalu pandangannya kearah Eiji yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri layaknya patung didekat Honoka. "Ujian Chuunin itu akan dimulai kurang dari 2 minggu lagi, kapan kalian akan berangkat?" tanya Arashi.

"Sebelum itu, adakah team genin selain kami yang ikut dalam Ujian itu?" tanya Tayuya yang akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Tidak, team genin didesa ini memang cukup banyak. Namun mereka tidak tertarik mengikuti Ujian itu, mereka tidak siap jika harus keluar desa, setidaknya untuk sekarang. Jadi team inilah satu-satunya yang mewakili desa kita," jawab Arashi sambil melihat-lihat berkas keterangan team-team genin yang ada didesa mereka.

"Jadi begitu ya. Mungkin kami akan berangkat minggu depan, karena seminggu ini Tayuya-_chan_ akan melatih Honoka-_chan_ sebuah tekhnik dalam gulungan yang dulunya diberikan oleh salah satu guru kami," kata Naruto disetujui dengan anggukan oleh Tayuya dan direspon dengan semburat merah di pipi Honoka karena ucapan Naruto barusan menambahkan embel-embel _chan_ dibelakang namanya.

Sebelah alis Arashi terangkat mendengar perkataan remaja jabrik unik didepannya itu. "Mengajar Honoka-_chan_ sebuah tekhnik? Tekhnik apa yang kau maksudkan itu Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Arashi.

"Sebuah tekhnik bertarung yang sebenarnya ingin ku pelajari, tapi sekarang aku sudah merasa cukup dengan kemampuanku dan ingin terus meningkatkannya, aku sengaja memberikan tekhnik itu pada Honoka mengingat dia kurang terampil dalam bela diri apalagi sekarang dia adalah rekanku. Kami ingin Honoka mempelajarinya, karena untuk jaga-jaga suatu waktu keadaan memaksanya langsung turun dalam pertarungan. Kami tidak ingin Honoka tak hanya menjadi medis di tim kami, namun kami ingin ia menjadi petarung hebat dengan menggunakan tekhnik itu. Soal tekhnik itu—"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya sekarang Ayah. Biarlah nanti itu akan menjadi kejutan untukmu ketika aku sudah bisa menggunakan dan memakainya."

Penjelasan Tayuya barusan dipotong oleh Honoka membuat Naruto maupun Tayuya tersenyum mendengarnya, lain halnya dengan Eiji yang sekarang mencoba menebak-nebak tekhnik yang akan dipelajari oleh salah satu murid didiknya itu melalui ingatan-ingatan naruto yang mengisi kepalanya. Arashi sendiri hanya menghela napas, namun ia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hahh, baiklah. Aku tunggu hasil latihanmu dibawah pelatihan Tayuya-_chan_, Honoka-_chan_." Honoka mengangguk semangat mendengar perkataan ayahnya barusan.

"Baiklah, langsung saja. Ayo ikut aku Honoka, latihannya akan kita mulai hari ini juga, dan persiapkan tubuhmu supaya bertahan dari neraka yang akan aku berikan."

Eiji yang sudah tahu sifat Tayuya, meneguk ludahnya dengan keringat bercucuran karena membayangkan sadisnya tayuya yang akan melatih Honoka.

"Ha'i! Aku akan berusaha semampuku Tayuya-chan!" bukannya takut atau apa, malahan Honoka merasa tertantang dan berambisi menyamai tingkatannya dengan Tayuya dalam bidang Taijutsu. Tayuya yang melihat semangat gadis itu tersenyum- lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang."

Poff!

Setelah mengatakan itu, Tayuya memegang pundak Honoka dan membawa gadis itu pergi dari sana dengan shunsinnya. Sekarang yang tersisa disana hanyalah Naruto, Eiji dan Arashi. Mereka bertiga saling pandang satu sama lain dalam keheningan.

"Aku penasaran apa yang akan Tayuya-_chan_ lakukan pada Honoka-_chan_ dan latihan macam apa yang akan mereka jalani." Arashi menatap Naruto dengan perkataan yang barusan ia ucapkan.

"Apapun yang dia lakukan pada Honoka, aku yakin selama seminggu ini Honoka akan berkembang pesat dibawah pelatihannya mengingat Tayuya tidak pernah main-main dalam melakukan sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan dirinya dimasa depan," jawab Naruto santai, lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Oh iya, aku ingin berkeliling dulu paman, samai ketemu lagi." Lanjutnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu, Arashi dan Eiji yang melihat kepergian Naruto itu Cuma saling tatap.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana Tayuya-_chan_ melatih Honoka-_chan_. Kira-kira tekhnik apa yang akan anak itu pelajari Eiji-_kun_?" tanya sang Kage kepada Jounin bermata Emerald didepannya.

"Saya juga tidak tahu Sandaime-_sama_. Tapi apapun yang diajarkan oleh Tayuya-_chan_ pada Honoka-_hime_, aku harap Honoka-_hime_ nantinya bisa lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, dan aku harap Honoka-_hime_ tidak mengikuti sifat liar gadis seruling itu." Eiji bergidik ngeri saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya sambil membayangkan bagaimana jadinya Honoka-himenya yang lembut dan mudah tersenyum tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gadis liar dan tak akan segan-segan meninju siapapun yang berurusan dengannya.

Arashi yang melihat gelagat Jounin didepannya itu hanya terkekeh. Oh ayolah, kalaupun Anaknya itu seperti yang dipikiran jounin tersebut, itupun akan berlaku pada orang lain, tidak pada dirinya. _'Secara, aku ini adalah ayahnya si tampan Arashi. Mana mungkin Honoka bersikap liar_ _dihadapan ayahnya sendiri,'_ batinnya narsis.

Baiklah, Tinggalkan si Kage dan si Jounin itu. Kita beralih ke tempat sang Avatar..

Saat ini ia sedang jalan-jalan berkeliling desa untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya selama Tayuya dan Honoka prgi berlatih entah kemana, biasanya kalau tidak ada pekerjaan seperti sekarang. Ia mungkin sedang berada dirumah, lalu tidur di pangkuan kekasihnya, memainkan rambut merah kekasihnya, mencium bibir manis kekasihnya, dan.. dan..

"Oh man! Apa yang aku pikirkan," gumam Naruto setelah sadar dari fikiran liarnya. "Hahh, daripada begini, lebih baik aku kejembatan," lanjutnya. Setelah itu, remaja berrambut unik itu mengubah rutenya kearah Jembatan yang membelah dua desa Clannya itu.

**TBC**

**(OST, Ending : Rythem –Harmonia)**

**A/N :** Oke, pertama-tama, Author minta maaf telah membuat fic ini berhenti dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama, jadi tolong turunkan turunkan senjata kalian masing-masing Reader-san.

Hahhh, pekerjaan anak 18 tahun setelah lulus SMA didunia nyata memang berat bung, jadi sorry kalau fic ini lama Upnya. Ditambah lagi pekerjaanku itu membuatku kadang kehilangan nafsu menulisku. Dan setelah beberapa bulan Break, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke hobi lamaku ini. Dan yah, inilah chapter 9 dari fic ini. Semoga chapter ini layak untuk dikatakan menghibur. Oh ya, terima kasih atas review chapter sebelumnya kawan-kawan, walaupun gak sempet dibales tapi aku sudah membacanya satu persatu dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya.

Acara mojok Author sampe disini saja, sampai jumpa dichaper depan.

Jangan lupa RnR &amp; Salam **Rule Breaker!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sebelumnya :**

"Oh man! Apa yang aku pikirkan," gumam Naruto setelah sadar dari fikiran liarnya. "Hahh, daripada begini, lebih baik aku kejembatan," lanjutnya. Setelah itu, remaja berrambut unik itu mengubah rutenya kearah Jembatan yang membelah dua desa Clannya itu.

* * *

.

"Decepticons." = Bicara.

'_Decepticons.'_ = Bicara dalam hati.

"**Decepticons."** = Bicara (Monster/Bijuu)

'_**Decepticons.'**_ = Bicara dalam hati (Monster/Biju)

"_**Decepticons!"**_ = Tekhnik/Jutsu.

_Decepticons!_ / _**Decepticons!**_ = Sound Effec (Kecil / Besar)

**Cybertron : Decepticons Gate** = Keterangan tempat dan waktu

**.**

**(OST, Opening : Asian Kung-Fu Generation – Haruka Kanata)**

**.**

**Chapter ****10**** : ****Honoka's Feelin'**

* * *

**Skip : One Week Leter.**

Hari berganti begitu cepat, setidaknya itu menurut Naruto yang saat ini sedang bersantai diteras rumahnya sambil menikmati suasana sore hari ini. Ia hanya sendiri dirumahnya sekarang, Tayuya? Entahlah, selama seminggu ini gadis itu tidak pernah pulang karena harus melatih anak semata wayang pemimpin desanya yang sekarang. Naruto kadang mencoba membayangkan, seberat apa latihan yang dijalani Honoka dibawah pelatihan gadis itu, karena sebelum mereka pergi berlatih minggu lalu, Tayuya bilang mereka tidak akan pulang selama satu minggu ini, ia fokus untuk meningkatkan kontrol chakra Honoka serta Honoka wajib dan harus menguasai Tekhnik pemberian Avatar wanita masa lalu itu, sekurang-kurangnya setengah dari seluruh tekhnik itu.

Seminggu ini juga terjadi beberapa kejadian yang menarik, dimana salah satunya adalah kedatangan Godaime Mizukage aka Mei Terumi untuk memenuhi undangannya serta menyepakati Aliansi antara Uzushio dan Kiri, sehingga mungkin sekarang kebangkitan Uzushio sudah menyebar diluar sana. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan terutama dari pihak Iwa dan Kumo setelah mereka mengetahui masalah itu.

Kedua, beberapa hari yang lalu. Sekelompok Anbu bertopeng polos yang Naruto sangat tau jika sekelompok Anbu itu adah Anbu Ne ditemukan di wilayah pulau. Rupanya Danzou sudah mengetahui perihal kebangkitan Clan Uzumaki dan entah apa yang diinginkan oleh salah satu orang yang namanya tercatat dalam target buku kematian sang Avatar. Saat itupun Naruto langsung membabat habis sekelompok Anbu tersebut dengan sangat kejam, ya aksinya itu menunjukkan bahwa Avatar muda itu sangat muak dan benci terhadap tetua bajingan tersebut.

"Hahhh.." Naruto menghela napas. Seminggu ini tanpa gadis _Dai Li_-nya itu rasanya tidak enak juga. Ya, kadang itulah yang ada dikepala Naruto. Bukannya apa, tapi ia jadi merindukan sosok gadis sanga- maksudnya tegas dan cemburuan itu.

_Poff!_

Kemunculan seseorang dengan menggunakan tekhnik _Shunshin_ barusan membuat fikiran Naruto buyar karena dengan cepat Naruto menolehkan kepala kuningnya kearah sosok tersebut. Dan naruto bisa melihat, kalau sekarang yang menjadi tamu tak diundang itu adalah Jounin bermata Emerald yang menjadi _Sensei_ timnya. Eiji, yaa. entah kenapa pria itu datang disaat-saat dia sedang merindukan _Akaseishin no Kyoshi_-nya.

"Ada apa kau kemari _Sensei?_" tanya Naruto dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. Jounin muda bernama lengkap Uzumaki Eiji itu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan murid kuningnya itu.

"Hanya ingin menjemputmu. Tayuya-_chan_ dan Honoka-_hime_ sudah kembali, sekarang mereka sedang berada di kantor Sandaime-_sama_."

Dan setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Naruto tersenyum senang karena gadisnya sudah kembali. Namun itu hanya beberapa detik.. "Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi _Sensei_. Ayo kita kesana." ..sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua pergi dari rumah itu dengan Sunshin yang diaktifkan oleh Eiji.

**][The Avatar][**

_Poff!_

Naruto dan Eiji muncul didepan pintu ruangan Uzukage, Naruto yang tak mau berlama-lama langsung membuka pintu tersebut dan setelah itu Naruto bisa melihat 3 orang berrambut merah sedang duduk disofa yang tersedia didalam ruangan tersebut, dan sekarang ketiga orang itu sedang menatap dirinya.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat kedua orang gadis seumurannya disana. Bukan karena apa, tapi Naruto hanya heran karena pakaian yang dikenakan oleh kedua orang itu benar-benar sama, setelan pakaian yang menandakan ciri khas seorang pengendali tanah (_Tayuya dan Honoka disini memakai pakaian seperti Toph Bei Fong. Tambahan untuk Honoka yang juga memakai Bando Emas yang sama seperti Toph_). Naruto melihat penampilan Honoka yang sama seperti yang dipakai Tayuya selama beberapa saat, dan membuat yang punya merona karena terus diperhatikan.

"Ahh.. Akhirnya kau datang Naruto-_kun_." Naruto sedikit tersentak dan langsung mengalihkan kearah pria dewasa yang duduk disamping kedua gadis muda itu. Namun dengan sikap tenang Naruto berjalan kearah mereka bertiga diikuti oleh Eiji dibelakangnya.

"Kapan kalian kembali?" tanya Naruto setelah duduk disamping Tayuya.

"Beberapa menit sebelum Eiji-_sensei_ pergi menjemputmu," jawab Tayuya singkat.

Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangguk mengerti. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Honoka yang juga kebetulan sedang menatap dirinya. Merasa malu ditatap tiba-tiba oleh pemuda kuning itu, Honoka menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Hmm.. kalau boleh tahu, kenapa Honoka-_chan_ memakai pakaian yang sama sepertimu?" Naruto kembali menatap Tayuya dan juga untuk menanyakan pertanyaan barusan. Honoka sedikit tersentak setelah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto tadi yang menyangkut dirinya.

"Ya, untuk merayakan keberhasilannya menguasai setengah Tekhnik yang diberikan oleh Kyoshi-_sensei_. Aku memberikan baju itu padanya. Juga karena Honoka memiliki Element _Doton_, jadi kurasa dia cocok memakainya. Memang kenapa Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Tayuya diakhir penjelasan singkatnya.

"Begitu ya. Honoka-_chan_ kelihatan semakin cantik menggunakan baju itu, hehe." Naruto terkekeh setelah menyampaikan kesan penampilan Honoka yang sekarang. "Ah iya, juga selamat atas keberhasilanmu menguasai setengah tekhnik itu Honoka-_chan_. Sebuah prestasi yang hebat mengingat kau menguasainya dalam seminggu ini." Lanjutnya.

"Te-terima kasih Na-naruto-_kun_." Honoka tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia merasa sangat senang mendengar pujian dan ucapan selamat yang diucapkan Naruto tadi. Ia menyampaikan kata terima kasihnya dengan langsung menatap wajah Naruto dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

Arashi dan Eiji yang sedari tadi melihat interaksi ketiga Genin itu hanya tersenyum. Terlebih Arashi juga senang melihat Anaknya yang sudah sepenuhnya kembali ke sifatnya yang dulu. Namun yang berada dalam fikiran Arashi sekarang adalah, semoga saja si pirang bergelar _Aoi_ _Seishin_ itu bisa membuka hatinya untuk Honoka dan membuat anak semata wayangnya itu menjadi gadis yang Istimewa seperti Tayuya di hati pemuda itu. Ia tak masalah kalau anaknya itu menjadi yang kedua, mengingat anaknya itu menyukai pemuda pirang itu.

"Ehem!" Arashi berdehem untuk meminta perhatian tertuju padanya, dan berhasil. Ketiga Genin baru itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearahnya, begitupun Eiji yang sedari tadi diam.

"Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul. Jadi mari kita bicarakan masalah Ujian _Chuunin_ yang akan kalian ikuti itu." Arashi memberi jeda dalam ucapannya untuk menatap ketiga Genin didepannya. "Ujian Genin akan dilaksanakan sekitar seminggu lagi. Jadi untuk itu aku hanya ingin bertanya, kapan kalian berangkat?" tanya Arashi.

"Hmm, menurut pengamatanku. Melakukan perjalanan dari Uzushio ke Konoha hanya memakan waktu sekurang-kurangnya 4 hari. Namun karena Naruto-kun bisa mengatur kecepatan kapal, perjalanan kita bisa dipersingkat kira-kira menjadi 2-3 hari," komentar Tayuya. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan _Dai Li_ muda itu. "Dan jika diperkenankan. Aku ingin kita berangkat besok pagi. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Ayah dan Adikku _Jii-san_. Bagaimanapun berpisah selama 3 tahun tentu membuatku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan mereka," sambung Naruto. Kalau dilihat secara teliti, kedua mata Avatar muda itu mengeluarkan secercah kerinduan terhadap kedua orang yang dirindukannya.

Dan Arashi bisa melihat itu, laki-laki paruh baya yang menyandang gelar Sandaime Uzukage itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Arashi setelah memandang Tayuya, Honoka, dan Juga Eiji.

"Saya setuju-setuju saja Sandaime-_sama_. Saya juga tidak sabar untuk bertatap muka dengan _Konoha_ _no_ _Kiiroi_ Senkou-_sama_," komentar Eiji mendukung keinginan Avatar muda itu.

"Saya juga setuju Arashi-_jii_. Saya juga tidak sabar bertemu dan cengkrama dengan Ayah dan adik masa depanku," ucap Tayuya yang mengeluarkan semburat tipis dipipinya setelah mengatakan kata-kata diujung kalimatnya. Naruto terkekeh mendengar perkataan gadisnya tadi, Arashi hanya tersenyum tipis, dan Honoka yang kembali menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa iri dengan Tayuya.

'_A-apakah Ayah Naruto-kun ju-juga akan menjadi Ayahku dimasa depan nanti?' _ya, itulah pertanyaan yang bersarang dikepala gadis berbando itu. Bolehkah ia sedikit berharap? walaupun ia tidak yakin pada dirinya sendiri apa yang ia harapkan akan terjadi atau tidak.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu Honoka-_chan_?"

Honoka tersentak tatkala mendengar pertanyaan Ayahnya barusan, lantas ia melihat wajah Ayahnya langsung yang saat ini sedang tersenyum tipis padanya. "U-umm.. aku setuju Ayah." Jawabnya singkat dan pelan.

Mendengar jawaban putri semata wayangnya itu, kembali membuat Arashi tersenyum. Lalu pandangannya bergulir kearah Eiji dan Tayuya. "Baiklah, cuma ini saja yang ingin ku bahas dengan kalian. Dan sekarang kalian boleh pergi, kecuali Naruto-_kun_ kau tetap disini. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu," ucap Eiji dengan tatapan yang berakhir pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Eiji yang sudah merasa tak ada keperluan lagi akhirnya memohon undur diri, disusul oleh Tayuya dan juga Honoka meninggalkan Naruto dan Arashi yang sekarang salim menatap satu sama lain diruangan tersebut.

"Jadi, apa yang akan _Jii-san_ padaku?" tanya Naruto langsung pada intinya setelah ruangan itu hanya ada dia dan Arashi, kedua Anbu pendamping Arashi itu juga sudah pergi setelah menggunakan kode tangannya.

"Ini hanya masalah Honoka, Naruto-_kun_." Arashi memberi jeda sejenak untuk melihat remaja didepannya, ia tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto saat ini sedang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku tahu sebenarnya kau sudah menyadari apa yang anak itu rasakan padamu bukan?" lanjutnya serta memberi sentuhan pertanyaan diakhir pertanyaan.

Naruto yang sudah mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Uzukage didepannya itu tersenyum. "Ya, aku tahu _Jii-san_. Aku sudah tahu kalau Honoka-_chan_ memiliki perasaan khusus padaku, juga aku tahu kalau ia sering merasa iri dengan Tayuya-_chan_ saat Tayuya-_chan_ berinteraksi denganku, gerak gerik dan bahasa tubuhnya sudah sangat jelas menunjukkannya," jawab Naruto.

Arashi kembali tersenyum mendengar jawaban cucu dari sang Nidaime Uzukage didepannya itu. "Kalau begitu maukah kau menjaga Honoka untukku Naruto-_kun_? Maukah kau menjadikannya sebagai gadis yang _menggenggam_ tanganmu seperti halnya Tayuya-_chan_? Aku tahu ini permintaan yang terkesan memaksa, tapi aku hanya ingin putriku selalu tersenyum dan tidak seperti dulu lagi. Dan kaulah orang yang cocok untuk menjaga senyumnya Naruto-_kun_." Naruto melebarkan senyumnya mendengar permintaan Uzukage didepannya, sebuah permintaan yang sebenarnya memudahkan untuk menjadikan Honoka sebagai gadis kedua yang menempati tempat spesial dihatinya selain Tayuya.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Naruto mulai menyukai sosok Putri kebanggaan Uzushiogakure itu. Awalnya ia hanya merasa biasa-biasa saja, namun melihat tingkah dan senyuman gadis itu yang menurutnya gemas itu perlahan membuat hatinya tergerak untuk memiliki gadis itu. Terdengar egois dan serakah memang saat dirinya ingin memiliki pendamping yang lebih dari angka satu. Namun karena merasa Naruto bisa membagi rata kasih sayang dan cintanya kepada dua gadis sekaligus, itu membuat yakin dan untuk menjadikan gadis manis bernama Honoka itu menjadi kekasihnya.

Lagipula Tayuya juga sudah memberikan Lampu hijau bukan?

"Aku akan dengan senang hati akan melakukannya _Jii-san_, karena aku merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti Honoka-_chan_. Tapi, apakah _Jii-san_ tidak keberatan kalau Honoka-_chan_ menjadi yang kedua?" tanya Naruto sedikit ragu pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Arashi tersenyum senang sekarang, ia senang karena Avatar muda itu menyanggupi permintaannya. "Tidak Naruto-_kun_. Ini bukan masalah yang pertama atau kedua, yang penting kau sudah mau menerima Honoka-_chan_ menjadi bagian dari dirimu sudah membuatku senang dan yakin akan hal itu. Lagipula aku yakin kau adalah orang yang mampu membagi rata perasaannmu dan adil terhadap 2 gadis sekaligus, mengingat kau adalah makhluk yang melambangkan _keseimbangan_ dunia ini," kata Arashi lagi.

Yap, sebelumnya Arashi sudah mengetahui siapa dan apa sebenarnya Naruto. Ia tahu hal itu karena Naruto sendiri yang menceritakan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya, karena ia (Arashi) bersukur menjadi salah satu orang yang dipercaya untuk mengetahui informasi tersebut.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Arashi barusan hanya tersenyum simpul, dan sekarang ia mulai berpikir bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk mengklaim gadis manis yang suka memakai bando tersebut.

* * *

Mentari sudah tenggelam dan kembali keperistirahatan sementaranya, digantikan dengan sang malam yang menggantikan sang raja siang. Keindahan Uzushio begitu mempesona kala melihat bangunan-bangunan disekeliling desa itu dihiasi cahaya lampu didalamnya. Jembatan besar yang menghubungkan kedua sisi desa tersebut juga sekarang terlihat indah karena disetiap pembatas ditaruh dan dinyalakan puluhan lentera sederhana namun indah pada waktu bersamaan.

Beralih ke tempat Avatar, saat ini ia sudah sampai didepan kediaman miliknya dan kekasihnya. Avatar muda itu tanpa buang-buang waktu membuka pintu depan rumahnya dan masuk kedalam, tak lupa menutup pintunya lagi. Berjalan santai didalam rumahnya menuju ruang tamu, Naruto melukis senyumnya karena merasakan 2 buah chakra yang sangat dikenalinya, walaupun yang satunya lagi baru ia rasakan beberapa minggu, namun karena pemilik chakra yang satu itu membuat dirinya senang dan nyaman, dan itu membuatnya berkeinginan untuk menjadikan gadis itu sebagai miliknya.

Dan benar saja, Naruto saat ini bisa melihat kedua gadis berrambut merah itu bercengkrama ria sebelum perhatian mereka beralih kearah Naruto. Naruto yang menjadi objek pandangan kedua gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan mulai menghampiri mereka. Naruto tertawa dalam hati kala melihat Honoka bertingkah malu-malu dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya saat melirik kearahnya.

"Darimana saja Naru?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Tayuya setelah gadis itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suaranya. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku baru saja kembali dari kantor Uzukage. Yah, aku dan Arashi _Jii-san_ hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk bercengkrama." Balas Naruto pelan. Lalu pandangannya berali lagi kearah Honoka. "Nee Honoka-_chan_. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Avatar muda itu kearah Honoka yang saat ini menundukkan kepalanya.

Honoka yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya lantas mendongak dan menatap langsung kedua iris mata remaja itu. Dan rona merah dipipinya yang tandinya memudar kini kembali lagi saat melihat tatapan lembut serta senyum yang tertuju kearahnya. "Te-tentu saja Naruto-_kun_. K-kau mau bertanya apa?" balas Honoka sedikit gelagapan karena tidak bisa mengatur rasa malunya melihat pandangan jemaja itu.

Naruto melirik Tayuya dan menatap gadis itu seolah menyampaikan sesuatu dari pandangannya, Tayuya yang melihat dan mengerti arti bahasa tubuh yang ia lihat dari kedua iris pemuda yang dicintainya itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan disertai senyum tipis gadis itu. Naruto yang melihat respon gadis itu hanya tersenyum, lantas ia kembali menatap Honoka yang sepertinya bingung melihat apa yang ia lakukan barusan, Naruto kembali tersenyum tipis.

"Nee. Tolong jawab dengan jujur ya Honoka-_chan_." Honoka mengangguk ragu setelah kalimat barusan keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Bagaimana menurutmu aku ini dan bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku Honoka-_chan_?" tanya Naruto memulai aksinya untuk memancing gadis yang masih memakai bando emas dan setelan pakaian pengendali bumi tersebut.

Honoka tersentak dengan mata yang sedikit melebar. Sungguh, pertanyaan tadi membuatnya terkejut. Sekarang ingin rasanya ia meninggalkan tempat itu karena belum siap untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Namun ia tidak bisa, ia meremas tunik kuning kecoklatan yang ia kenakan karena ia sudah berjanji untuk berkata jujur, apalagi disitu ada Tayuya, bagaimana kalau gadis itu marah padanya nanti kalau ia menjawabnya dengan jujur, apalagi mengatakan perasaan yang ia alami pada Avatar muda itu.

"A-aku.. aku.." bibir Honoka bergetar karena tak sanggup mengeluarkan apa yang menjadi jawabannya. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam menunggu, ia terus saja melihat Honoka yang diam sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, Naruto juga melihat tangan gadis itu juga sampai bergetar karena terlalu kuat meremas tuniknya.

Tayuya yang melihat itu tentu saja iba. Ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh temannya itu sekarang ini. Ia tahu kalau Honoka saat ini ragu dan takut untuk menjawab karena takut karena dirinya yang selaku kekasih si pirang itu ada disini. Melihat itu Tayuya yang sebelumnya duduk bersebrangan dengan Honoka kini berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri gadis tersebut, Tayuya duduk di samping gadis itu dan memeluk tubuh bergetar Honoka dengan lembut.

"Sudahlah Honoka-_chan_, jawab saja semua yang dikatakan hatimu tentang perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Naruto-_kun_. Aku sama sekali tidak marah kok." Honoka yang tadinya terkejut karena Tayuya yang tiba-tiba memeluknya kini bertambah terkejut setelah mendengar bisikan halus gadis yang menjadi Sensei satu minggunya itu.

"B-baiklah.." Honoka membalas bisikan halus tadi dengan nada yang pelan. Setelah Tayuya membisikkan kalimat tadi, Honoka akhirnya bisa menghilangkan sedikit keraguannya. Ia perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap Naruto yang masih menunggu jawaban darinya.

"N-naruto-_kun_ sangat ramah dan terbuka kepada se-semua orang disekelilingnya. N-naruto-_kun_ juga adalah laki-laki y-yang lembut dan so-sopan." Honoka yang tadinya menatap wajah Naruto kembali menundukkan kepalanya, ia juga merasakan Tayuya mengeratkan pelukannya. "Te-tentang perasaanku pada Na-naruto-_kun_. A-aku me-menyukai Na-naruto-_kun_ dan be-berharap Naruto-_kun_ menjadi ke-kekasihku. T-tapi.." Honoka menghentikan perkataannya karena tiba-tiba merasa hatinya diremas kuat karena laki-laki yang disukainya itu sudah mempunyai tambatan hatinya. "T-tapi _hiks.._ a-aku sadar kalau Na-naruto-_kun_ sudah mempunyai Tayuya-_chan_ _hiks.. hiks.._ tidak mungkin _hiks.._ aku bisa me-memiliki Naruto-_kun_ _hiks.. hiks.._ a-aku tidak mau me-menjadi pengganggu _hiks.. hiks.._ di-diantara kalian _hiks..hiks.._" Honoka tersiak begitu menyampaikan perasaannya, Tayuya yang mendengar pengakuan gadis yang dipeluknya tersenyum lembut tanpa diketahui oleh Honoka, ia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya yang sempat melonggar tadi.

Namun Tayuya perlahan melepas pelukannya begitu Naruto duduk di samping Honoka. Pria muda itu hanya tersenyum lalu menangkup kedua pipi Honoka sambil perlahan mengangkat wajah gadis itu untuk menatap kearahnya. Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum melihat air mata yang berjatuhan dari kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca itu. Perlahan ia menggerakkan kedua ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mata gadis tersebut. Honoka yang diperlakukan begitu merasa hatinya menghangat, tapi kembali lagi karena tamparan kenyataan yang menyadarkan dirinya kalau laki-laki itu tidak mungkin mau menerimanya.

"Selamat datang dan selamat bergabung dalam keluarga kecil ini Honoka-_chan_." Honoka yang sudah bisa mengatur air matanya berubah bingung mendengar perkataan ambigu pria muda itu. Ia juga merasakan Tayuya kembali memeluknya dari samping. "Maksud Naruto-_kun_ adalah, ia sudah menganggap dan menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihnya. Mulai sekarang kau adalah bagian dari kami, dan bagian dari keluarga kecil kami ini," kata Tayuya memperjelas perkataan ambigu Avatar muda tadi.

Honoka melebarkan matanya dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Tayuya hingga tangkupan tangan Naruto terlepas dari pipinya. Perkataan Tayuya tadi sungguh tak pernah terlintas difikirannya sebelumnya. "T-tapi, a-aku hanya ak-akan menggangg—" Ucapan Honoka terhenti karena tiba-tiba Tayuya mencium pipinya, sebaliknya Honoka malah mematung karena kejadian itu.

"Jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu lagi ya. Aku senang kau jujur dengan perasaanmu terhadap Naruto-_kun_. Aku justru senang kau menjadi bagian dari kami dan aku senang karena aku bisa berbagi Naruto-_kun_ denganmu. Mulai sekarang bukan Cuma aku saja kekasihnya, tapi sekarang kau juga," kata Tayuya lembut setelah ciumannya pada pipi Honoka. "Lagipula, Naruto-_kun_ juga sebenarnya menyukaimu Honoka-_chan_, atas dasar itulah ia sengaja menanyakan hal tadi hanya untuk melihatmu apakah kamu bisa jujur dengan perasaanmu atau tidak. Sesuai dengan yang diharapkan, kau sudah melakukannya. Dan itu membuat Naruto-_kun_ tak mempunyai alasan lain untuk tidak menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihnya," lanjutnya sambil melirik Naruto sebentar, yang ditatap pun hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Honoka sudah tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini, jujur hatinya serasa menghangat dan dirinya merasa sangat senang dan bahagia mendengar semua perkataan Tayuya tadi. Honoka hanya mampu mengekspresikan perasaannya melalui air mata bahagia yang kembali turun membasahi pipinya. Ia juga kembali mematung saat laki-laki disampingnya ikut memeluk tubuhnya dari samping. Seketika ia menoleh dan mendapati Naruto tengah tersenyum kearahnya. "Aku sangat menyayangi dan mencintai kalian berdua. Dan aku harap kau tidak kecewa menjadi yang kedua Hono-_chan_. Namun aku berjanji untuk adil kepada kalian." Air mata Honoka semakin merembes mendengar perkataan lembut Naruto barusan. Seketika tangannya yang sedari tadi menganggur langsung melingkar dipinggang Naruto dan Tayuya yang masih memeluknya.

"Tidak _hiks.._ Aku tidak masalah _hiks.._ menjadi yang ke-kedua _hiks.. hiks.._ Naruto-_kun_. Menjadi kekasihmu saja sudah sangat lebih dari cukup untukku _hiks.. hiks.._" Honoka menangis haru dan bahagia mendengar perkanaan laki-laki yang menjadi kekasihnya sekarang ini. Naruto dan Tayuya hanya tersenyum melihat gadis yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka itu.

Naruto tiba-tiba menengok kearah jendela yang berada di belakang Tayuya. Seketika ia tersenyum melihat ternyata Arashi sudah berdiri dibalik jendela itu. Sandaime Uzukahe itu sekarang tengah tersenyum membalas dan menganggukkan kepalanya kearah Naruto.

"Hmm, sepertinya sekarang aku tidak khawatir lagi dengan anak itu. Ia sudah mempunyai dan memiliki seseorang yang ia cintai dan memiliki seseorang yang akan melindunginya tatkala nanti ada bahaya yang mendekatinya. Tak kusangka begitu cepatnya waktu berlalu ya."

Itulah gumaman terakhir dari sang Sandaime Uzukage, sebelum laki-laki yang memimpin desa Uzushiogakure itu pergi dan menghilang ditempatnya berdiri.

* * *

**TBC**

**(OST, Ending : Rythem –Harmonia)**

* * *

**AN :** inilah chapter lanjutan dari Adventure of The New Legend. Semoga layak untuk dikatakan menghibur ya, hehe.

Chapter kali ini adalah chapter spesial untuk Honoka, saya tidak tahu apaka kesan romansanya terasa atau tidak karena saya sendiri tidak begitu tahu menahu terlalu banyak soal percintaan. Saya juga masih butuh bantuan untuk hal ini juga untuk komponen-komponen lainnya seperti jalan cerita dan yang lainnya.

Chapter ini adalah penutup dari Arc pembuka, dan kedepannya arc isinya akan dimulai dan saya akan berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi tentunya dengan bantuan teman-teman yang mau mengoreksi dan memberikan masukan-masukan cerita buatan saya. Jujur saya mengakui kalau saya tidak bisa bergerak dan berkembang tanpa bantuan teman-teman sekalian. Jika teman-teman sekalian berkenan membantu dan memberikan saya bimbingan, carilah akun FB saya yang bernama **Riell Cho Lien's**.

Inilah dulu yang bisa sampaikan, saya mohon undur diri dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

Salam **[Rule Breaker!]**


End file.
